


Far from home.

by BloodyWolf



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 57,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyWolf/pseuds/BloodyWolf
Summary: Buona sera!Questa è la mia prima long, è una McDanno angst, c'è dell'Hurt e, diciamo, che ad uno dei nostri due boss succedono cose non proprio belle.I capitoli sono già scritti e revisionati ma ovviamente potrei apportare delle modifiche man mano. Ci saranno scene di pestaggi e vi chiedo di leggere le note capitolo per capitolo, grazie mille.Dal primo capitolo vi lascio un piccolo estratto:"Il volto assonnato di Danny si nascose nel cuscino rotolando dalla parte opposta a dove c’era Steve.-Un incubo, sei solo un fastidioso incubo Hawaiano, insieme agli ananas.-Il seal ridacchiò spostandosi dalla finestra e finendo per sdraiarsi sul letto, una mano a sorreggersi la testa mentre con l’altra andava a scuotere la spalla di Danny."
Relationships: McDanno - Relationship, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 28
Kudos: 13





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!
> 
> Eccomi qui a pubblicare il primo capitolo della mia primissima long, sono tredici capitoli più l’epilogo, tutti scritti e revisionati. 
> 
> E’ una McDanno ed è ambientata dopo la quarta puntata della sesta stagione anche se, fondamentalmente, è solo un leggerissimo accenno quello che potrebbe fare da spoiler ma nemmeno più di tanto.
> 
> Durante la storia mi sono presa due piccole licenze poetiche perché mi servivano ma ve le svelerò capitolo per capitolo, altrimenti non c’è gusto!
> 
> All’interno della storia ci sono degli accenni a degli stupri ma che non andrò ad esaminare però, giustamente, preferisco avvertirvi qui.
> 
> Ci saranno due scene rosse per il sesso tra uomini e per il resto spero di essere riuscita ad impostare la storia come se fosse un episodio della serie.
> 
> Io spero che vi piaccia e che vi appassioni anche solo un decimo di quello che l’ho amata io mentre la scrivevo. Ho cercato di rendere le cose il più verosimili possibili, facendo ricerche e cose simili, spero di esserci riuscita.
> 
> Vi lascio alla lettura e fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, ciao!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti!
> 
> Eccomi qui a pubblicare il primo capitolo della mia primissima long, sono tredici capitoli più l’epilogo, tutti scritti e revisionati. 
> 
> E’ una McDanno ed è ambientata dopo la quarta puntata della sesta stagione anche se, fondamentalmente, è solo un leggerissimo accenno quello che potrebbe fare da spoiler ma nemmeno più di tanto.
> 
> Durante la storia mi sono presa due piccole licenze poetiche perché mi servivano ma ve le svelerò capitolo per capitolo, altrimenti non c’è gusto!
> 
> All’interno della storia ci sono degli accenni a degli stupri ma che non andrò ad esaminare però, giustamente, preferisco avvertirvi qui.
> 
> Ci saranno due scene rosse per il sesso tra uomini e per il resto spero di essere riuscita ad impostare la storia come se fosse un episodio della serie.
> 
> Io spero che vi piaccia e che vi appassioni anche solo un decimo di quello che l’ho amata io mentre la scrivevo. Ho cercato di rendere le cose il più verosimili possibili, facendo ricerche e cose simili, spero di esserci riuscita.
> 
> Vi lascio alla lettura e fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, ciao!
> 
> | 3633 parole | McDanno | 1 di 14 capitoli |

Steve stava camminando con passo tranquillo, uscendo dalla cucina e raggiungendo la veranda sul retro della casa. Si era accomodato sulla amaca, lasciando che la sua mente si rilassasse nel seguire il lento movimento delle onde, stringendo tra le mani una tazza di caffè fumante. 

Abbassò lentamente gli occhi sul liquido scuro, ritrovandosi a sorridere sornione al ricordo di ciò che, il suo amato partner di lavoro, gli aveva fatto notare, con quel suo modo di fare unico ed inimitabile, sul mettere il burro all’interno del caffè.

_-Che cosa è? Cosa stai facendo?-_

_Lo sguardo stranito di Steve si era alzato dal piano di lavoro per guardare stupito l’amico, non riuscendo a capire a cosa l’altro si stesse riferendo con le domande che aveva appena lasciato uscire dalla bocca._

_-Cosa?-_

_La voce di Steve era interrogativa mentre mischiava con calma il suo caffè, al quale aveva aggiunto, nel modo più naturale possibile, del burro. Si soffermò a guardare la faccia schifata e restia di Danny._

_-Cosa significa, “Cosa?”, hai appena messo del burro in una ottima miscela di caffè.-_

_Steve si ritrovò a non captare il significato delle frasi del collega, così abbassò gli occhi verso la propria tazza ed annuì prima di parlare nuovamente allungando il proprio caffè verso l’amico._

_-Sì, è un caffè molto nutriente. Provalo.-_

_-Hai finito il latte? Hai perso la testa? Qual’è il tuo problema?-_

_Il proprietario di casa incrociò le caviglie appoggiandosi al piano della cucina, non riuscendo a capire il motivo per cui Danny si stesse scandalizzando tanto, decidendo di spiegare le sue motivazioni._

_-No, è una cosa che facevamo nei seal. Lo facevamo per darci energia, per ingranare le facoltà cerebrali la mattina. Dovresti provarlo. Magari penseresti in modo più chiaro.-_

_Steve aveva sghignazzato mentre parlava, indicando l’amico ed osservandolo muoversi nella sua cucina come se gli appartenesse. Danny aveva aperto l’anta del frigorifero riponendo il burro al suo posto e prendendo il cartone del latte. Lo aveva aperto ma, non fidandosi, lo aveva semplicemente annusato per assicurarsi che fosse buono prima di versarlo nella propria tazza di caffè._

_-No, grazie. Penso che coltiverò il mio attacco cardiaco alla vecchia maniera, tipo con le ciambelle.-_

Danny aveva un commento per tutto quello che Steve faceva, da come si vestiva a come si comportava, da come si poneva con la gente a come si lanciava nella mischia quando c’era da combattere. 

Nella sua vita aveva sempre odiato le persone che commentavano ogni cosa e chi si lamentava per tutto ma, con Danny, era diverso, non riusciva semplicemente ad odiarlo o a trovarlo insopportabile anzi, ogni volta sorrideva sornione di fronte alle preoccupazione che velava la voce del collega quando lo riprendeva ed insultava.

Si erano affezionati l’un l’altro fin dalla prima volta che si erano visti ed erano diventati subito amici, poi colleghi di lavoro e, in seguito, compagni di surf…

Ridacchiò scuotendo la testa, forse stava impazzendo e, la solitudine che Catherine aveva lasciato dietro di sé, si stava semplicemente facendo sentire dentro di lui trovandosi, in quel preciso istante, a sentire il bisogno di avere Danny intorno a sé.

Il suo cellulare suonò, vibrando allo stesso tempo, obbligando Steve ad alzarsi dal porticato e rientrare in sala per afferrarlo e guardare il mittente: Grace.

Pigiò il verde per rispondere portando il cellulare all’orecchio.

-Giorno, scimmietta.-

_-Zio Steve! Danno non mi risponde e la mamma deve partire tra dieci minuti, puoi passare a prendermi e portarmi da lui?-_

La voce sveglia e chiara della bambina obbligò Steve a sorridere, adorava Grace e il solo sentirsi chiamare zio era una cosa che riusciva a farlo stare bene e a calmare il suo animo irrequieto.

-L’ho visto ieri sera, abbiamo bevuto due birre e mi ha accompagnato a casa. Adesso che mi ci fai pensare aveva il cellulare scarico.-

Avevano deciso di prendersi un giorno di riposo, l’ultimo caso che la Five-o aveva affrontato li aveva tenuti occupati per più di una settimana con l’ansia che, da un momento all’altro, il serial killer avrebbe potuto colpire ancora. Se le meritavano ventiquattro ore di pace.

-Il tempo di arrivare da te. Che ne dici se andiamo a prendere le malasadas che tuo padre adora tanto?-

La risata cristallina e divertita di Grace lo fece sorridere mentre si allungava a prendere le chiavi della sua Silverado e si chiudeva la porta di casa alle spalle.

-Sto arrivando, Grace.-

Parcheggiò di fianco alla Camaro nera, spegnendo il motore e aprendo la portiera.

-Zio Steve, sono già le sette e venti del mattino, ho scuola tra un ora e dieci minuti, non ce la faremo mai a farlo alzare in tempo.-

Grace si era sistemata una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio sorridendogli complice, indossava la divisa scolastica e, sulle spalle, portava uno zainetto viola.

-Hai ragione. Facciamo così, tu prepari il caffè e io butto Danno fuori dal letto, a costo di alzarlo di peso.-

La bambina, che ormai aveva tredici anni, si ritrovò a guardarlo dubbiosa, incerta se accettare o meno la proposta, per poi alzare una mano verso Steve e accettare con tono deciso e complice.

-A te il compito più difficile, zio.-

Steve ridacchiò accarezzandole la testa e, scoccandole un bacio sulla fronte, prese le chiavi di casa propria e cercò nel mazzo quelle che appartenevano alla porta di casa di Danny.

Entrarono in casa e Grace si diresse in cucina con il sacchetto di malasadas. Steve seguì con lo sguardo la piccola prima di dirigersi verso la camera da letto.

Bussò un paio di volte ma, non ricevendo risposta, spalancò la porta accendendo la luce e ritrovandosi ad osservare come l’amico se ne stesse sdraiato a pancia in giù in diagonale, la schiena nuda e un leggero lenzuolo che gli copriva le gambe e i glutei.

Lo sguardo indagatore di Steve andò al comodino dove, come da lui preventivato, ospitava il cellulare spento e non attaccato alla presa di Danny.

-Alzati raggio di sole!-

La sua voce divertita risuonò nella stanza, accompagnata dalle sue mani che rubavano la leggera coperta che copriva il collega, tirando in modo da lasciarlo in boxer a mugugnare lettere senza senso.

-Danno!-

Incrociò le braccia al petto, sorridendo per il modo scomposto in cui l’altro dormiva: a pancia in giù con un braccio sotto il cuscino e l’altro piegato sopra al cuscino con un ginocchio piegato all’altezza del bacino.

Era un caos anche nel letto, era incredibile.

Steve si mosse spalancando le finestre e le imposte, permettendo alla fresca brezza mattiniera di entrare per dar fastidio al detective, facendogli venire i brividi per via della differenza di temperatura.

-No. Sei solo un incubo della mia mente. Sparisci McGarrett.-

Steve annuì di fronte alle sue parole biascicate nel sonno, si ritrovò divertito e per niente offeso da tutta la situazione.

-Devo iniziare a pensare che anche durante la notte mi pensi, Danno? Più che il tuo incubo potrei essere il tuo principe azzurro o che ne so, il tuo sogno più dolce.-

Il volto assonnato di Danny si nascose nel cuscino rotolando dalla parte opposta a dove c’era Steve.

-Un incubo, sei solo un fastidioso incubo Hawaiano, insieme agli ananas.-

Il seal ridacchiò spostandosi dalla finestra e finendo per sdraiarsi sul letto, una mano a sorreggersi la testa mentre con l’altra andava a scuotere la spalla di Danny.

-Danny sono qui, in carne ed ossa e la mia pazienza sta finendo quindi, se non vuoi che io passi alle maniere da marinaio, ti conviene alzarti.-

Il biondo si mosse, alzando lo sguardo verso Steve con un occhio aperto e uno chiuso. Sbuffò sonoramente prima di allungare una mano e spingerlo, per niente convinto, giù dal letto, poggiando il palmo sul petto marmoreo.

Steve si ritrovò ad afferrare il polso del collega per evitare di cadere dal letto e finire a terra. 

-Danno!-

La voce squillante di Grace sembrò riportare completamente Danny sul pianeta dei vivi, Steve lo vide sedersi a gambe incrociate nel centro del letto, sbadigliando e passando lo sguardo prima da sua figlia e poi sul suo corpo che stava occupando il letto.

Danny si allungò ad afferrare il cuscino sbattendolo in faccia a Steve, insultandolo ad alta voce.

-Sei un animale! Mi hai dato il giorno libero e poi cosa fai? Vieni in casa mia a svegliarmi, in modo abbastanza traumatico oserei anche dire, alle sette e mezza del mattino! La psicologa dovrebbe prendere qualche appuntamento in più con te!-

Grace, abituata ai monologhi del padre, si era mossa lanciandosi su di lui, obbligandolo a sdraiarsi, facendogli poggiare la testa sulle gambe muscolose del seal.

-Questa volta Danno è colpa tua.-

Alle parole della figlia Danny si indicò, inarcando le sopracciglia con l'aria più innocente possibile mentre teneva tra le braccia la sua amata figlia.

-Ieri sera la mamma ha cercato di contattarti per dirti che dovevi venire a prendermi per portarmi a scuola visto che lei doveva partire presto ma… non hai risposto.-

Lo sguardo di Danny si spostò dal volto divertito del collega fino al comodino dove, palesemente scarico, sostava il cellulare.

-Così questa mattina ho chiamato lo zio Steve. Ti abbiamo preso le malasadas e ho convinto anche lo zio a mangiarle.-

Grace si mise a sedere, incrociando le gambe e sorridendo ai due uomini in modo spontaneo e innocente.

-Ho fatto il caffè!-

Danny annuì, alzando lo sguardo per puntarlo in quello chiaro di Steve, senza spostarsi dalle sue gambe, sorridendogli prima di leccarsi innocentemente le labbra e mordersi la parte inferiore prima di parlare.

-Grazie Steve e Grace… vai in cucina a nascondere il burro.-

Steve si mosse divertito, fermando la piccola stringendola tra le braccia e spostando agilmente una gamba per intrappolare Danny in una morsa da combattimento, chiudendo le gambe sul suo busto.

-Così sei sleale! Usare i tuoi poteri da seal contro di noi!-

La bambina aveva iniziato a ridere, aveva le lacrime agli occhi per via dell’atmosfera leggera e pacifica che si creava tutte le volte che Steve e Danny erano insieme nella stessa stanza.

-Parole sbagliate, Danno! Riprova!-

Danny si mosse, sorprendendo e riuscendo a bloccare Steve sedendosi sulla sua schiena tenendogli un braccio morbidamente girato all’indietro, permettendo così a Grace di sfuggire dalla presa, libera di correre, continuando a ridere fino alla cucina.

-Non sarà stato un addestramento come il tuo ma, fino a prova contraria, anche io sono addestrato. Animale.-

Steve ridacchiò, annuendo poco convinto mentre, senza alcuna fatica, ribaltava le posizioni ritrovandosi a guardare Danny negli occhi, sotto di lui. 

_Alla sua mercé -_ gli urlava il suo cervello.

Avere il corpo del biondo sotto al proprio era piacevole, sentire i suoi muscoli scattanti non era una sensazione malvagia.

-Ora che hai dimostrato che il tuo addestramento è pressoché inutile contro di me, dici che possiamo andare a fare colazione?-

Danny lo guardò senza muovere alcun muscolo, averlo così vicino e con così tanto contatto tra i loro corpi era strano ma non gli dispiaceva. Annuì prima di ribaltare nuovamente le loro posizioni, soddisfatto e sorridente. Si alzò dal letto, felice per essere riuscito a far abbassare la guardia all’amico ed aver prevalso anche se, in un vero combattimento, Danny era consapevole che non avrebbe mai potuto vincere contro l'addestramento da marinaio che l'altro aveva alle spalle.

-Ti ho lasciato vincere!-

La voce di Steve era rilassata, divertita e pacata mentre seguiva il corpo del biondo che andava verso il bagno. La sua schiena era un insieme di muscoli scattanti e la sua pelle, nonostante gli anni passati sull’isola, non aveva un’abbronzatura marcata mantenendo un colore tenue e delicato.

-Dimmi che non devi farti la doccia, tua figlia vorrebbe andare a scuola tra quaranta minuti!-

Ci furono alcuni minuti di silenzio prima che Danny uscisse dal bagno con lo spazzolino tra i denti e scimmiottasse l’amico che se ne stava ancora comodamente sdraiato nel suo letto, circondato dal suo odore.

-L’ho fatta ieri sera la doccia, ma grazie per l’interesse. Signor tre minuti sono un lusso.-

Era piacevole per Danny essere seduto al tavolo della propria cucina con, vicino a sé, le uniche due persone che contavano davvero nella sua vita: Steve e Grace.

Sorrise afferrando la propria tazza di caffè, tracannando metà del liquido sentendo la necessità di sentire la caffeina scorrergli nelle vene. Si leccò le labbra ridacchiando rumorosamente, indicando Steve con la propria malasadas.

-Queste sono dieci volte più buone del caffè con il burro, ammettilo.-

Steve sbuffò, negando con il capo. Si mosse agile, allungando una mano e sfilando dalle dita del collega l’ultimo pezzo di ciambella, mordendola e masticandola con un sorriso soddisfatto in volto.

-Grace… hai visto cosa ha fatto?-

La ragazza si ritrovò a ridere con una mano davanti al volto, la faccia di suo padre era totalmente disperata, nemmeno Steve avesse compiuto chissà quale crimine verso l’umanità.

-Danno la tua faccia è bellissima!-

Danny ridacchiò, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per poi indicare gli altri due occupanti del tavolo e parlare fingendosi offeso.

-Vi siete alleati contro di me, è sleale. Manipolare mia figlia contro di me non è professionale e tu, signorina, dovresti supportare il tuo paparino contro certe bestie che entrano in casa.-

Si ritrovano a ridere tutti e tre in un clima disteso che sembra avere qualcosa di magico, qualcosa di speciale.

Il trillo del telefono di Steve interruppe la loro risata.

-McGarrett… Sì. Un quarto d’ora e siamo lì.-

Chiuse la chiamata e Danny annuì, guardando Grace e sorridendole.

-Ti accompagno a scuola, Steve tu va pure, ti raggiungo.-

Il seal si ritrovò a negare, si sporse per fare un buffetto sul naso della ragazza prima di tornare a guardare Danny che, nel frattempo, si era alzato e stava sparecchiando.

-L'accompagniamo insieme così prendiamo solo una macchina.-

Danny si ritrovò a guardare l’ora negando.

-No. Tu ora prendi la tua macchina. Ho intenzione di rimanere quest’ultima mezz’ora con mia figlia. Visto che Rachel se l’è tenuta per sé per ben due settimane.-

Steve si ritrovò ad annuire, consapevole di quanto l’amico contasse i minuti per poter stare insieme alla figlia. 

-Prenditela con calma. Ti aspetto al quartier generale, Danno.-

Grace si alzò prendendo lo zaino, pronta ad uscire mentre il padre andava a recuperare dalla cassaforte la pistola e il distintivo.

Il viaggio in auto era stato leggero, Grace aveva parlato divertita e gioiosa raccontando al padre delle professoresse e della sua compagna di banco con cui spesso parlava durante le lezioni. Danny si beò di tutte quelle informazioni, la sua scimmietta stava crescendo e lui poteva solo cercare di non andare nel panico ogni volta che c’era qualche novità in quella crescita del tutto normale.

-Danno, posso dirti una cosa a cui sono mesi che penso?-

Il detective parcheggiò di fronte a scuola, si slacciò la cintura e si voltò verso sua figlia annuendo.

-Sì, scimmietta. Lo sai che con me puoi parlare di tutto.-

La ragazza sorrise giocando con l’orlo della maglietta che indossava, forse incapace di trovare le parole e facendo così preoccupare Danny.

-Lo zio Steve mi ha detto che un paio di mesi fa Melissa se ne è andata. In verità gliel'ho chiesto io e lui mi ha risposto…-

Danny si ritrovò ad annuire, sospirando e leccandosi in un gesto istintivo il labbro superiore. Si sistemò i capelli nervoso, non avrebbe mai voluto ferire la figlia facendola affezionare alle sue fidanzate che poi, puntualmente, lo abbandonavano con le scuse più assurde.

Grace gli sorrise, consapevole del motivo del nervosismo del genitore, allungandosi per abbracciare il suo collo per potergli parlare all'orecchio con voce bassa ma sincera.

-Ci ho pensato e volevo farti sapere che sarei molto felice se lo zio Steve diventasse il mio secondo papà. Non ti farebbe soffrire come hanno fatto Gabby o Melissa.-

Danny si ritrovò ad allungare le mani, abbracciando la piccola in una sorta di morsa più atta a farsi coraggio da solo che altro.

-Grace, guardami.-

Lei si staccò di poco dal collo di Danny, tenendo gli occhi bassi prima di continuare il discorso con innocenza ed ignorando il richiamo del padre.

-No Danno. Con lui sei felice e lo so perché hai lo stesso sorriso di quando sei con me.-

Danny chiuse gli occhi sorridendo serenamente alla figlia, posandole un bacio sulla fronte ed accarezzandole la nuca con una mano. Come poteva darle torto?

-Ci penserò scimmietta, ma ora corri a scuola e non combinare casini. Danno ti vuole bene.-

Grace scese dall’auto con un sorriso speranzoso e lo salutò con la mano prima di varcare la soglia dell'edificio.

Sua figlia gli aveva appena suggerito di mettersi insieme a Steve. Allo stesso Steve con cui aveva lottato innocentemente solo un ora prima, nel suo letto, a stretto contatto. 

Al solo pensiero un leggero brivido gli percorse la schiena, non poteva pensarci, non doveva farlo, maledizione.

Si ritrovò a chiudere gli occhi, poggiando la testa al sedile e prendendo un profondo respiro prima di mettere in moto per partire verso il quartier generale.

Doveva restare un po' da solo prima di affrontare il lavoro di tutti i giorni, doveva elaborare le parole che gli aveva appena detto la sua scimmietta.

Danny entrò nell’edificio e, non appena incontrò Steve, gli lanciò le chiavi della Camaro per poi rintanarsi, silenzioso, nel proprio ufficio. 

Tutti i membri della Five-o si ritrovarono a guardarsi straniti per poi puntare gli occhi su Steve.

-Perché guardate tutti me?-

Kono incrociò le braccia al petto e sorrise innocentemente, mentre Lou prese parola per primo.

-Perché di solito quando voi due litigate ve la gestite piuttosto bene, soprattutto sul come fare pace.-

-Non abbiamo discusso.-

Steve aveva portato le braccia al petto, negando con la testa puntando lo sguardo in quello di Lou che stava alzando le spalle in un gesto semplice quanto chiaro.

-Vai a parlarci. Tra moglie e marito non mettere il dito mi hanno insegnato e Williams è una tua responsabilità.-

Steve ridacchiò dirigendosi a passo spedito verso l’ufficio di Danny, non bussò nemmeno spingendo la porta ed entrando, attendendo che l’amico parlasse. 

Nell’attesa delle sue parole, Steve si soffermò sulla camicia leggermente tesa che ricopriva il torace del detective, perché non prendeva semplicemente una taglia in più?

-Grace mi ha fatto la paternale, una sorta di...-

Steve si ritrovò a sedersi sulla sedia per cercare di incontrare gli occhi chiari del collega, fallendo miserabilmente. Annuì, consapevole che Danny avesse bisogno solo di sfogarsi e, solo alla fine, di sentire un parere da lui.

-Mi ha detto che è stanca di vedermi soffrire. Prima Gabby, poi Melissa…-

Steve annuì, capendo a grandi linee il problema del partner. L’ultima volta che era rimasto da solo con Grace lei gli aveva chiesto di Melissa e lui non aveva saputo mentirle, non di fronte a quel cipiglio indagatore. Tutta suo padre.

-Sai cosa mi ha detto, Steve?-

Vide Danny prendere fiato prima di far incontrare i loro occhi. Preoccupazione, ecco cosa c’era in quelli del biondo.

-Mi ha detto che sarebbe contenta se tu diventassi il suo secondo papà, che tu non mi faresti soffrire e mi ha detto che con te ho lo stesso sorriso che ho con lei.-

Steve si ritrovò a sbattere le ciglia, incredulo e per nulla sorpreso dalle parole di Grace. Era una ragazza sveglia che voleva solo il bene per suo padre. 

Lei, a differenza di Steve, aveva vissuto sulla sua pelle i torti e i pesci in faccia che Danny aveva ricevuto da parte di Rachel e, sì, doveva ammetterlo anche Steve, nessuno di loro due era fortunato in amore.

-Danny, qual'è il problema di fondo?-

Forse Danny era infuriato perché la figlia gli aveva detto di mettersi insieme ad un altro uomo o forse ancora per qualcosa che Steve non poteva nemmeno pensare.

Parole sbagliate. 

La furia che passò sul volto di Danny fece zittire per alcuni secondi il seal che si ritrovò a socchiudere gli occhi per cercare di capire cosa ci fosse sotto a quell’attacco di isterismo.

-Qual’è il problema? Tutto è il problema Steve! Mia figlia mi vede un totale disastro tanto da chiedermi gentilmente di mettermi insieme a te!-

Danny si era alzato in piedi, le mani sulla vita e un nervosismo diffuso e visibile. Stava gesticolando e si muoveva frenetico all'interno dell'ufficio. Steve lo conosceva fin troppo bene da sapere con certezza che non aveva ancora finito.

-Ci crede davvero! E io non potevo dirle che il suo Danno non ama gli uomini, non potevo perché mi ha guardato quasi come se mi stesse supplicando!-

Il comandante della Five-o si alzò in piedi, cercando con le proprie parole di calmare l'altro uomo.

-Danny non è successo nulla di male, tu vedi il lato brutto della cosa ma Grace lo ha fatto per proteggerti ed è…-

Non riuscì a finire di parlare che la voce alta e potente di Danny tuonò sulla sua, zittendolo.

-Devo essere io a proteggere lei! Ha tredici anni, Steve! Non vedo lato positivo o negativo, non qui! Puoi… anzi potresti essere così gentile per questa volta di cercare di metterti nei miei di panni?-

Le mani del detective si posarono sul proprio petto, in una chiara richiesta di empatia, una cosa in cui Steve non era mai stato bravo a fare, soprattutto non con uno che andava nel panico per tutto e che parlava sempre dicendo tutto quello che gli passava per la testa.

Se ne stette zitto, abbassando lo sguardo, incapace di difendersi da quella richiesta semplice quanto per lui impossibile.

-Non capisco solo tutto questo tuo arrabbiarti, tutto qui.-

Alla fine aveva dato aria alla bocca, in modo pacato che però aveva portato Danny a chiudersi a riccio, passandogli di fianco per uscire dal proprio ufficio senza rivolgergli più la parola. Lo seguì con passo svelto fino al tavolo interattivo, sentendolo parlare fingendo interesse per il caso.

-Con cosa abbiamo a che fare, ragazzi?-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	2. Capitolo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno!! 
> 
> Eccoci qui con questo secondo capitolo!
> 
> Gli avvertimenti per questo simpatico capitolo sono pochi, in verità è solo uno: sesso.
> 
> Esatto, quasi tutto il capitolo è incentrato sullo slash quindi spero che vi piaccia e di aver reso la cosa più fattibile possibile.
> 
> Dal prossimo capitolo vi giuro che le cose si faranno movimentate, questi primi due capitoli sono quelli diciamo per sondare il terreno, non odiatemi, please, sono una personcina con tanto bisogno di affetto. (xD)
> 
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, come vi sembra il capitolo e la scena in sé, detto ciò buona lettura!
> 
> | 3899 parole | McDanno | 2 di 14 capitoli |

  
  


Era stata una giornata strana, Kono aveva provato ad indagare su ciò che era accaduto tra i due boss ma si era ritrovata a scontrarsi con un muro dalla parte di Steve e ad un sorriso gentile e dissimulatore di Danny. 

Danny aveva passato la giornata con lei o con Chin mentre Steve aveva viaggiato in parallelo con Lou. Si erano rivolti la parola giusto per il caso, giusto il minimo indispensabile, fuggendo l'uno dalla presenza dell'altro.

-Va bene, per oggi basta. Ci vediamo domani, se c’è qualche novità Duke ci avvertirà.-

La voce di Steve era stata chiara e bassa. Kono entrò nell'ufficio dove sapeva esserci già Chin e Lou, indicando i due boss che se l’erano già svignata, ben attenti a non incontrarsi.

-Che diavolo è successo?-

Lou alzò le spalle, sbuffando stanco.

-Steve mi ha raccontato qualcosa ma ho dovuto tirargli fuori le parole di bocca. Mi ha solo detto che Danny ha dato di matto per qualcosa che lui non ha nemmeno capito fino in fondo, ma non mi ha detto nulla di più.-

Chin sospirò scuotendo la testa e parlando verso la cugina con parole calme.

-Danny non ha spiccicato parola sulla cosa, ho provato a tastare il terreno ma è stato bravo. E’ un detective formidabile e, non appena ha capito dove volevo arrivare, mi ha depistato.-

Kono ridacchiò di fronte alla faccia triste del cugino, in fondo Danny era davvero bravo nel suo lavoro e Chin non poteva farci molto.

-Quindi Steve è stato più propenso a parlare di Danny, le cose si fanno strane ed inquietanti.-

Lou ridacchiò preparandosi per andarsene dalla struttura.

-Sarà la crisi del settimo anno.-

Scoppiarono a ridere e Kono dovette rettificare bonariamente.

-Sono solo sei anni che si conoscono, quella ci sarà il prossimo anno!-

Sulla via del ritorno Danny si era fermato in un negozio per recuperare alcune materie prime che sapeva scarseggiare in casa: frutta, verdura e dentifricio.

Si ritrovò a fermarsi di fronte ad una cassa da dodici di birra e, sbuffando e dandosi mentalmente dell'idiota, la caricò nel proprio carrello.

Pagò e, una volta caricata la merce nel baule, si avviò verso casa.

Sistemò le buste della spesa, mangiandosi alcuni pomodori, senza la reale voglia di cucinare.

Aveva passato tutta la giornata infuriato con Steve, il solo pensiero gli mandava il sangue al cervello ma, concretamente, non sapeva il motivo per il quale si era arrabbiato tanto.

Avevano opinioni differenti praticamente su qualsiasi cosa facevano, allora perché si era tanto scaldato di fronte al palese menefreghismo del collega?

Sua figlia in fondo aveva cercato di proteggerlo e il seal aveva ragione, non c’era nulla di male nelle sue parole.

Afferrò la prima birra e, senza nemmeno pensarci, la tracannò, finendola in pochi sorsi. Si ritrovò a guardare la bottiglia vuota sbuffando.

Si cambiò, lasciando cadere a terra la camicia e i pantaloni da lavoro, decidendo di indossare una comoda tuta scura abbinata ad una maglietta bianca e larga. 

Si portò altre birre sul tavolino di fronte al divano, sdraiandosi rilassato, afferrando la prima bottiglia. 

Il suo cellulare vibrò portando Danny a sbuffare, allungò un braccio per sbloccare lo schermo e leggere il mittente: Eric.

Afferrò l'oggetto e lesse il messaggio che gli aveva mandato il nipote, SMS in cui gli raccontava che non sarebbe tornato a casa a dormire e dove c’era anche una sorta di confessione in cui il giovane ammetteva di dormire da una ragazza ma di cui, decisamente, a Danny non importava, non in quel momento dove la sua vita sembrava già abbastanza incasinata di suo.

Sbuffò nuovamente, afferrando la bottiglia di birra e portandosela alle labbra, bevendone un sorso mentre accendeva il televisore e faceva partire un film d’azione, un film che sapeva non avrebbe mai guardato, troppo assorto in quei pensieri che lo stavano dilaniando.

Grace forse aveva ragione, forse con Steve poteva essere sé stesso perché alla fine era sempre stato così tra loro. Non c’erano mezzi termini o altro, si insultavano, si prendevano a parole ma poi, quando uno dei due aveva bisogno, l'altro correva a discapito di tutto.

L’amicizia era un fattore semplice per una persona espansiva come Danny, era facile da gestire per lui, ma l’amore era tutta un'altra storia. Da quello non si poteva tornare indietro e Danny ne era sempre stato terrorizzato, almeno in parte.

Senza contare che lui non era in grado di fare il cattivo della situazione, sapeva che gli sarebbe bastato vedere Steve in pericolo per tornare di corsa da lui, si sarebbe scottato se si fosse immischiato con Steve e con i sentimenti, ne era consapevole ma non riusciva a smettere di pensarci. 

Stappò la terza bottiglia cercando una posizione comoda su quel divano che, improvvisamente, sembrava fatto di sassi sotto al suo corpo stanco.

Era stanco di pensarci così chiuse gli occhi, cercando di rilassarsi.

Il trillo del campanello lo obbligò ad aprire nuovamente gli occhi, sbuffando infastidito prima ancora di alzarsi e spalancare la porta senza nemmeno controllare dallo spioncino.

-Steve?-

Si ritrovò a specchiarsi nei suoi occhi, meravigliato e dubbioso. Era vestito come sempre con i suoi cargo scuri ed una camicia azzurro chiaro. 

Il seal era di fronte a lui, tra le mani una scatola di sei birre e un cartone della pizza.

-Tregua? Sono sincero e te lo posso dimostrare…-

Danny lo osservò stranito, inarcando le sopracciglia, doveva essere caduto e aver battuto la testa in maniera violenta oppure stava sognando, dopotutto stava avendo una visione in cui Steve gli stava chiedendo una tregua senza aver combinato nulla.

Fece per parlare spalancando la bocca ma Steve lo anticipò, con un sorriso sornione stampato in volto.

-La pizza è senza ananas, più di questa dimostrazione da bandiera bianca non so che fare.-

Danny ridacchiò, divertito da tutta la situazione, alzando le spalle e scuotendo la testa. Si leccò le labbra prima di fare spazio all'altro per lasciarlo entrare.

-Abbiamo avuto la stessa idea?-

Steve appoggiò le cose che aveva tra le mani sul tavolino di fronte al divano mentre Danny recuperava le tre bottiglie vuote e le portava in cucina. Afferrò dei tovaglioli e li portò da Steve.

-Diciamo che avevo finito le scorte di birra e ho preso un cartone da dodici ma penso che, ora che siamo in due, non dureranno molto.-

Scoppiarono a ridere, sedendosi sul divano discutendo su cosa guardare. L'assurda lite del pomeriggio accantonata in un angolo e già parzialmente dimenticata.

-Danno, non avrai intenzione di farmi vedere gli Avengers.-

Riferendosi al film che, in quel preciso istante, stava passando sullo schermo.

-Di sicuro non vedremo Rambo. Ammetto che ti ci vedrei bene come Capitan America.-

Avevano bevuto quasi tutte le birre e avevano mangiato la pizza della tregua, Danny aveva infine rovistato nel freezer riuscendo a recuperare anche del gelato. 

Si era rilassati, aveva chiacchierato ed erano brilli ed era già passata l’una. 

-Danny vado in bagno.-

Il biondo mugugnò qualcosa di incomprensibile prima di appropriarsi del divano, stendendosi e socchiudendo gli occhi per godersi quella strana calma surreale che sembrava averli avvolti.

Steve uscì dal bagno dopo un paio di minuti, avevano alzato il gomito ma ora erano lì, il seal in piedi, immobile, ad osservare Danny che riposava sulla stoffa chiara del divano.

Aveva le labbra leggermente aperte, giusto lo spazio necessario per permettere alla lingua di uscire e passare sulla carne leggermente secca. 

Era seduto con una gamba distesa sul mobilio e l’altra piegata e appoggiata morbidamente a terra, un avambraccio a coprirgli gli occhi e l’altra mano abbandonata morbidamente ad accarezzarsi il ventre scoperto dalla stoffa.

Steve si ritrovò ad avvicinarsi a lui e a gattonare silenziosamente sopra di lui con gli occhi fissi sulla bocca del collega. Lo sovrastava piacevolmente e la mente di Steve stava registrando ogni minimo movimento involontario di Danny, improvvisamente pieno di un desiderio che non si era nemmeno accorto di provare per lui.

Il detective, stranito dal silenzio, si ritrovò a spostare il braccio dal proprio volto scontrandosi con la faccia di Steve. Erano vicini, forse poco meno di dieci centimetri e Danny, nonostante l’alcol che gli circolava nel sangue, si mosse appoggiando le mani sul petto del collega cercando di spingerlo debolmente lontano da sé.

Debolmente perché i suoi occhi erano incatenati a quelli dell’altro, incapaci di distogliersi da tutto il casino di situazione che gli stava facendo contrarre lo stomaco in modo piacevole.

-Steve, che stai facendo? Si è incantato il criceto?-

La sua unica arma contro il mondo intero era il suo sarcasmo, ma la voce con cui quelle due domande erano uscite dalla sua bocca, sembrava quasi un sussurro, quasi una richiesta muta, una supplica.

Il volto di Steve si avvicinò al suo e Danny si mosse cercando di mettere spazio tra loro, ma le mani del seal furono veloci abbastanza da fermare quelle mani che premevano sul suo petto così da riuscire a far scontrare le loro bocche.

Il detective si bloccò, irrigidendosi, non abbastanza ubriaco da lasciarsi andare ma, allo stesso modo, desideroso di sentire quel contatto nuovo.

La testa di Steve si allontanò leggermente e si ritrovarono a guardarsi, pozze verdi che si persero in quelle azzurre di Danny. 

La delusione negli occhi del moro fece scattare qualcosa nel cervello del biondo, qualcosa che lo portò a leccarsi le labbra assaporando la leggera scia che sapeva di Steve. Si ritrovò a muovere il collo andando verso la bocca socchiusa che lo aveva sfiorato poco prima.

Danny riuscì a liberare le mani dalla presa morbida del seal e, subito, ne portò una sul retro del collo del compagno, approfondendo il bacio, lasciando che le loro lingue si incontrassero in una battaglia fatta di saliva e denti.

Steve si mosse senza perdere tempo, spostando le mani e lasciandole scivolare lungo i fianchi di Danny. Spostò le dita saggiando cautamente l'epidermide, accarezzando mentre liberava la pelle dalla stoffa man mano saliva nell'esplorazione. Le sue dita lo accarezzarono facendolo fremere, portando il biondo ad inarcarsi leggermente per andare incontro a quella sensazione di piacere che si estendeva da ogni centimetro che veniva toccato da Steve.

La voce bassa di Danny mentre gemeva fece vibrare Steve. Aveva sfiorato i capezzoli con la punta delle dita e la risposta era stata immediata. Si ritrovò a sorridere calando nuovamente sulla sua bocca e sul suo sapore che lo stavano facendo impazzire. 

La mano di Danny si mosse scivolando sugli addominali del compagno, accarezzandoli distrattamente e godendo di quel corpo che sembrava essere stato scolpito nel marmo più pregiato.

I fumi dell’alcool sembravano essere scomparsi, i loro movimenti e i loro occhi parlavano chiaro: erano più sani di quello che erano disposti ad ammettere.

Steve si sostenne con le braccia muscolose abbassandosi per far scontrare i loro corpi, facendo combaciare i loro muscoli e gemendo l’uno nella bocca dell’altro mentre le loro lingue lottavano ancora, vogliose e prepotenti.

-Danny…-

Per Danny era la prima volta che sentiva un bisogno così fisico e mentale di andare a letto con una persona, di sentire la presenza di quella persona contro di sé, _dentro_ di sé.

Gemette in risposta al proprio nome uscito dalle labbra di Steve, aveva un tono disperato e basso, un tono che non gli aveva mai sentito ma che era passato al primo posto nelle sue preferenze. Una fitta di pura eccitazione si srotolò lungo la sua colonna vertebrale finendo la sua corsa direttamente nel suo membro.

-Andiamo in camera, Steve.-

La voce tremula ed impaziente accarezzò le orecchie del seal, obbligandolo a sorridere di fronte al messaggio nascosto tra le parole, gli rubò un altro bacio mordendo le sue labbra senza la vera intenzione di fargli male. 

Il tragitto che divideva la sala e la camera da letto era breve ma i loro corpi non si separarono nemmeno per un secondo, le mani avevano continuato a vagare curiose l’uno sul corpo dell’altro, toccavano ogni parte che ancora doveva essere scoperta cercando di memorizzare più pelle possibile.

Si stavano studiando continuando a divorarsi, affamati del loro sapore.

-Me ne pentirò domattina ma per ora…-

Il bacio si era interrotto per permettere a Danny di levarsi la maglia, facendola cadere sul pavimento prima di perdersi a guardare Steve che si slacciava lascivamente la camicia mentre continuava a guardarlo come se lui fosse un semplice agnello che si stava lasciando stringere dalle potenti fauci del predatore. Steve si avvicinò a Danny portandosi alle sue spalle, baciandogli la spalla destra per poi risalire, contatto dopo contatto, fino al collo e al retro dell’orecchio.

-Domani è un altro giorno. Ci penseremo domani, Danno.-

Il suo fiato caldo si scontrò contro il padiglione auricolare del detective che si ritrovò a rabbrividire, spingendo all’indietro il proprio corpo per farlo aderire contro quello del compagno. 

Sentire l'erezione di Steve che premeva sul suo fondoschiena lo portò a gemere socchiudendo gli occhi, il pensiero che il seal lo desiderava era incredibilmente eccitante per Danny.

Sapeva che non sarebbe stato così facile, che niente lo sarebbe stato dopo la nottata che stavano vivendo, ma il suo corpo stava parlando chiaramente su quanto desiderasse tutta quell’assurda situazione. Per quanto la mente di Danny si stesse sforzando di trovare dei lati negativi, non riusciva a contrastare la voglia e il desiderio che gli scorrevano sotto pelle e nelle vene.

Le mani di Steve si mossero accarezzandogli i fianchi e risalendo sugli addominali e sui pettorali, portando i due a stringersi in quell’abbraccio goffo e strano. Le dita tracciarono scie immaginarie, salirono e scesero fino a sparire oltre la stoffa dei pantaloni.

Danny appoggiò la testa sulla spalla del compagno gemendo, improvvisamente fatto di gelatina di fronte a quella mano calda che lo stava semplicemente accarezzando nell'intimità.

I denti di Steve si chiusero sul lobo dell’orecchio sinistro, prima di parlare soffiando delicatamente sulla parte lesa mentre si strusciava su di lui facendo sentire al compagno tutta la sua voglia.

-Voglio averti, Danno. Non posso resistere ancora per molto…-

La stessa cosa stava passando per la mente di Danny, per quanto l’intera situazione fosse stuzzicante ed eccitante, loro avevano in corpo una media di dieci birre ciascuno e nessuno dei due eccelleva in pazienza. 

-Vado a prendere dell’olio...-

Danny si ritrovò a socchiudere gli occhi, non era stupido e sapeva come funzionava il sesso tra due uomini, ma la frase di Steve e la sua improvvisa mancanza dietro di sé, obbligarono il biondo ad afferrargli velocemente la mano, fermandolo prima che lasciasse la stanza. 

Non lo guardò negli occhi per via del lieve imbarazzo che si stava diffondendo nella sua anima ma si limitò a leccarsi le labbra prima di parlare con tono basso e colpevole.

-Nel terzo cassetto c’è del lubrificante…- 

Steve si ritrovò a scontrarsi con il volto di Danny che aveva chiuso gli occhi, consapevole del facile fraintendimento che poteva dare il tenere del lubrificante nel comodino della camera da letto.

Ascoltò la sua voce mentre si spostava dove l'altro gli aveva indicato.

-E’ lì da quando stavo con Gabby. Aveva un piccolo problema e lo usavamo per… beh hai capito.-

Steve trovò il flaconcino e una confezione di preservativi, posando l’occorrente sul letto prima di slacciare la cintura che, nel silenzio della stanza, sembrò il suono dell’esplosione di una bomba.

-Se vuoi ci fermiamo, Danny, perché tra poco non riuscirò a fermarmi, non con te e non dopo i baci che ci siamo scambiati.-

Il corpo del detective vibrò e Steve si ritrovò a godere a quella vista, aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi ma lo vide annuire ed aprirli prima di affiancarsi al seal per allungare il collo e baciarlo.

Le loro labbra si scontrarono in un contatto forte e desideto.

Steve prese velocemente il sopravvento della situazione, spingendo il corpo tonico del compagno sul letto, obbligandolo a sdraiarsi per poi scendere a riprendere tra le dita l’erezione pulsante del suo Danno.

La accarezzò con calma, togliendo dagli impicci la tuta e i boxer da quel corpo che non si era mai accorto di desiderare con tutta quella forza. 

Danny si mosse inaspettatamente sotto di lui allungandosi ad accarezzarlo con una mano, permettendo alle proprie dita di scendere oltre l'orlo dei pantaloni per afferrare la sua eccitazione mentre cercava ancora le labbra di Steve come se fossero una droga di cui lui era assuefatto.

Gemettero a quel contatto, godendo tra gemiti liquidi di piacere e mani ruvide.

Steve si allungò per recuperare il flacone e stapparlo con un sonoro pop che lo fece sorridere mentre sentiva il corpo caldo del compagno spingersi verso di lui, inarcando la schiena e spingendosi contro la mano che lo stava accarezzando con dedizione.

Si interruppe afferrando le caviglia di Danny per spingerlo a sdraiarsi al meglio, piegandogli le gambe per avere accesso alla sua entrata. Avvicinò la testa verso l’interno coscia e morse la pelle delicata lasciandogli un segno rosso. Danny si inarcò gemendo e buttando indietro la testa, maledicendo, anche se non del tutto convinto, Steve per quei modi rudi e da animale.

Si riempì le dita d'una mano di liquido lubrificante e lasciò che un dito scivolasse all’interno del corpo del compagno, non trovò resistenza e, forse, era anche grazie alla quantità di alcool che circolava nel loro sangue.

Si mosse leggermente, lasciando che anche una seconda estremità entrasse nel corpo caldo e stretto del detective. 

Il corpo si tese sotto di lui, occhi spalancati e la lingua che usciva dalla bocca per accarezzarsi le labbra.

-Ti faccio male?-

La testa di Danny negò e le sue mani si allungarono a circondargli il collo per tirarlo in un bacio scomposto e desiderato.

-E’ più un fastidio, continua.-

Le sue dita si mossero, cercando di allentare i muscoli tesi delle pareti interne e gemendo nel sentire le leggere contrazioni che, involontarie, lo costringevano in una morsa di piacere.

Steve si perse un momento nell'osservare la scena che gli si stava presentando sotto agli occhi: Danny era spettinato, aveva in volto un'espressione a metà tra il sofferente e l'impaziente mentre il suo corpo nudo era a sua completa disposizione. 

Si trovò a gemette sentendo l'eccitazione vibrare nelle sue vene.

Si piegò mordendo il capezzolo del compagno per poi succhiare la pelle lesa, Danny si mosse inarcandosi a quel contatto inatteso e gemette, imprecando rumorosamente.

Il seal ridacchiò permettendo ad un terzo dito di scivolare con calma all'interno ed iniziare a muoversi. Il volto del detective si tese, distorcendosi in una piccola smorfia di dolore che venne subito accolta da Steve scoccandogli un bacio carico di passione.

Per Steve non era la prima esperienza con qualcuno del suo stesso sesso, era successo in un paio di missioni e la cosa non gli aveva mai dato fastidio, era sempre stato aperto ad ogni situazione ma mai si sarebbe immaginato di finire in un letto con Danny, eppure ora che lo aveva sotto gli occhi e tra le mani, lo trovava perfetto.

-Dio, Steve…-

La sua voce era un sibilo liquido, carico di tensione e di voglia repressa.

-Girati, Danny.-

Steve si allontanò da lui, lasciando cadere a terra gli ultimi indumenti che indossava, non perdendo di vista nessun movimento del compagno.

Si era girato, goffo ed inesperto, mostrandosi a Steve e facendolo fremere di aspettativa.

Afferrò il preservativo e lo indossò, cospargendo il proprio membro con un'ulteriore dose di lubrificante, prima di avvicinarsi a Danny e posizionarlo meglio.

Gli allargò le ginocchia e sistemò il bacino per poi piegarsi e baciargli la colonna vertebrale, strusciandosi contro di lui mentre il suo petto aderiva alla schiena di Danny.

-Sei un animale anche lì sotto, non entrerà mai…-

Steve ridacchiò baciandogli l'orecchio di fronte a quella frase, sorridendo divertito.

Appoggiò la fronte tra le scapole del biondo prima di muoversi e scivolare lentamente in lui.

Danny si tese per via del bruciore e dal fastidio che stava provando, Steve portò una mano a scivolare sugli addominali del biondo fino ad arrivare ad accarezzargli l'erezione in modo da distrarlo dalla penetrazione.

Ci fu un momento di blocco prima che Steve, sentendo i muscoli farsi cedevoli attorno a sé, si muovesse sprofondando nel corpo del compagno con una spinta secca e fluida.

Un gemito lasciò la bocca di tutti e due, un gemito un po' sofferto e un po' desiderato.

Steve lasciò che il corpo di Danny si abituasse all'intrusione, continuando ad accarezzargli l'erezione cercando di distrarlo facendolo godere, seppur in minor quantità.

Dovettero passare alcuni minuti prima che un gemito liquido di piacere uscisse dalla bocca del detective portando istintivamente Steve a muoversi, impaziente ma attento.

Mosse il bacino arretrando e sprofondando nuovamente in quel corpo che sembrava accoglierlo, spinta dopo spinta, sempre più volentieri.

Steve raddrizzò la schiena portando le mani a stringere i fianchi di Danny, aumentando il ritmo delle spinte mentre il suo compagno allungava le mani ad afferrare il legno della testiera del letto.

Ad ogni nuova stoccata il corpo del detective si assestava, andandogli incontro alla ricerca di un piacere che sembrava voler esplodere da un momento all'altro.

I gemiti e il sonoro schiocco della loro pelle che entravano in contatto, erano gli unici suoni che rimbalzavano nella stanza da letto, un piccolo concerto che colpiva le loro orecchie inondandole di piacere.

-Steve…-

Il suo nome, sussurrato come una richiesta disperata, fece rabbrividire il soldato. Lasciò che una mano scivolasse sul petto di Danny in modo da aiutarlo a raddrizzare la schiena per poterlo baciare in quella posizione un po' scomoda e un po' perfetta.

Il bacino di Steve si mosse portando l'altro ad urlare di piacere e ad artigliare il polso del seal.

Il comandante si mosse uscendo dal corpo accogliente e, perdendo ogni briciolo di delicatezza, portò Danny a sdraiarsi supino prima di sprofondare nuovamente in lui e muoversi senza perdere di vista le espressioni estasiate del suo compagno.

Erano al limite.

Le braccia del detective si allungarono sulla sua schiena imprimendo dei segni di graffi, li avvertì millimetro dopo millimetro mentre scavavano sulle sue spalle.

Danny si inarcò sotto di lui, prima di riversare il proprio piacere sporcando il ventre di Steve, chiudendo gli occhi e spalancando la bocca per rilasciare un gemito basso e profondo, un suono che vibrò sulla pelle di Steve portandolo, dopo un paio di spinte, a venire con un gemito osceno ed animalesco.

Si accasciò sul corpo del compagno, cercando di respirare e di recuperare le facoltà di comunicazione prima di Danny.

Si sdraiò vicino a lui, voltandosi a guardare l'espressione soddisfatta del detective che si stava leccando le labbra ad occhi chiusi, come se volesse godersi quegli ultimi attimi di pace.

Steve si avvicinò, avrebbe tanto voluto rubargli un bacio ma qualcosa lo fece demordere da quel pensiero, non erano nulla e Danny lo aveva detto fin da subito che se ne sarebbero pentiti. Non voleva rovinare il già precario equilibrio di quella strana giornata.

-Danny… forse è meglio se…-

La voce di Steve uscì bassa, stranamente insicura. Non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa voleva dire di preciso ma si ritrovò a guardare l'espressione di Danny sorridendo come un idiota.

Il detective aveva aperto un occhio e aveva guardato l'orario prima di parlare con tono basso e assonnato.

-Sono le quattro del mattino. Dormi e stai zitto.-

La mano di Danny si era mossa verso l'alto ad indicare il soffitto, come se ce l'avesse con lui.

Steve dovette annuire, allungandosi per recuperare il lenzuolo che, nell'amplesso, era finito in fondo al letto. Coprì i loro corpi stanchi e si sdraiò addormentandosi rilassato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	3. Capitolo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno!
> 
> E siamo giunti al terzo capitolo, che agonia eh!
> 
> In questo capitolo la storia inizia a diventare intrigante (spero), spero che vi piaccia, non so se ci sono avvertimenti in questo capitolo…
> 
> Ringrazio chiunque legge e vi sarei grata se decideste di lasciarmi un pensierino, grazie infinite <3
> 
> Buona lettura!
> 
> | 4131 parole | McDanno | 3 di 14 capitoli |

  
  
  


La luce che filtrava dalla finestra lo obbligò ad aprire gli occhi, mugugnando infastidito e girandosi nel letto avvertendo i muscoli di tutto il corpo formicolare.

Le immagini e i suoni di ciò che era successo durante la notte gli tornarono in mente, forti ed imbarazzanti ma anche piacevoli e travolgenti. 

Nascose la testa sotto il cuscino prima di sbuffare e spostare il lenzuolo, notando che Steve stava ancora dormendo, nudo e rilassato vicino a lui.

Era supino con una mano appoggiata sullo stomaco e l'altra sotto alla testa, riusciva ad essere composto anche mentre dormiva, era incredibile.

Si guardò notando i lividi che, violacei, si erano formati sui suoi fianchi insieme ai vari segni di morsi che sentiva sulla pelle come se Steve glieli stesse imprimendo in quel preciso istante, portandolo ad arrossire leggermente mentre si mordeva le labbra.

Sulla pelle tesa dei fianchi si potevano contare le dita che, per via della presa possente e possessiva che Steve aveva usato, si erano formate lasciando un alone nerastro che testimoniava il loro amplesso.

Scosse la testa doveva smettere di pensarci, non dopo che, al semplice ricordo del calore del corpo dell’altro contro il proprio, aveva avuto un fremito che non aveva nulla a che fare con il freddo.

Si mise a sedere, passandosi le mani nei capelli privi di gel e sbuffò scrocchiando il collo.

Ogni muscolo era piacevolmente intorpidito e avvertiva un leggero fastidio tra le natiche ma, sinceramente, si sarebbe aspettato un dolore più pungente ed insopportabile.

Chiuse gli occhi leccandosi le labbra e mordendosi la parte inferiore prima di alzarsi con una mezza smorfia e dirigersi verso il proprio armadio, dove afferrò un paio di boxer e dei vestiti puliti per andare al lavoro.

Si diresse in bagno e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, appoggiandosi alla superficie ed imprecando tra i denti. 

Non poteva non ammettere a sé stesso che fosse stata una notte meravigliosa ma il suo cervello da persona pessimistica non poteva non portarlo a pensare a quello che avrebbe comportato nella loro amicizia e, peggio ancora, sul lavoro...

Perché si doveva complicare la vita ogni volta che trovava un equilibrio tra felicità e sopravvivenza?

Il trillo ovattato del cellulare lo svegliò, obbligandolo a voltarsi e a tirarsi seduto mentre lo sguardo cercava il dispositivo.

Non era in camera, ne era certo, e quella non era casa sua…

Le immagini della notte gli passarono davanti agli occhi, scena dopo scena, portando il seal a sorridere e cercare l’altro nel letto vicino a sé.

Danny non c’era ma il rumore dell’acqua che scorreva gli fece immaginare la posizione del compagno. Dovevano parlare e lo sapeva perfettamente eppure il rumore del suo cellulare continuava a dargli fastidio, ronzando nelle orecchie.

Si alzò velocemente dal letto infilandosi i pantaloni e corricchiando per raggiungere la sala dove, insieme al cellulare di Danny e alle chiavi dell’auto, c’era il suo dispositivo che squillava con altre tre notifiche di chiamate perse.

-McGarrett.-

Duke e la polizia avevano trovato una pista e avevano subito contattato la Five-o. Steve ascoltò i dettagli appena scoperti e chiese all’amico di comunicarli anche a Chin e a Kono così che loro potessero raggiungere subito uno dei due luoghi che gli avevano indicato.

Chiuse la telefonata e raggiunse la porta del bagno bussando.

Lo scrosciare dell’acqua si era interrotto non appena aveva risposto al telefono quindi Steve era certo che il compagno fosse lì e che non fosse fuggito dalla finestra.

Si ritrovò a parlare appoggiato allo stipite della porta, con la braccia conserte al petto. 

Sapeva che dovevano parlare di quello che avevano fatto nella notte ma il doverlo dire ad alta voce rendeva tutto vero.

-Danny, dobbiamo parlare di ciò che è successo...-

Non era facile per il grande Steve McGarrett parlare di sentimenti e di qualsiasi altra cosa che aveva a che fare con la sfera emotiva, ma sapeva di doverlo fare perché teneva troppo a Danny e non voleva perderlo.

La porta venne spalancata e Danny si presentò di fronte a lui, pronto per andare al lavoro, lavato pettinato e vestito. 

Stava fuggendo dal suo sguardo e si stava mordendo le labbra in modo nervoso ed insicuro.

Steve lo osservò, pronto a parlare e ad iniziare un qualsiasi discorso per sbloccare la situazione di stallo in cui erano caduti ma la voce bassa e rassegnata del collega lo inchiodò sul posto.

-Lo so che dobbiamo parlare di quello che è successo, siamo due adulti e come tali dobbiamo affrontarlo ma... -

Il monologo si interruppe e Danny cercò lo sguardo del seal per fissarlo pieno di insicurezze e di certezze prima di continuare, puntandogli quasi con dolcezza un dito sul petto, sorridendogli.

-Steve io non sono un soldato, lo sai che non sono capace di vedere tutto o bianco o nero e sai perfettamente che sono uno che ragiona sulle cose…-

I loro sguardi si incrinarono in un sorriso complice e divertito di fronte a quella frase.

-Lo ammetto che ogni tanto, anzi spesso, tendo a ragionarci troppo ma ho bisogno di tempo, Steve.-

Steve si mosse incrociando le braccia al petto, alzando un sopracciglio e preparandosi per parlare, aprendo la bocca cercando le parole tra le mille che aveva da dire. Ci mise troppo e, quel momento di vuoto, venne colmato nuovamente dal tono calmo di Danny.

-Non voglio mentirti e ciò che abbiamo…-

La voce del detective si abbassò di qualche ottava, non riuscendo a trovare la parola adatta per continuare il discorso che lo avrebbe esposto completamente a Steve.

-...condiviso, mi piace come parola, è stato bello. Probabilmente non la miglior nottata che io abbia avuto ma penso che si possa lavorare su questa cosa. Però devo avere del tempo per pensare ed elaborare la situazione. Me lo puoi concedere, Steve?-

Danny aveva parlato esponendosi come faceva sempre, per lui risultava facile parlare di ciò che gli passava in testa, era stato educato a dire sempre ciò che gli si sentiva di dire e Steve lo invidiava spesso e volentieri per questa sua dote, ma doveva ammettere che aveva ragione.

Annuì prima di parlare, sorridendogli dolcemente.

-Okay. Ci penseremo tutti e due, sai che per me risulta difficile capire ed esternare cosa provo e cosa non provo per qualcuno quindi… si, Danno.-

Danny annuì, rilassando le spalle tese e sospirando, come se si fosse tolto un peso enorme di dosso. Si fece da parte, indicando il bagno a Steve prima di tornare a parlare con il suo solito tono strafottente.

-Se vuoi usare il bagno e lavarti fai pure, animale.-

Steve ridacchiò a quella frase negando con la testa prima di sbuffare e parlare.

-Duke mi ha chiamato, abbiamo una pista sul molo. In tre minuti devi aver fatto colazione e sarebbe carino che tu mi preparassi il caffè.-

Danny sorrise, chiudendo gli occhi e leccandosi le labbra sospirò, gesticolando prima di dirigersi verso la cucina e parlare con tono alto per farsi sentire.

-Maniaco del controllo!-

-Lou, siamo arrivati al molo. Notizie?-

Steve aveva guidato sfrecciando per le strade e, una volta arrivati nella località che Duke gli aveva indicato, si erano fermati ed avevano contattato il quartier generale collegando il bluetooth dell’auto.

- _Ragazzi sono Kono, in quella zona non ci sono telecamere né all’interno del porto e nemmeno nelle zone limitrofe. Fate attenzione. Da ciò che abbiamo saputo dovrebbero essere due uomini e Chin è andato in prigione ad interrogare il loro complice. Appena sappiamo qualcosa in più vi contattiamo.-_

La conversazione venne chiusa e i due scesero aprendo il baule per afferrare i giubbotti anti proiettili, indossarli ed armarsi come erano soliti fare.

Era strano per tutti e due pensare a ciò che era successo solo la notte prima, ma cercavano di comportarsi come avevano sempre fatto, battibeccando per ogni cosa.

Steve si mosse e Danny con lui, era sempre stato la sua ombra nei casi e mai avrebbe smesso di esserlo.

-Controllo il lato sinistro del molo, tu vai a destra.-

Si guardarono e Danny annuì meccanicamente prima di camminare con le ginocchia piegate e la pistola tesa di fronte a sé. Camminò con passo veloce fino ad arrivare ad una serie di grosse navi da cargo.

Alzò gli occhi per vedere se c’era qualcosa di strano in esse ma si dovette ricredere, lì non c’era nulla. Stava per premere il pulsante della ricetrasmittente per comunicare con Steve quando la voce spezzata e supplicante di una giovane donna lo colpì obbligandolo a guardarsi intorno con circospezione.

Superò due delle grosse imbarcazioni e si nascose dietro a delle casse di legno.

Quella che aveva sentito non era una donna, ma una ragazzina che, vista così, pareva avere l’età di Grace.

Gli uomini che stavano cercando per il caso facevano parte di una banda di razziatori che rubavano gioielli e diamanti, non avevano niente a che fare con delle minorenni. 

Danny stesso aveva avuto tra le mani i fascicoli dei tre uomini e il rapimento non c’era nei precedenti di nessuno dei sospettati. Senza contare che quelli avevano tratti nordici mentre i loro bersagli erano hawaiani.

Non c’entravano niente. Era solo il luogo sbagliato ed il momento sbagliato.

Si voltò per cercare di guardare meglio ma, dalla posizione in cui si trovava, non vedeva nulla, così decise di muoversi.

Uscì dal suo nascondiglio avvicinandosi di alcuni metri, in modo da rimanere vicino ad un riparo per poi puntare la pistola ed urlare.

-Five-o! Abbassate le armi!-

Gli uomini iniziarono a sparare ma vennero subito interrotti da una voce che proveniva dalla nave e che, una volta fermati gli scagnozzi, parlò direttamente a lui.

-Non so cosa tu ci faccia qui ma se vuoi che questa ragazza sopravviva, vieni avanti e butta a terra la pistola.-

Danny si voltò spiando dalla sua postazione tattica notando come, uno degli uomini, tenesse una ragazza per i capelli. Anche questa giovane aveva l’età di Grace e Danny si mosse, istintivo come suo solito nelle situazioni che comprendevano bambini.

Si alzò e camminò con le mani in alto, appoggiando la pistola a terra e camminando con passo cauto verso di loro.

-Cosa ne facciamo di lui?-

La voce di colui che tratteneva la ragazza era uscita fredda ma agitata. Teneva la canna della pistola puntata sulla tempia della giovane che, disperata, lo stava guardando implorandogli di aiutarla.

-Legatelo intanto.-

Tre uomini si mossero legandolo e tirandolo sul ponte della nave, lo fecero inginocchiare mentre portavano la ragazza in un container.

Le porte di esso si aprirono con un cigolio mostrando a Danny la presenza di altre cinque ragazze, tutte giovani e spaventate.

-Cosa ne farete delle ragazze?-

Due scagnozzi gli puntarono la pistola alla testa e premettero, per fargli sentire il freddo metallo contro la pelle.

-Carne fresca per il continente.-

La voce che lo raggiunse era, molto probabilmente, del comandante della nave e Danny era sicuro di non aver mai sentito un accento inglese così terribile.

Respirò ed annuì più a sé stesso che agli altri uomini che aveva intorno.

Si leccò le labbra prima di parlare con tono basso e speranzoso, non avrebbe lasciato quelle ragazzine in preda a quei criminali. Non poteva.

-Se avete intenzione di uccidermi fatelo subito, prima che arrivi il mio collega altrimenti avrete addosso tutta la polizia delle Hawaii e parte dei Navy Seal.-

Gli uomini ridacchiarono, pensando che stesse scherzando ma la voce del capitano si fece sentire.

-Sei il secondo in comando della Five-o, i telegiornali e le riviste parlano di voi. Sarai la mia garanzia per lasciare le acque internazionali e, successivamente, fino alla meta, sarai la mia merce di scambio in caso le cose dovessero andare male.-

Danny chiuse gli occhi, annuendo. Steve da solo non avrebbe mai potuto fare molto contro quegli uomini soprattutto perché, lì sopra, non poteva esserci nessun effetto a sorpresa.

-Devi allontanare il tuo collega se non vuoi che le ragazze muoiano subito, insieme a te. Vuoi diventare cibo per pesci o preferisci collaborare?-

Il detective annuì nuovamente, i suoi occhi finirono in quel container ancora aperto, sorrise alle giovani ed ingoiò a vuoto. Il capitano si mosse facendolo alzare di peso e portandolo su una nave da carico molto più piccola di quella su cui c’erano le ragazze. 

Voleva depistare Steve.

-Una mossa falsa e la verginelle muoiono, ricordatelo biondino.-

_-Danny!-_

La voce leggermente distorta arrivò all’orecchio di Danny sia tramite la ricetrasmittente sia al suo orecchio, era vicino. Guardò l’ultima volta il suo rapitore e annuì, chiamando il nome di Steve, prima con voce tremula e poi con voce più convinta.

-Danny, che diavolo, rispondi alla….-

Lo sguardo di Steve si era posato su di lui, minacciato con una pistola al fianco con, alle spalle, un uomo mai visto prima.

-Metti giù la pistola o giuro che ti ammazzo!-

La voce di Steve era un ruggito minaccioso e Danny si ritrovò a negare con la testa, non avrebbe mai immaginato che, guardare dall’alto Steve e doverlo convincere ad andarsene, sarebbe stato così difficile.

Era la cosa più stupida e avventata che avesse mai fatto in tutti quei lunghi anni di servizio ma doveva riuscirci.

-Steve abbassa l’arma.-

La voce era sicura di ciò che faceva, il tono era calmo e la sua figura era tesa per via del rischio a cui stava andando incontro. Sospirò cercando un coraggio che, di solito, si presentava solo quando doveva salvare Steve da qualche assurda situazione, ritrovandosi a parlare nuovamente con tono calmo e pieno di fiducia.

-Lascia stare. Torna alla base e fidati di me.-

Steve si mosse, irrequieto come un animale in gabbia, negò con il capo stringendo la pistola puntandola verso l’uomo che si stava nascondendo dietro al corpo di Danny.

-Steve tornerò, solo non comportarti come tuo solito e non fare niente di avventato. Fidati di _me_.-

Anche se erano lontani, Danny poteva leggere nelle iridi di Steve la disperazione per la situazione assurda che si era venuta a creare.

La voce del rapitore si fece sentire per tutto il molo deserto, obbligando Danny a fissare lo sguardo in quello di Steve, annuendogli deciso e sicuro di sé.

-Non seguirci, non cercarci o lui muore. Lo libereremo quando saremo arrivati a destinazione. Se ho solo il minimo sentore che qualcuno ci sta seguendo, ti rispedisco il suo cadavere. Sono stato abbastanza chiaro?-

Steve annuì, alzando la pistola e riponendola nella fondina con movimenti lenti, arretrando di alcuni passi. Danny lo guardò e annuì, mimando l’ennesimo _fidati di me_ verso di lui.

-Vattene.-

La voce del capitano della nave tuonò mentre l'arma veniva spostata alla sua tempia con prepotenza, convincendo Steve ad arretrare fino all’auto.

Danny capì il motivo per il quale aveva scelto la nave più piccola, non era solo per depistare Steve ma era perché, dalla posizione in cui era ormeggiata, riusciva a vedere il parcheggio del molo.

Il rapinatore non si spostò fino a quando non vide la camaro nera sfrecciare via per la statale per poi spingere Danny per farlo scendere dalla nave.

-Kono!-

Steve aveva guidato come un forsennato e, nel tragitto, aveva chiamato il quartier generale per spiegare cosa fosse successo. Era sceso dall’auto e si era lanciato dagli altri, il respiro corto e la testa incasinata.

-Dimmi che lo hai localizzato.-

La ragazza si ritrovò ad annuire, il segnale era fermo al molo, avevano ancora una possibilità per salvare Danny.

-Andiamo.-

Guidò con Lou al suo fianco, era un buon amico quell’uomo ma nessuno poteva essere paragonato al _suo_ Danno.

Lo aveva appena definito suo e non gli aveva dato nessun fastidio, non dopo ciò che avevano condiviso la notte stessa. Lo avrebbe trascinato al sicuro prima di insultarlo.

Parcheggiarono e si mossero a colpo sicuro ma, quando arrivarono sulla parte destra del molo Steve lasciò cadere a terra il fucile, bloccandosi con lo sguardo vacuo ed incredulo.

-Steve?-

La voce di Lou raggiunse le sue orecchie con un tono preoccupato e teso.

-Steve! Che succede?-

Il seal si schiarì la voce camminando a passo svelto, percorrendo il molo a passi lunghi mentre si guardava intorno con gli occhi spalancati, inorridito.

-C’erano circa tredici navi qui nemmeno due ore fa. Navi mercantili. Ora non ce n'è nemmeno l’ombra.-

Kono si ritrovò a trattenere il fiato, guardando il loro capo che sembrava essere ad un passo da andare in mille pezzi. Il segnale era lì, segnava che Danny era al molo, eppure…

Steve camminò approssimativamente fino al luogo dove c’era la nave su cui aveva visto Danny e lì, lanciato in modo frettoloso, c’era il motivo del segnale.

Il distintivo, il cellulare e il giubbotto antiproiettile erano lì.

Steve si piegò sulle ginocchia, lasciando che le proprie dita sfiorassero la giubba per poi passare al cellulare, lo afferrò alzandolo da terra, involontariamente lo sbloccò mostrandogli la foto di Danny e di Grace. Si ritrovò a negare con la testa e ad imprecare a voce alta.

Kono camminò appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla sorridendogli dolcemente, tutti quanti sapevano il profondo rapporto speciale che univa i due boss. Steve e Danny potevano litigare e non parlarsi per delle ore, ma nel momento del bisogno c’erano sempre l’uno per l’altro.

Danny aveva rinunciato a riallacciare i rapporti con la sua ex moglie Rachel per salvare Steve e ancora il detective aveva mollato le Hawaii per correre in Afghanistan a salvarlo dai talebani quando anche Catherine lo aveva abbandonato.

Steve aveva seguito Danny in Colombia per aiutarlo a tirare fuori suo fratello dai guai e, per quanto la Five-o fosse una famiglia, nessuno sapeva cosa avevano dovuto sopportare in quel posto dimenticato da Dio.

Tutti sapevano che il legame tra i loro due capi era, forse, uno dei legami più forti che gli fosse mai capitato sotto agli occhi e vedere il dolore sul volto di Steve faceva male.

-Danny è bravo in quello che fa e, se come ci hai raccontato era convinto di ciò che faceva, Steve possiamo solo fidarci di lui e non smettere di cercarlo. Lo troveremo _.-_

Danny aprì gli occhi faticosamente, non vedeva nulla se non figure distorte e confuse, li richiuse dolorante mentre gemeva sofferente.

Cercò di fare un profondo respiro ma la gola secca gli comportò un leggero attacco di tosse, un fastidio che lo obbligò a piegarsi in due, accorgendosi che, sotto di sé, c’era una sorta di materasso.

Riprovò ad aprire gli occhi ritrovandosi a combattere contro il mal di testa che, man mano le figure si facevano nitide, aumentava in modo esponenziale.

Mugugnò voltandosi di lato cercando di mettere in ordine gli ultimi confusi ricordi.

_Aveva guardato Steve andarsene. Lo aveva guardato negli occhi cercando in tutti i modi di salutarlo per quella che, a suo avviso, era l’ultima volta._

_Aveva cercato disperatamente di imprimersi i suoi tratti marcati e, anche se sembrava distaccato, Danny sapeva che era terrorizzato quanto lui._

_Gli aveva fatto forza per farsi forza a sua volta, era certo di aver commesso l’errore più grande della sua vita ed era ancora più sicuro che lo avrebbe rimpianto fino alla fine dei pochi giorni di vita che pensava di avere ma, almeno nella sua testa, si ricordò il perché lo stava facendo…_

_Se doveva morire lo avrebbe fatto provando a salvare la vita alle ragazzine, non avrebbe fatto il codardo fingendo di non aver visto._

_Non quando, tra i loro volti terrorizzati e imploranti, poteva benissimo esserci la sua Grace._

_Lo avevano fatto spogliare del giubbotto antiproiettile, gli avevano tolto il cellulare e li avevano lanciati sul molo prima di portarlo sulla nave da cargo._

_Lo avevano obbligato a salire sulla nave mentre stava partendo, lo avevano fatto inginocchiare e gli avevano legato i polsi dietro la schiena._

_Aveva ingoiato saliva a vuoto e si era leccato le labbra, gli occhi si erano persi a guardare il paesaggio che dava sul mare, sarebbe morto come un idiota, lo sapeva._

_Un uomo gli aveva afferrato i polsi con forza mentre un secondo si era mosso raggiungendolo ed iniettandogli con violenza qualcosa nel collo._

_Danny aveva cercato di ribellarsi, aveva sbattuto le gambe e aveva cercato di colpire i suoi aggressori ma, presto, la sostanza che gli avevano iniettato in vena aveva iniziato a fare effetto._

_Sentiva il corpo diventare sempre più pesante, i suoi muscoli avevano smesso di ubbidire ai suoi comandi e il suo cervello si stava semplicemente spegnendo._

_Il respirare stava diventando difficile e il tenere gli occhi aperti sembrava un'utopia._

_L’unico ricordo che la sua mente aveva deciso di formulare era andato a Steve e alla sua scimmietta che erano venuti a svegliarlo solo due giorni prima, insieme._

_Una lacrima era caduta dai suoi occhi, silenziosa come un addio mai detto._

Era vivo, malconcio ma vivo.

Si ritrovò a guardare di fronte a sé, spalancando gli occhi mentre le lacrime risalirono ai suoi occhi. Si leccò le labbra prima di parlare con voce roca e sofferente.

Intorno a lui c’erano le ragazze, spaventate e terrorizzate da quella situazione.

-Ehi, sono il detective Danny Williams e vi prometto che farò di tutto pur di salvarvi. Non vi lascerò da sole.-

Sorrise alle sei ragazze, non era certo di poter mantenere quella promessa ma sapeva quanto, in situazioni difficile, la fiammella già flebile della speranza fosse importante.

Si mosse tirandosi a sedere ed accorgendosi, solo in quel momento, di una catena legata al suo collo con un grosso collare in pelle.

Si ritrovò a cercare di toglierselo, tastandolo con calma ma trovando solo pelle chiusa da tre lucchetti, la sua pazienza finì ben presto, provando a disfarsi dell’oggetto tramite la forza bruta, fallendo miseramente.

-Te l‘hanno messo per tenerti lontano dalla porta hanno detto…-

Danny si ritrovò ad alzare lo sguardo puntandolo su una ragazzina minuta, aveva i capelli arancioni ed assomigliava, come fisionomia, a Kono. 

Annuì, le ragazzine non erano legate sicuramente perché non erano in grado di difendersi e, di conseguenza, non rappresentavano una minaccia mentre lui, se libero, avrebbe potuto costituire un grosso problema.

Il rumore della porta del container che si apriva gelò loro il sangue, il detective non sapeva con precisione quanto tempo avesse dormito o cosa gli avessero iniettato ma tutta quella situazione non gli piaceva affatto.

-Sei sveglio, biondino. Una dose di droga ti ha steso per due giorni, buono a sapersi.-

Due giorni? Era collassato per quarantotto ore? Che cosa diavolo gli avevano somministrato? Si alzò in piedi, barcollando sentendo le gambe molli e tremanti, facendo ridere il suo carceriere.

-Il bagno è davanti a te, sei legato ma ci arrivi, le ragazze sono libere fino a quando non fanno qualche stronzata. Non provare a levarti il collare o una di loro muore…-

Danny si ritrovò ad annuire, serio e deciso a non abbassare lo sguardo da quel gorilla palestrato.

-Ci servi vivo, quindi mettiti comodo perché il viaggio è lungo.-

Danny parlò con tono calmo ma indagatore, voleva sapere di più su dove stavano andando e su cosa aspettarsi una volta giunti a destinazione, ma doveva procedere per gradi, dopotutto in quel momento non era di certo lui a reggere il coltello dalla parte del manico.

Lanciò una veloce occhiata alle spalle dell’uomo notando che era notte fonda e che le stelle erano luminose in cielo oltre che a vedersi chiaramente: dovevano già essersi allontanati dalle luci della città.

-Perché mi avete messo con le ragazze?-

L’uomo iniziò a ridere, una risata piena di gusto e di divertimento, che fece rabbrividire d’orrore Danny.

-I capi dicono che la tua presenza sarà importante, non tutte arriveranno sul continente vergini.-

Con quelle parole, una mano dell’uomo calò sulla testa della ragazza che, gentilmente, gli aveva parlato appena si era svegliato. Era quella più vicina alla porta e l'energumeno la trascinò fuori senza alcuna delicatezza, accompagnato dalle urla della ragazza e dalle preghiere di Danny.

-Lasciala andare! Ti prego! Non potete, no, no, no, no!-

Aveva tirato la catena sentendo il respiro farsi sofferente per via di quella pelle che gli schiacciava le vie respiratorie, imprecò tirando calci e pugni alla parete a cui era legato, cercando un modo per liberarsi.

Il leggero rumore della porta che si chiudeva bloccò l’accanimento di Danny, si accasciò lungo la parete, senza alcuna forza per lottare, tenendo la fronte sul freddo metallo lasciando che le lacrime sfuggissero, violente, al suo controllo.

-E’ solo una bambina, vi prego…-

Lo sussurrò più a sé stesso che ad altri, una sorta di flebile necessità di fermare quella barbarie.

Non era da solo lì dentro e, per il momento, non poteva farci nulla. Si ritrovò a respirare a pieni polmoni, prima di asciugarsi gli occhi umidi di lacrime e voltarsi con un sorriso dolce stampato in faccia.

Doveva pensare alle ragazze che erano lì con lui, essere forte per loro e con loro.

-Ehi, io mi sono presentato ma voi? Come vi chiamate? Che ne dite di fare un po’ di amicizia?-

To Be Continued...


	4. Capitolo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve!  
> Siamo giunti al quarto capitolo ed è forse il capitolo in cui ho più difficoltà a capire se l’ho scritto bene o meno perché, vi avviso, in questo capitolo succederà qualcosa di brutto ad una delle ragazze e spero di aver gestito bene ciò che fa Danny.  
> Detto ciò ringrazio chiunque stia leggendo, recensendo e seguendo questa storia. Vi invito a lasciarmi un messaggio del vostro passaggio con un commento per farmi sapere come vi sembra questa specie di storia.  
> Detto ciò vi lascio alla lettura del capitolo, ciao!
> 
> | 3819 parole | McDanno | Hurt |  
> | 3819 parole | McDanno | Hurt |

  
  


Le ragazze avevano parlato, sorridendogli spaventate prima di sussurrargli i loro nomi: Athena, Becky, Gwen e Tabitha.

Non era riuscito a sapere il nome della ragazza che avevano portato via e, la ragazzina che stava rannicchiata sul materasso vicino al suo, non aveva nemmeno alzato la testa dalle proprie ginocchia.

-E tu piccola, ce l’hai un nome?-

La testa della giovane si mosse in un chiaro segno di assenso, annuendo senza però fare altro. Nessun nome, sussurrato o urlato, raggiunse l’orecchio di Danny. Così decise di sedersi a gambe incrociate sul materasso, incrociando le gambe e parlando con tono leggero e pacato.

-Hai un nome ma non vuoi dirmelo, vuol dire che tirerò ad indovinare... Geltrude.-

Nel sentire quel nome la testa della giovane si era mossa, negando senza spostare il volto dalle ginocchia, obbligando Danny a tornare alla carica, fingendo di cercare una risposta nel soffitto metallico.

-Georgia?-

Altra negazione.

-Virginia.-

La ragazza negò nuovamente ma il detective non demorse, picchiando la propria mano chiusa a pugno sul palmo aperto della mano libera producendo un suono leggermente secco ma ovattato, giusto il necessario per riscuotere la ragazza senza però spaventarla.

-Ci sono, Ellen.-

La piccola aveva alzato la testa nell’udire il suono, trovandosi a specchiarsi negli occhi di Danny, curiosa e con un piccolo sorriso ad inarcarle l’angolo della bocca. La giovane scosse nuovamente la testa lasciando ondeggiare i capelli scuri portando l’uomo a fingere una leggere delusione che la portò a parlare.

-Ci sei andato vicino, mi chiamo Ellie. Cosa cambia sapere il mio nome se non ci salverà nessuno?-

Il detective sorrise dolcemente nel sentire le parole sconsolate della ragazzina, Danny si ritrovò improvvisamente a capire quello che Steve provava ogni volta che lui se ne usciva con la sua negatività. Parlò con tono pacato, passando in rassegna i volti delle cinque ragazzine che lo stavano guardando speranzose.

-Cambia che io adesso sò come ti chiami e, quando usciremo da questa brutta situazione, io potrò chiamare i tuoi genitori e dirgli di venire a prendere la loro bellissima figlia.-

La giovane inarcò gli angoli della labbra in un timido sorriso, rincuorata dalle parole dell’uomo.

Le avevano rapite ma, nel guardarle, Danny si convinse che c’era una sorta di schema sotto alla loro scelta. C’erano due ragazze bionde, due more, una con i capelli castani e, quella che avevano portato via di cui non sapeva il nome, aveva i capelli arancioni.

-Riposate che è notte.-

La mattina dopo il cigolio della porta obbligò Danny a scattare in piedi, i muscoli tesi e la mente confusa e ancora dolorante.

L’uomo, diverso da quello della sera precedente, entrò lasciando loro alcune ciotole con all’interno pane e latte mentre il gorilla della notte prima se ne stava fermo di fronte all’entrata.

Le mani del loro cameriere si erano spostate ad afferrare l’unico materasso libero e trascinarlo verso l’uscita.

-Ehi, ehi! Dove avete portato la ragazza dai capelli arancioni? Ehi! Rispondetemi!-

Il gorilla entrò, lasciando la custodia dell’uscita al collega prima di camminare fino a Danny e, senza alcun preavviso, sferrargli un potente pugno sullo zigomo destro. Colpo che mandò a terra il detective portandolo a sputare un grumo di sangue dalla bocca e ad alzare gli occhi su colui che lo aveva colpito, incapace di fare la vittima.

-Non fare domande. Qui sei solo un cagnolino da guardia, non sei un poliziotto e se non stai attento diventerai cibo per pesci.-

Danny socchiuse gli occhi annuendo, ricevendo una pacca fintamente amichevole sulla testa, dalla quale cercò di spostarsi con un movimento, schifato dal contatto con quella mano.

-Capo ho seguito ipoteticamente i tragitti autorizzati delle navi da cargo e, durante gli ultimi tre mesi, in quel porto sono arrivate solo navi che venivano dalla Russia o dal Giappone.-

Steve era seduto sulla poltrona del suo ufficio, in silenzio mentre guardava la scrivania con intensità, scuro in volto. Gli occhi fissi sulla propria targhetta, immobili.

-Ho mappato le navi in mare e, dalle rotte, nessuna di esse sembra essere partita da quel porto…-

Steve aprì bocca, pronto a parlare, cercando delle parole adatte, richiudendola incapace di pensare a mente serena. Erano passati solo tre giorni dalla sparizione di Danny ma, per Steve, era come se fossero passati anni. 

Ogni volta che pensava al suo partner, sentiva il respiro bloccarsi nella gola obbligandolo a riempire i polmoni e a sospirare, cercando di far ripartire quell’ossigeno che sembrava rifiutandosi di uscire.

La voce di Kono aveva riempito l’ufficio come un rumore necessario mentre le orecchie del navy seal ascoltavano, in cerca di una buona notizia.

-Hai scoperto qualcosa sulla nave su cui ho visto per l’ultima volta Dany?-

Kono sospirò, abbassando lo sguardo sul tablet che aveva tra le mani e lo voltò, mostrandolo a Steve.

-L’hanno trovata distrutta questa mattina sugli scogli, sulla fiancata ha lo stesso nome che ci hai fornito tu, Steve… Due vittime.-

Il volto di Steve scattò a guardare la collega, strappandole dalle mani l'apparecchio scorrendo le immagini fino a scontrarsi con le immagini dei due cadaveri continuando ad ascoltare la ragazza.

Il respiro corto e agitato, il cuore che pulsava potente e disperato, chiuso in una morsa dolorosa.

-La prima è una bambina, non sappiamo nulla di lei e stanno cercando nel database delle sparizioni per ricavare una corrispondenza con il DNA. L’altro cadavere appartiene ad un uomo che, nell’impatto, è stato sfigurato. Max ha detto che non può essere Danny, lo sconosciuto ha un tatuaggio sul polpaccio ed è troppo alto per essere lui.-

Le spalle di Steve si rilassarono di fronte alla notizia, quel morto non era Danny e la cosa andava bene. Sapeva che era sbagliato pensarla così ma non voleva perderlo, non dopo averlo appena trovato veramente. Appoggiò la testa alla sedia e sospirò annuendo con un sorriso tirato sulle labbra.

-Grazie Kono.-

La ragazza gli sorrise uscendo dal suo ufficio e lasciandolo da solo con i suoi stessi demoni. 

Il suo cellulare aveva preso a suonare e a vibrare sulla sua scrivania, lo guardò di sfuggita notando il nome di Rachel sullo schermo. Era la decima chiamata che riceveva da lei e che lui fingeva di rifiutare. 

Non poteva continuare così, Danny non avrebbe voluto che si comportasse così, era giusto che la ex moglie del suo Danno avesse delle spiegazioni. Afferrò l’apparecchio e si fece coraggio, rispondendo.

-McGarrett.-

La voce della donna lo inondò, le urla unite alla disperazione fecero sentire Steve ancora più in colpa. 

-Rachel lo so, dovevo farvelo sapere io prima dei media ma lo stiamo cercando, io e la squadra sono tre giorni che non ci fermiamo. Lo troveremo, te lo prometto, _ve_ lo prometto.-

Il silenzio si impadronì della chiamata, dall’altra parte del cellulare non c’era più rumore se non un leggero respiro che obbligò Steve a chiudere gli occhi, stanco e distrutto dalla mancanza fisica del suo migliore amico e collega. Mai avrebbe pensato di provare un simile vuoto dentro di sé, eppure ora era lì, lo sentiva come una voragine pronta ad inghiottire tutto ogni singola volta che un dettaglio gli portava alla memoria Danny.

Era un vortice che nemmeno i duri anni di addestramento avrebbero mai potuto prepararlo, era devastante e incontrollabile.

_-Steve, lo so che trovare dieci minuti in questo momento è difficile ma Grace si è chiusa in camera da ieri e non riesco a farla uscire… Sei l’unico che può fare qualcosa, per favore.-_

Steve si passò la mano libera tra i capelli in un gesto nervoso ed istintivo prima di alzarsi in piedi e, afferrate le chiavi della camaro, uscire dal suo ufficio parlando ad alta voce.

-Rachel, arrivo subito. Kono, Chin, Lou devo andare.-

La squadra annuì mentre seguivano la sua figura che, a passo svelto, si dirigeva verso l’uscita. 

Decise di passare da casa sua per recuperare la Silverado e lasciare la macchina di Danny a casa sua. Se Grace avesse sentito il rombo del motore della camaro lo avrebbe riconosciuto armandosi di speranza e, la delusione sul volto della ragazza, era l’ultima cosa di cui il seal aveva bisogno nel brutto momento in cui si trovavano.

Parcheggiò e bussò, entrando in casa inviato da Stan, venendo subito accolto anche dalla ex di Danny.

-Rachel scusa se non ve l’ho detto subito ma mi sono focalizzato sul trovarlo e sul riportarlo a casa.-

La donna gli sorrise appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla, accompagnandolo lungo le scale, parlandogli preoccupata ma speranzosa.

-Lo so, Steve. Anzi ti chiedo scusa se prima ti ho aggredito per telefono, ma sono certa che ovunque sia Danny, ora ti vorrebbe a fianco di Grace, anche solo per cinque minuti e lo sai anche tu. Lo conosci forse meglio di me e lo sai che ho ragione.-

Aveva ragione, aveva perfettamente ragione e lo sapeva, Danny avrebbe affidato a poche persone i suoi figli e Steve era consapevole di essere uno dei pochi, forse il primo della lista.

Colpì con le nocche il legno chiaro della porta della stanza di Grace, leccandosi le labbra in attesa di una risposta che, però, non arrivò.

Rachel si avvicinò alla porta, guardando Steve e parlando rivolgendosi alla figlia.

-Tesoro, apri, c’è lo zio Steve.-

La donna si allontanò, sospirando delusa per quel tentativo andato male, facendo due passi indietro. Il seal non si mosse, guardando il legno e parlando con tono deciso.

-Grace aprimi, ti prego.-

Ci furono altri interminabili momenti di silenzio, secondi che sembravano passare fin troppo lentamente, quasi fossero delle ore intere, prima che la ragazza spalancasse la porta lanciandosi a prendere a pugni Steve tra le lacrime e la disperazione.

Grace gli stava colpendo il petto con le lacrime che colavano dai suoi occhi mentre urlava in preda ad una paura che l’uomo poteva ben capire. La disperazione di chi aveva perso l’unica luce della propria vita.

-Dovevi proteggerlo e non farlo stare male! Il mio Danno è sparito!-

Steve le afferrò i polsi con decisione, stando attento a non farle male per poi abbracciarla con forza, poggiandole le labbra sulla fronte e trattenendola dolcemente. 

Grace si ribellò continuando ad urlare e a piangere ma si ritrovò, pochi secondi dopo, a crollare continuando a piangere senza alcun contegno, bagnando la spalla e la camicia del comandante, cullata dalle parole che l’uomo gli continuava a sussurrare nelle orecchie, come un mantra atto a far loro forza.

-Lo so, Grace. Te lo riporterò, lo riporterò da _noi,_ vedrai. Non mi arrenderò fino a quando non potrai riabbracciarlo, te lo prometto. Manca anche a me.-

La voce di Steve si incrinò leggermente, voleva crederci anzi doveva crederci ma la verità era che il terrore lo pervadeva ogni volta che qualche indizio lo portava a pensare che non l'avrebbe più rivisto.

Era certo che fosse notte. 

Danny non sapeva nemmeno quanto tempo avesse effettivamente passato in quel container ben isolato, potevano essere passati cinque giorni come due settimane. Riusciva a non impazzire grazie all’uomo che arrivava a dar loro da mangiare, esso entrava e permetteva al detective di scorgere la luce esterna e calcolare approssimativamente in che fase della giornata fossero.

Dormire la notte stava diventando difficile, sembrava quasi che il suo cervello invece di spegnersi partisse a pieno motore; pensava alla sua scimmietta e a come aveva affrontato la notizia della sua scomparsa. Ogni volta che si trovava a scontrarsi con quei pensieri, si ritrovava sempre ad avere gli occhi lucidi e a convincersi che l’errore che aveva commesso di salire sulla nave, lo avrebbe rifatto anche altre mille volte per quelle ragazze e per i loro genitori ignari di tutto, ignari di dove si trovassero le loro preziose figlie.

Sì, perché il suo lavoro consisteva nel mettere a repentaglio la propria vita per salvare gli innocenti e, più Danny lasciava scivolare lo sguardo sui volti addormentati delle giovani che aveva vicino, più era certo che fossero solo delle innocenti e che quel sudicio container era il luogo dove doveva essere per svolgere al meglio il suo lavoro.

Si leccò le labbra mordendole istintivamente, sorridendo e socchiudendo gli occhi.

Sua madre gli aveva sempre detto che, chi andava con lo zoppo a lungo andare imparava a zoppicare, l’aveva sempre letta come una frase fatta, uno di quei detti di cui i genitori si riempiono la bocca, ma più ci pensava e più si ritrovava a sorridere capendo quanto il detto fosse veritiero.

Steve era il suo zoppo e, negli anni, Danny si era ritrovato a condividere con lui un po' di quel poco istinto di sopravvivenza e di imprevedibilità che l’uomo si portava appresso.

Ridacchiò leggermente divertito al pensiero mentre nella sua testa scorrevano numerose situazioni in cui si era ritrovato a chiedersi come funzionasse il cervello di Steve. Doveva ancora trovare una risposta alla domanda ma forse stava iniziando a capirlo, anche se non era certo che fosse del tutto una cosa buona.

-Stai sorridendo. A chi pensi?-

La voce di Ellie lo fece tornare al presente, portandolo a sbattere le palpebre e a leccarsi nuovamente le labbra con calma prima di decidere di parlare con un tono basso per non svegliare le altre ragazze.

-Stavo pensando a mia figlia Grace e a Steve, il mio collega.-

La ragazza si avvicinò, sedendosi sul suo materasso e abbracciandosi le ginocchia, i grandi occhi verdi fissi sul suo volto, in attesa di altri dettagli.

-Sai mia figlia ha la vostra età e, fin dal primo giorno che ha visto il mio capo e collega di lavoro, se ne è innamorata. Lo chiama lo zio Steve.-

Danny dovette fermarsi per spolverare alcuni ricordi dolci, per poi guardare la ragazza e raccontarle di come lo avevano svegliato il giorno prima di essere rapito.

-Mi hanno comprato con la malasadas, si sono coalizzati contro di me, ci credi?-

Ellie ridacchiò, sbadigliando e sdraiandosi sul materasso di Danny. Parlò sussurrando le parole più nel dormiveglia che altro, parole innocenti che furono in grado di stringere il cuore del detective in una morsa dolciastra e amara.

-Grace e Steve sono fortunati ad averti, sei divertente Danny.-

Si mosse recuperando uno dei lenzuoli che avevano a disposizione e coprì la piccola, guardandola dolcemente ed accarezzandole la testa, spostandole una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.

Il suo pensiero tornò a Steve, prepotente ed impellente.

Dovevano ancora parlare di ciò che era successo, doveva ancora metabolizzare del tutto ciò che li aveva spinti a comportarsi come animali ed assecondare la loro necessità di accoppiarsi tra loro.

L’unica cosa di cui era certo in quel preciso istante, era la consapevolezza che gli mancava…

Sentiva la mancanza di un suo caldo abbraccio, di quel sorriso idiota che faceva quando stava per combinare qualcosa, gli mancava il suo tono irriverente e la presenza massiccia nella sua vita.

Era più una sofferenza che una mancanza.

Soffriva la sua assenza e le sue assurde usanze da Super seal.

Si ritrovò a sorridere stupito dal suo stesso pensiero: in quel preciso istante avrebbe accettato anche il caffè con il burro o l’uso improprio delle granate per buttare giù le porte, tutto pur di avere nuovamente Steve al suo fianco.

Più il tempo scorreva e più Danny si stava facendo un quadro generale su ciò che provava per Steve.

-Sì, capisco. Certo. Grazie mille.-

Steve era salito sulla sua Silverado dopo aver chiuso la telefonata con il governatore ed aveva semplicemente imprecato.

Dai satelliti erano risultate un’infinità di navi che erano partite da quel porto, ma gli orari che avevano richiesto di poter controllare non c’erano nei sistemi per via di un black out che era durato quasi quattro ore. 

Chiunque ci fosse sotto a tutta quella storia era bravo, ma soprattutto sapeva quello che stava facendo.

ll pensiero che, chiunque avesse Danny, non era uno sprovveduto riduceva drasticamente le possibilità di sopravvivenza del detective ma non poteva danneggiare la speranza di Steve.

Non riusciva a pensare lucidamente, non di fronte ad un’altra pista che portava ad un buco nell’acqua. C’era qualcosa che gli sfuggiva, qualcosa che non riuscivano a cogliere e, il tempo che continuava a scorrere, era una maledizione incombente.

Accese il motore della propria auto vagando per la città e ritrovandosi di fronte alla casa di Danny. Si fermò scendendo e camminando fino alla porta, inserì le chiavi nella toppa ma qualcosa gli bloccò il respiro. Fece un passo indietro, respirando a pieni polmoni, portandosi le mani sui fianchi mentre gli occhi si velavano di paura, incapace di affrontare quel demone invisibile che era la consapevolezza che Danny, in quella casa, non ci sarebbe stato.

Non poteva entrare in quell’appartamento, non dopo ciò che era successo la notte prima che Danny svanisse nel nulla. Non ce la faceva, non era ancora pronto.

Faceva troppo male il ricordo della sua voce e del suo corpo caldo.

Arretrò appoggiando la schiena al muso della sua auto, spostò lo sguardo dove, di solito, Danny parcheggiava la Camaro, non trovandola.

Sapeva che l'auto sportiva era a casa sua, parcheggiata nel suo vialetto ma il semplice non vederla lì, faceva male al cuore come una pugnalata.

Sbuffò passandosi malamente una mano tra i capelli, doveva restare concentrato non perdersi nei meandri della sua mente.

Tornò alla guida del suo mezzo dirigendosi verso casa dove, una volta sceso dall’auto e aver raggiunto la Camaro, si ritrovò ad accarezzare i contorni dell’auto di Danny; lasciò scorrere le mani sul cofano per poi appoggiarci i palmi e far sprofondare la testa tra le spalle.

Gli mancava.

Avere Lou o Chin come compagni di lavoro non era male, erano due bravi agenti ma non era come avere Danny al suo fianco. Lui che ogni piccola cosa doveva commentarla o approfondirla, la voce quasi a tratti fastidiosa del detective era diventata parte della loro routine e adesso gli mancava, come se il biondo fosse l’ossigeno e Steve i polmoni.

Essere al quartier generale o a casa non cambiava molto per il seal, il suo pensiero fisso era uno e non avrebbe cambiato missione fino a quando non avrebbe riavuto Danny tra le braccia, vivo e vegeto.

-Dove sei, Danno?-

_Day 15_

Il rumore metallico della porta che si spalancava fece raggelare il sangue a Danny. I loro aguzzini avevano orari precisi a cui portare loro il cibo e, quando li sballavano, significava che venivano a prendere una delle ragazze.

Doveva impedirlo.

Il gorilla si avvicinò ad Ellie e Danny riuscì ad afferrare l’uomo per un braccio trascinandoselo contro, venendo sbattuto con forza contro la parete dietro alle sue spalle. Per alcuni secondi gli mancò l'aria nei polmoni ma si riprese cercando di stringere le gambe attorno al corpo possente dell’altro in modo da trattenerlo e tenerlo lontano dalla giovane.

Un secondo uomo entrò dalla porta iniettandogli con sicurezza qualcosa nel collo, Danny si ribellò continuando a trattenere il gorilla, cercando di soffocarlo senza successo. Il leggero fastidio della puntura svanì in fretta mentre i suoi arti si fecero pesanti, mollando la presa sull’aguzzino. I suoi occhi si offuscarono guardando Ellie che, urlando, veniva trascinata via. 

Impossibilitato a muoversi per salvarla. Scivolò a terra imprecando e continuando a chiamare il nome della ragazza.

-Ellie…-

Allungò una mano, cedendo al potere della droga che gli avevano iniettato, collassando sul materasso.

Era del tutto inutile essere salito su quella nave se non riusciva a proteggerle da una barbarie come lo stupro, non serviva a niente promettere di aiutarle se poi non ci riusciva ed era ancora più inutile promettere di salvarle quando era il primo che sapeva di dover morire.

Il rumore della porta obbligò Danny ad aprire dolorosamente gli occhi, mentre gemeva di dolore e sentiva le proprie ossa ribellarsi ad ogni suo movimento.

Non sapeva di preciso quanto tempo fosse passato ma la testa gli girava ed aveva la bocca asciutta. 

Si portò, distrattamente, una mano al collo grattandosi nervoso dove era sicuro che ci fosse il foro da dove la siringa aveva iniettato la droga. Si tirò a sedere guardando la porta da dove venne fatta entrare Ellie.

Aveva lo sguardo assente, terrorizzato e si teneva le braccia al petto, sembrando più minuta di quello che era. I vestiti erano stropicciati e mal messi, i capelli erano un disastro e sul collo aveva un alone scuro, un segno che portò Danny a chiudere gli occhi al pensiero di cosa quei mostri potessero avergli fatto.

La giovane camminò assente fino a raggiungere il materasso così vicino ma così lontano da quello di Danny. La piccola si raggomitolò su di esso coprendosi con il lenzuolo. Il detective si ritrovò ad osservare, sofferente e senza sapere come lenire quella sofferenza, le lacrime silenziose della piccola. 

Non sapeva cosa dire o cosa fare, così si ritrovò a mordersi un labbro con forza prima di parlare con tono basso e dolce, cercando di tirare fuori la ragazzina dallo stato traumatico in cui si era rinchiusa. Non era bravo con i traumi altrui ma ci doveva provare, parlò della cosa più semplice e dolce che gli venne in mente: Dot.

-Sapete, quando ero nel New Jersey ed ero triste, avevo Dot che mi veniva a consolare, mi manca non averla alle Hawaii. Dot è una cagnolina intelligente, la adoro e lei si è innamorata di me. Mi seguirebbe ovunque io vada. Quando me ne sono andato per venire nelle Hawaii era disperata. So che non poteva saperlo e che, probabilmente, ero io quello disperato ma il bello dei cani è che puoi stare via anche degli anni interi ma quando torni loro saranno sempre lì scodinzolando ad aspettarti.-

Si fermò per alcuni secondi dal parlare notando come, dagli occhi della bambina, non piovevano più lacrime silenziose, solo leggeri fremiti che le scuotevano il corpo ferito. Riprese a parlare con tono amichevole.

-Io e Steve litighiamo sempre, lui è un amante dei gatti, quelle bestie traditrici e poco inclini all’affetto. I cani sono così affettuosi e fanno cose così stupide che ti fanno sempre sorridere. Solo un uomo delle caverne come lui può preferire i gatti ai cani.-

Le altre ragazze ascoltarono le parole e sorrisero, parlando dei vari animali che avevano in casa: Becky aveva un pappagallo e Tabitha una tartaruga, Gwen aveva un canarino ed Athena un grosso cane.

La voce flebile di Ellie raggiunse le orecchie di tutti loro, flebile ma presente.

-Ariel. E’ un coniglietto nano.-

Danny sorrise leccandosi le labbra e parlando con tono dolce e vago.

-Un coniglio? Come fai a tenere un coniglio? Non hai paura che ti rosicchi il letto? I vestiti nell’armadio? La cartella di scuola? Il naso mentre dormi?-

Il leggero sorriso della ragazza portò Danny a rilassarsi leggermente, non sapeva cosa le avevano fatto di preciso e mai avrebbe chiesto, ma quel piccolo sorriso gli diede la speranza necessaria per continuare a parlare con il suo tono leggero e spensierato.

Sapeva che era poco quello che poteva fare per le ragazze ma se anche il solo parlare poteva dar loro un poco di sollievo allora lo avrebbe fatto, fino al suo ultimo respiro se necessario.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	5. Capitolo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve!
> 
> Giuro che non mi stavo dimenticando di pubblicare, lo giuro!
> 
> Neanche ad avere i capitoli pronti riesco ad organizzarmi, sono scandalosa xD
> 
> Comunque sia, questo quinto capitolo insieme al prossimo saranno capitoli di passaggio, che userò per delineare un po’ i vari profili.
> 
> Spero che la storia vi stia piacendo e spero davvero che voi possiate apprezzarla.
> 
> Ringrazio di cuore chiunque stia leggendo o recensendo questa storia, sì, sto ringraziando anche quelle buone anime pie che l’hanno messo tra le seguite o le ricordate, grazie mille <3
> 
> Detto ciò, buona lettura!
> 
> | Capitolo 5 di 14 | McDanno | 3805 parole |

Day 17

-Andiamo a casa. Sono già le nove.-

Le sue parole risultarono spente, stanche e rassegnate. Steve stava diventando, giorno dopo giorno, il fantasma di sé stesso, con occhiaie profonde e nessun sorriso a nascondere il suo stato mentale.

Stava tornando ad essere il freddo soldato che avevano visto nei primi periodo di lavoro e, tutta la squadra, era seriamente preoccupata per lui.

Kono annuì, passando di fianco a Steve e appoggiandogli gentilmente una mano sulla spalla.

-Boss se vuoi parlare o passare un po' di tempo in compagnia, io e Adam saremmo felici di averti a cena da noi.-

Steve sorrise, una semplice imitazione dei suoi enormi sorrisi che faceva quando Danny era con loro. Annuì appoggiando una mano sulla schiena di Kono, parlandole dolcemente.

-Grazie per l'invito ma sto bene…-

Non stava bene per niente e lo sapevano tutti, glielo leggevano in volto nonostante lui non dicesse una sola parola. Danny era l'ancora di Steve e senza di lui era perso, alla deriva in un mare che non riusciva a comprenderlo fino in fondo.

Steve spalancò gli occhi, ansante e stanco. Devastato dagli incubi notturni.

Gemette di dolore ed imprecò spostando le coperte dal proprio corpo, vestendosi con gesti nervosi ed irritati.

L'orrore della guerra era tornato nei suoi sogni, si era unito alla disperazione di aver perso il suo centro ed aveva creato incubi ben peggiori.

Non poteva continuare così, non c'è la faceva più.

Scese al piano inferiore e si guardò intorno, in fondo erano solo le quattro del mattino e lui aveva dormito si e no tre ore. Doveva trovare qualcosa da fare, qualcosa con cui occupare la mente.

-Maledizione.-

Se qualcuno avesse detto allo Steve del passato che sarebbe diventato una pallida imitazione di sé stesso, era certo che sarebbe scoppiato a ridere, all'epoca era così pieno di sé e di sicurezze.

Quando era in servizio aveva perso diversi amici in battaglia, ma non si ricordava di essere mai stato così male per qualcuno. Danny era riuscito a fargli vedere il mondo sotto un'altra prospettiva, era riuscito a tirar fuori il suo lato più umano, quello che, dopo anni e anni di addestramenti, pensava di aver perso per sempre.

In quel preciso istante si ritrovò invidioso dello Steve di sei anni prima, un uomo dall'autocontrollo indistruttibile e da un'insensibilità tipica dei marines.

Si ritrovò seduto in auto, a stringere il volante con forza mentre guidava con calma fino a casa di Danny.

Parcheggiò e scese dal mezzo con passo indeciso. Sapeva di dover entrare in quella casa, sapeva di doverlo fare per la squadra e per la propria sanità mentale. Se lui che era il capo non riusciva a restare concentrato sul caso, non poteva pretendere che gli altri lo facessero.

Aprì la porta ritrovandosi a socchiudere gli occhi e a sospirare, come poteva un gesto così semplice, fare così male?

Fece un paio di passi all'interno della casa, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Sfiorò con le mani il divano ritrovandosi con gli occhi lucidi, quante serate ci aveva passato a guardare film scadenti e a litigare con Danny prima di arrivare, dopo sei anni, a baciarlo?

Ogni angolo e ogni oggetto in quell'appartamento richiamava alla memoria un ricordo per Steve, ricordi che non riusciva a capire se gli stavano lenendo la ferita che sentiva nel petto o se la stavano allargando, strappando le sue carni con crudeltà.

Si ritrovò a sorridere quando lo sguardo si soffermò sul piano della cucina dove, in una delle tante serate, avevano litigato su chi dovesse cucinare e Danny aveva imbracciato un mestolo per minacciarlo in modo poco credibile.

Gli mancava la sua voce, la sua presenza e la sua figura. Steve si voltò verso la camera da letto, camminando e fermandosi sulla porta.

La camera da letto era come l'avevano lasciata _loro,_ le coperte disfatte e mille domande accantonate per dare spazio alla passione.

Arretrò appoggiandosi alla parete della stanza lasciandosi scivolare a terra con il respiro corto.

Sentiva la sua mancanza in maniera viscerale, la consapevolezza di non sapere dove fosse e se stesse bene lo stavano divorando. 

Mai avrebbe pensato di attaccarsi così tanto a qualcuno, mai avrebbe pensato che quel detective incapace di starsene zitto gli fosse scivolato così tanto sotto pelle.

Se si impegnava poteva ancora sentire la sua voce e la sensazione delle loro labbra unite.

Tirò le ginocchia al petto abbracciandole e appoggiandoci la fronte disperato mentre si perdeva in quei ricordi facendosi del male.

Se Danny fosse stato lì lo avrebbe insultato in modo variopinto, muovendo le braccia in modo agitato e confuso, prima di leccarsi le labbra in quel suo modo così semplice ma perfetto per poi prenderlo in giro.

Avrebbe avuto tutte le ragioni del mondo, Steve si sentiva un idiota e un debole ma non riusciva semplicemente a reagire, in nessun modo, se ne esisteva uno. 

Gli sembrava di soffocare, si sentiva senza forze in balia di una tempesta troppo potente.

Era ridicolo e lo sapeva. Doveva solo trovare il modo di andare avanti, di sopportare quell'assenza e tamponare la voragine che avvertiva nell'anima.

Si addormentò mentre alcune calde lacrime avevano iniziato a solcargli le guance, silenziose e prepotenti.

-Steve… ehi, svegliati.-

Steve reagì al tocco che avvertì su di sé, scattando indietro prima di capire che aveva di fronte Lou.

-Lou?-

-Steve ti ho chiamato quindici volte, non eri a casa e mi sono preoccupato.-

Steve si alzò, muovendo il collo indolenzito per la posizione scomoda che aveva tenuto nelle ore in cui aveva dormito sul pavimento della camera da letto di Danny.

Si tastò le tasche non trovando il cellulare e nemmeno il portafogli.

-Devo averlo lasciato in macchina questa mattina quando sono venuto qui…-

Lou gli annuì, battendogli una mano sulla spalla e sorridendogli amichevolmente.

-Senti Steve, non dovrei dirtelo io ma… devi reagire, so che non è facile e non so cosa unisce veramente te e il detective Williams e a dirla tutta non mi importa nemmeno, ma quello che so per certo è quello che voi due testoni mi avete insegnato in questo periodo alla Five-0…-

Steve si ritrovò a stringere la mascella, non lo sapevano nemmeno loro quello che li univa, come poteva fare un esterno a saperlo?

-Quando quel figlio di puttana aveva rapito la mia adorata bambina, è stato Danny a venire da me e a parlarmi, con quel suo modo diretto e senza giri, mi ha spronato a non mollare tutto e a continuare a combattere per la mia bambina.-

Lou prese fiato, ricercando lo sguardo di Steve, uno sguardo leggermente disperato e spaventato.

-Quello che sto cercando di dirti è che, da come lo conosco io, lui non si arrenderà facilmente se non per sé stesso lo farà per Grace, per te e per la sua famiglia.-

Il suo collega aveva ragione ma rimaneva difficile senza di lui.

-E' un osso duro, Williams. Sono certo che ce lo spediranno indietro con tanto di lettera di scuse, non in tanti possono sopportare la sua parlantina e il suo sarcasmo.-

Steve si ritrovò a ridacchiare, scuotendo la testa divertito dalle parole del collega. Aveva ragione su tutti i lati, doveva continuare a combattere per ritrovarlo e riportarlo a casa per Grace e per sé stesso.

-Sì, hai ragione. Comunque perché mi cercavi?-

Lou si fece serio prima di parlare.

-Kono ha rintracciato tre navi cargo che sono approdate al porto di Nihoa. Non sa da quanto siano lì di preciso ma, vale la pena controllare.-

Steve annuì serio. Non avevano piste da seguire e, sperava, che i capitani di quelle imbarcazioni potessero dargli delle informazioni.

Day 19

Il mare era agitato da quello che Danny immaginava fossero un paio di giorni, avvertiva le onde impattare contro la nave con violenza e decisione. Ad ogni scossone si ritrovava ad odiare la loro condizione, Danny odiava il mare e, se aveva ben capito, erano nel nulla più assoluto, circondati da una quantità immensa di acqua, oltre che a squali e chissà quali altre creature.

Era meglio morire per via di una pallottola piantata in testa piuttosto che morire affogato, alzò gli occhi al cielo di fronte al proprio pensiero negativo, sbuffando.

Ellie era stata la prima a spostarsi dal suo materasso per andare ad accoccolarsi contro di lui, mentre Danny era rimasto seduto con la schiena contro la parete metallica, il lenzuolo sulle spalle e gli occhi fissi contro la porta del container.

Il corpo della giovane aderì al suo, alla ricerca di calore. Gli fece spazio e lei si accomodò meglio, passandosi una mano sotto al naso per eliminare i segni di un pianto terrorizzato che, silenzioso, l’aveva colta nel bel mezzo della notte.

-Ehi, ci sono io, torna a dormire.-

Le scoccò un lieve bacio tra i capelli coprendola al meglio con la coperta che si era portata dal proprio materasso. Il lievo assenso della sua testa portò Danny a sorridere accarezzandole la schiena con una mano, in un gesto dolce e confortante.

Il rumore secco di un tuono squarciò il cielo. Il suono rimbombò nel container facendo tremare le ragazze che, come spinte da una paura superiore, si mossero mettendosi di fianco a lui. Si tenevano l’una all’altra stringendosi inconsapevolmente a lui con gli sguardi spaventati mentre il rumore della pioggia continuava a farsi sentire, sempre più forte, picchiettando su tutto il metallo che li circondava.

La tempesta sembrava violenta ed implacabile, i tuoni sembravano spaccare il cielo in due e la nave si muoveva inclinandosi pericolosamente, sballottolandoli con semplicità.

La temperatura era scesa drasticamente e anche Danny stava iniziando a sentire il freddo penetrargli nelle ossa.

L'ormai familiare cigolio della porta che veniva aperta portò Danny a ringhiare di fronte al gorilla che, forse spinto dai superiori, gli lanciò delle coperte pesanti prima di sputare a terra e andarsene in silenzio nel mezzo della tempesta.

Toccò la spalla di Gwen e, gentilmente, le chiese di recuperare le stoffe e di portarle da loro per coprirsi al meglio.

-Grazie.-

Le sussurrò mentre stendeva le coperte sulle ragazze mezze addormentate ed infreddolite.

-Buona notte.-

Sorrise, sistemandosi la coperta che si era messo sulle spalle in modo da coprirsi al meglio e cercò di addormentarsi con quel mal di testa che sembrava non volerlo lasciare stare.

Danny aveva spesso dei formicolii, ogni tanto aveva freddo e si ritrovava a grattarsi il collo con fastidio, non era un medico ma era certo che il suo corpo stesse reagendo alla droga che gli avevano iniettato per sedarlo. Ne era sicuro.

Day 21

Scesero dall'auto e si armarono, indossando anche i giubbotti anti proiettili prima di dirigersi verso il molo con passo deciso. Steve camminava davanti a tutti loro, con la testa alta e il fucile poggiato sulla spalla.

Il discorso che Lou gli aveva fatto era servito a spronare il suo lato da seal addestrato e senza alcuna paura. Aveva deciso che avrebbe ritrovato Danny usando quei modi che il biondo era riuscito, un poco alla volta, ad eliminare dalla sua mente.

Kono e Chin dietro di lui si guardarono leggermente impauriti dal nuovo Steve che si erano ritrovati a fronteggiare in quei pochi giorni.

Ci avevano già avuto a che fare in passato ma, in quei primi periodi, c'era Danny a bacchettarlo e a ridimensionarlo.

-Li troviamo e poi? Non possiamo spaccargli la faccia, Steve.-

La voce di Lou era interrogativa e pacata, l’uomo aveva preso temporaneamente il posto di Danny, facendo da voce per il gruppo. In quel genere di momenti la presenza di Danny era di vitale importanza per tutti loro, per sapere come fare a muoversi o quando agire.

Il detective era bravo in quello, riusciva a far ragionare Steve, spesso insultandolo ma, almeno anche loro come squadra, sapevano cosa aspettarsi… sempre nel limite del possibile con McGarrett nelle vicinanze.

-Poi li interrogherò con il buon vecchio metodo dei seal.-

Lou sospirò alzando gli occhi al cielo prima di parlare con tono piccato e sicuro.

-Non farai niente di sconsiderato, gli parleremo ma non userai bombe o quant’altro altrimenti ti prendo a calci in culo fino a farti uscire. _Lui_ darebbe di matto se sapesse che hai fatto una follia e che noi non ti abbiamo fermato.-

Steve si fermò dalla sua marcia ritrovandosi a fissare Lou con occhi in grado di uccidere, sguardo che venne ignorato dall’ex capitano della SWAT. 

Lou gli passò di fianco sotto lo sguardo divertito di Chin e Kono. Usare Danny contro di lui era diventato un colpo basso, eppure sembrava l’unica cosa in grado di farlo tornare a ragionare.

Trovarono i tre capitani delle navi che giocavano a carte nel piccolo bar vicino al molo. Steve si avvicinò a loro tenendo tra le mani inguantate un pugnale e conficcando la lama sul tavolo con sguardo torvo. La sua precaria pazienza, già sparita.

-Facciamo così, vi farò una domanda e voi risponderete. La facciamo diventare una questione semplice e senza che nessuno si faccia del male.-

Lou puntò la canna del fucile al collo di uno dei tre ed annuì a Steve che tornò a parlare con tono basso e minaccioso.

-Venti giorni fa le vostre tre navi sono partite, secondo i nostri calcoli, dal porto di Oahu. Lo stesso giorno uno dei miei uomini è stato rapito, ne sapete niente?-

I tre capitani si guardarono, negando con la testa, negli occhi una domanda silenziosa a cui venne data voce dall’uomo che sembrava il più anziano.

-Sì, venti giorni fa eravamo ad Oahu, ma non sappiamo nulla della sparizione del vostro uomo. Perché pensate a noi?-

Steve si specchiò nei loro occhi, non sapevano nulla ma erano vecchi lupi di mare e potevano avere qualche informazione a riguardo. Abbassò con una mano la canna del fucile di Lou, facendolo arretrare di alcuni passi.

-Perché ci sono troppe coincidenze, qualcuno ha fatto saltare i satelliti per quattro ore per poter permettere alle navi di spostarsi e cambiare rotta, di conseguenza le rotte che abbiamo sono state tutte tracciate ipoteticamente da noi. So che sono partite circa tredici imbarcazioni, una di esse l'abbiamo ritrovata, distrutta, contro degli scogli con due cadaveri.-

Gli uomini ascoltarono le parole dell’uomo che avevano di fronte ed annuirono, prima che uno di loro prendesse la parola.

-Siamo stati contattati circa venti giorni prima da un numero privato, ci venne chiesto di spostare le navi a quel molo per una prova di spazi organizzativi. Le uniche condizioni erano il dover ripartire ad una precisa ora del giorno in cui è stato rapito il vostro collega.-

Alzò le spalle mentre il terzo uomo continuò il discorso parlando e masticando una cicca in maniera fastidiosa.

-Ci siamo trovati sul conto corrente un bonifico di cento mila dollari l’uno. Ho chiesto alla mia banca di rintracciare il buon samaritano ma invano, erano soldi sporchi secondo me così li ho donati ad un orfanotrofio qui nelle vicinanze.-

Steve annuì chiedendo altri dettagli, altre possibili piste su cui mettersi a lavorare per trovare Danny. Ogni singola virgola era di vitale importanza per il caso.

Riprese parola l’anziano del gruppo, lisciandosi la lunga barba con una mano rugosa.

-Erano quattordici le navi, ce n'era una nel deposito, era dietro ad un grosso mercantile ma c'era, non ci ho fatto molto caso perché pensavo che facesse parte della prova ma sono certo che gli uomini erano russi o rumeni. Gente che a priva vista sembrava poco raccomandabile.-

Lou e Steve si guardarono cercando di unire i tasselli che, fin troppo lentamente, sembravano apparire.

-Non so dirvi dove sia andata quella nave ma non ci ha seguiti, aveva una rotta differente dalla nostra.-

Lou parlò con voce interrogativa e rispettosa per quegli uomini che parevano aver conquistato la fiducia di Steve.

-Così a sentimento secondo voi dove era diretta?-

Il comandante della Five-o si ritrovò ad inarcare un sopracciglio di fronte alla frase che aveva fatto scoppiare i tre capitani in una risata divertita.

-Tu non sei un amante del mare, eh? Sei di sicuro un uomo che viene della città.-

Lou sbuffò alzando gli occhi al cielo, bullizzato anche da tre vecchi capitani di porto, perché era andato a vivere in quell’isola?

-Il mare è insidioso e, spesso e volentieri, le correnti ti obbligano a cambiare la rotta prestabilita. Viaggi che hai sempre fatto in dieci giorni possono diventare un calvario lungo trenta se il mare ti è contro. Potrebbe essere andata verso il continente Americano così come aver deviato per la Russia o il Giappone. In quattro ore senza i satellite puoi decidere qualsiasi rotta.-

Steve annuì, era ferrato sulle parole che erano appena uscite dalla bocca dell'uomo e aveva ragione. Erano nuovamente in un vicolo cielo.

-In ventun giorni avrà comunque passato il confine, ormai è fuori dalla vostra portata. Anche usando un’altra nave da cargo non la raggiungereste mai. Sono un marinaio esperto che ho lavorato più volte con la marina. Potete solo sperare e cercare di capire dove attraccherà per avvisare dell’imminente arrivo.-

Steve si ritrovò a trattenere il respiro, sapeva che il vecchio lupo di mare aveva ragione, nessuno lo avrebbe autorizzato per una missione di quel genere, soprattutto se era in acque non americane e senza alcuna prova. 

Aveva tutto senso, chiunque ci fosse dietro a quel piano stava trasportando qualcosa per cui valeva la pena rischiare. Droga o armi o forse altro di ancora più pericoloso. Qualsiasi cosa fosse, Danny aveva dovuto assistere per sbaglio a ciò che era stato caricato sulla nave e, di conseguenza, era stato rapito.

Ma allora perché ripetergli per due volte di fidarsi di lui? 

Cosa aveva visto di così importante da rischiare tutto senza voler farsi aiutare da lui?

-Se vi viene in mente qualcos’altro potreste contattare il quartier generale della Five-0? Ogni dettaglio ci potrebbe davvero essere utile. Grazie.-

Tornarono alle auto a noleggio, venendo subito raggiunti dal resto della squadra che aveva richiesto i registri delle navi e aveva fatto domande all’equipaggio. Tutto inutile. Avevano tutti confermato, a grandi linee, le parole dei loro capitani.

-Torniamo al quartier generale.-

L’elicottero li stava aspettando, riportandoli ad Oahu con un pugno di mosche tra le dita.

Steve aveva sbuffato una volta in auto, silenzioso e sofferente.

-Non posso smettere di cercarlo, Lou. L’ho promesso a Grace e so che anche lui conta su di me.-

Groover annuì, allungando una mano e appoggiandola sulla sua spalla, indicandolo con un dito e parlando con tono deciso.

-Quando il mio istinto da poliziotto mi diceva che era stato il mio migliore amico ad uccidere sua moglie inizialmente tu non mi credesti, ma mi dicesti semplicemente di seguire il mio istinto perché era giusto così. Mi hai chiesto scusa per non avermi seguito ma mi hai permesso di trovare la verità. Quindi Steve se il tuo istinto non ti fa mollare la presa da questo caso, semplicemente non farlo. Noi tutti siamo con te e lo sai.-

Steve si ritrovò a sorridere triste al ricordo del caso che Lou aveva richiamato alla sua mente, annuì battendo la mano sul pettorale dell’uomo e mostrandogli un sorriso tirato ma sincero.

-Lo so e so che il comportarmi così non aiuta ma, non sono bravo con gli addii e con l’esprimere ciò che provo. Danny è l’unico che in sei anni è riuscito ad insegnarmi che mi potevo lasciar andare e che i sentimenti non mi rendono debole ma solo più umano…-

Si ritrovò a fare una pausa, era difficile parlarne con qualcuno che non fosse il detective ma se la sentiva e doveva farlo perché era giusto così.

-So che manca anche a voi e che è sbagliato mettervi addosso la mia tensione ma Danny per me ha fatto molto di più che essere un amico. Lui mi ha mostrato il mondo al di fuori dell’essere un soldato.-

Lou ridacchiò felice e spensierato, prima di puntare gli occhi in quelli di Steve e parlare giocosamente per mettere la parola fine al momento triste per McGarrett.

-Ti sei scelto forse il maestro più ansiolitico e sarcastico in assoluto, adesso sono curioso di sapere come eravate i primi periodi perché già adesso siete da ricovero. Chin mi dovrà raccontare un bel pò di cose!-

Steve scoppiò a ridere mettendo in moto la sua Silverado e dirigendosi verso il quartier generale raccontando al collega dei primi scontri tra lui e il detective.

-Danny ti ha tirato un pugno in volto? Volevo vederlo!-

In auto l’atmosfera era rilassata e piacevole, il cellulare di Steve suonò portandolo a rispondere tramite il Bluetooth.

_-Chiamata dal centro di ricerca di Honolulu. Ciao Steve, sono Eric.-_

Gli occhi di Steve andarono al collega che alzò le spalle, non sapendo nulla di più di lui.

_-So che è stupido da parte mia visto che sono il nipote di zio D ma… non ho la forza di entrare in casa e mi sono temporaneamente trasferito da zia Rachel e da Grace. Volevo fartelo sapere, così se vuoi passare puoi farlo senza problemi. So che tu e zio D condividete tutto quindi sentiti libero.-_

Steve si era completamente dimenticato di lui, già prima che Danny sparisse, durante la notte che aveva passato insieme al biondo, era certo di non aver visto Eric in casa ed era certo che non ci fosse, altrimenti il compagno sarebbe stato irremovibile sul non fare nulla di ciò che avevano condiviso.

Si ritrovò a respirare mentre parcheggiava l’auto, provando a parlare con tono pacato e rispettoso.

-Eric non è una cosa stupida, anzi. Come stai?-

Un leggero silenzio coprì le parole di Steve ma poi, come ogni buon Williams, le parole lasciarono la bocca del ragazzo.

- _Tiro avanti, ogni minuto rivedo l’ultimo litigio e l’ultimo insulto che zio D mi ha detto e mi viene da piangere, così corro in camera mia ma devo stare attento perché Grace è come suo padre e… possibile che mi insulti anche una ragazzina di quattordici anni?-_

Lou si ritrovò a ridacchiare, Eric era un ragazzo dal cuori d'oro in fondo, un po’ insopportabile e fuori tempo ma non aveva nulla di cattivo. Steve aveva sorriso ripensando a Danny e al suo solito modo di fare, immaginandolo mentre minacciava il nipote con i suoi modi da zio ansiolitico ed apprensivo.

-Sì, Grace è una tipetta tosta, esattamente come suo padre.-

_-Steve sei l’unico che può trovare lo zio D, confido in te. Ora devo tornare al lavoro, ciao.-_

Tutti gli stavano mettendo addosso quella responsabilità. Tutto quel peso, quando era un seal, lo avrebbe reso orgoglioso e altezzoso, lo avrebbe portato a camminare con la testa alta, pronto ad affrontare la missione e a portarla a termine.

Non era più quel soldato da ormai sei anni e quel carico gli stava facendo male, gli pesava sulle spalle come un macigno, gli faceva tremare le ginocchia con tutto il suo peso bloccandogli anche il respiro nella gola come se fosse dotato di spire.

-Ehi, Steve, andiamo.-  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	6. Capitolo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti!
> 
> Eccomi qui a pubblicare questo capitolo che, per la cronaca, sarà l’ultimo capitolo dedicato al “viaggio”.
> 
> Io spero che la storia di per sé fili perché spero di aver incastrato ogni tassello, in caso ditemelo!
> 
> Vi chiedo scusa per la lunghezza e per il come ho finito il capitolo ma nel prossimo capirete il motivo. Spero di non aver mandato OOC i personaggi che tratto in questo capitolo e nulla, fatevi sentire con un commentino per farmi sapere cosa ne pensate, vi ringrazio se state leggendo o simili <3
> 
> | 3977 parole | capitolo 6 di 14 | McDanno |

  


  
  


Day 25

Sbadigliò accarezzandosi la barba che, durante i giorni, era cresciuta. La odiava.

La odiava perché quando era a casa, doveva sprecare del tempo prezioso a radersi per rendersi presentabile ed era uno strazio.

Lasciò che la mano scivolasse dal proprio mento per scendere lungo il proprio collo dove c'era il collare in cuoio. Sentiva la pelle sottile e, in un paio di punti, non era solo arrossata ma avvertiva distintamente la ferita aperta. 

Sul retro del collo sentiva la carne viva e il taglio che, ad ogni suo movimento, sfregava sul materiale duro provocandogli piccole ma continue stilettate di dolore.

Danny fingeva sorridendo alle ragazze, dissimulava un benessere per non farle stare in pensiero.

Non perdeva troppo sangue, solo alcune saltuarie gocce scarlatte che sentiva scendere per la schiena.

Era una situazione fastidiosa ma non ci poteva fare molto se non cercare di lenire il dolore infilando tra la pelle e la ferita un pezzo del proprio lenzuolo, tamponando la lesione.

Sapeva che non serviva a niente ma per i primi minuti sembrava dargli sollievo, soprattutto durante la notte,quando poteva appoggiare la testa sul metallo e chiudere gli occhi e pregare che qualcuno li salvasse.

Se Steve fosse stato lì con lui avrebbe trovato di sicuro qualcosa con cui cauterizzare la ferita, magari usando qualche strano trucco seal, se si impegnava poteva quasi immaginarselo di fronte a sé...

Sorrise al pensiero della presenza dell’uomo all'interno del container, se lui ci fosse stato non sarebbero stati ancora lì. Ne era certo.

Steve avrebbe trovato un modo per scappare, un modo per fuggire dai loro aguzzini, li avrebbe picchiati o uccisi per poi tornare a casa, felici e contenti a coccolarsi nel letto di casa sua.

Aveva appena pensato di coccolarsi con Steve?

Il pensiero di rimanere sdraiato accanto a lui dopo aver… non riusciva nemmeno a pensare ad una parola delicata da usare per descrivere ciò che avevano condiviso, ma alla fine erano adulti e consapevoli che ciò che avevano fatto era sesso.

Ecco l’aveva pensato.

Lui e Steve avevano consumato dell’ottimo sesso e Danny, in quel preciso istante, avrebbe voluto spendere altro tempo con Steve. A rotolarsi nelle lenzuola e a baciarlo, voleva svegliarsi vicino a lui e sentire il suo corpo caldo circondarlo e possederlo fino a fargli dimenticare di esistere.

Non era solo una questione fisica, lo sfizio se l’erano tolti durante la notte prima che lui si cacciasse in tutto quel casino, Danny lo voleva avere accanto, voleva poterlo toccare e adorare senza mezzi termini, voleva poter dire che Steve era suo e suo soltanto. 

Ma i suoi erano solo vaneggiamenti di un povero idiota che, una volta attraccata la nave dove era tenuto prigioniero, sarebbe stato ucciso brutalmente.

Aveva deciso...

-I tuoi pensieri fanno rumore, Danny.-

Il detective si ritrovò a voltare lentamente la testa verso l'origine di quella voce, ritrovandosi a sorridere alla giovane Ellie. Annuì sorridendole mentre fuori la pioggia non tendeva a fermarsi e a cadere irrequieta sul metallo sopra le loro teste.

-Sai, ho deciso che quando saremo salvi e al sicuro, tornerò da Steve, da Charlie e da Grace. Li abbraccerò e dirò loro quanto li amo.-

Ellie si strofinò gli occhi, sbadigliando stanca e debilitata. Rispondendogli mentre si stringeva meglio al suo corpo, vicino alle altre ragazze.

Grazie al brutto tempo, gli uomini non venivano a prelevare le ragazze per stuprarle e Danny ormai stava pregando che la pioggia continuasse fino alla fine del viaggio.

-Sai, Danny, come la mia mamma e il mio papà mi stanno aspettando, sono certa che Steve, Charlie e Grace stiano facendo lo stesso con te. Ci stanno aspettando.-

Danny sorrise accarezzandole dolcemente la testa, quelle semplici parole furono una sorta di balsamo sull’animo ferito dell’uomo.

Lei aveva ancora la forza di sperare di tornare a casa quindi chi era lui per non sperare nella stessa cosa? Doveva crederci anche solo per l’immagine mentale di vedere Steve ad attenderlo a braccia aperte.

Doveva mettere da parte il suo essere una persona negativa e continuare a combattere per quell’immagine. Era riuscito a portare le ragazze a credere nella salvezza, non poteva mollare in quel preciso momento.

Day 28

-Sì, è tutto vero. Mi chiedevo se potevi tornare perché Steve, anche se non vuole condividerlo con noi, sta male. Ci vuole far credere di star bene ma penso che sia ad un passo da un crollo nervoso.-

Chin stava parlando al telefono, un occhio fisso sulla porta d’ingresso, attento che Steve non entrasse negli uffici proprio in quel preciso istante.

_-E’ addestrato Chin, sa quello che fa. Può gestirlo.-_

Il tenente negò con la testa, sospirando e decidendosi a parlare utilizzando un tono basso e minaccioso.

-Joe in uno degli ultimi casi che abbiamo risolto, un caso che non c'entrava nulla con questa maledetta storia, Steve dopo aver atterrato l’assassino gli ha fracassato il setto nasale e, se non era per me e Lou che lo abbiamo trascinato via, quell’uomo era morto, massacrato di botte. Non ho mai visto Steve in quelle condizioni, non aveva nessuna emozione in volto. Era una bomba pronta ad esplodere.-

Silenzio. 

Chin aveva il fiatone di fronte alla confessione che aveva appena detto a Joe, l’uomo più simile ad un padre che Steve avesse mai avuto. Non era sicuro di aver fatto la cosa giusta avvertendo l’uomo di quella situazione ma lui e Kono avevano deciso di avanzare quella richiesta d’aiuto.

- _Chin dammi tempo ventiquattro ore e sarò da voi.-_

Chiuse la telefonata uscendo dal proprio ufficio annuendo alla cugina che, con le lacrime agli occhi, lo guardava sentendosi in colpa.

Kono camminò a passo svelto per uscire dalla struttura, aveva bisogno di stare un attimo da sola e di prendere un po’ di aria fresca. 

Arrivò nel giardinetto, sedendosi di fronte alla statua del re Kamehameha. Si fermò un attimo a guardarla, alzando gli occhi al cielo, parlando con tono disperato e supplicante.

-Ti prego, riportalo da noi. Non posso vedere la mia _ohana_ andare in frantumi, non ora …-

Una voce conosciuta la obbligò a girarsi di scatto, una voce che mai avrebbe pensato di sentire nuovamente alle Hawaii.

-Riportare chi, Kono?-

Kono si asciugò gli occhi lucidi di lacrime per guardare la figura femminile di Catherine, le sorrise malinconica facendosi coraggio per parlare.

Non sapeva di preciso cosa la donna ci facesse lì ma si ritrovò a parlare con tono triste ma amichevole.

-Sono ventotto giorni che Danny è scomparso e siamo tutti a pezzi. Steve è l’ombra di sé stesso e noi con lui. Scusa, cosa fai qui Cath?-

La donna si portò le braccia al petto, senza alcuna parola di conforto per quella situazione, era incapace di rispondere alla domanda dell'amica. Kono scosse la testa annuendo ed invitando l'amica ad entrare nel quartier generale.

L’intera squadra era arrivata e stavano lavorando ad un omicidio in periferia, quando Catherine entrò nella sala salutando con educazione venendo ricambiata da tutti tranno che da Steve che la trapassò con uno sguardo di ghiaccio.

-Bentornata, Cath.-

Lou notò il freddo distacco che Steve aveva usato verso la donna e si ritrovò ad annuire, silenzioso mentre ricordava uno dei monologhi da sposa isterica che Danny, contro il volere di Steve, aveva inscenato in mezzo a tutti loro gesticolando.

_-Steve non puoi dirmi che semplicemente la capisci! Quella donna devi eliminarla dalla faccia della Terra, cancellala dalla tua testa malata! E’ veleno per la tua anima!-_

_Steve aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo dando il buongiorno a tutti cercando di evitare il discorso con l’amico._

_-Non ignorare le mie parole, animale! Eri pronto a farle la proposta di matrimonio e lei se n'è andata perché vuole sentirsi utile a qualcuno, ha calpestato i tuoi sentimenti come se tu fossi uno zerbino e tu mi vieni a dire che la capisci! Hai bisogno di aiuto, babe!-_

_Steve aveva incrociato le braccia al petto e lo aveva guardato in modo serio. Lou aveva notato che, nello sguardo di Steve, c’era la consapevolezza della verità delle parole di Danny ma che certamente non l’avrebbe mai ammesso di fronte al biondo._

_-L’avevo quasi perdonata per averti abbandonato in mezzo ai talebani ma dopo questa sua scelta sai che ti dico? Per me lei è sulla lista nera.-_

_Tutta la squadra lo aveva guardato, increduli delle parole che erano uscite dalla sua bocca e dall’espressione seria che il detective aveva mantenuto._

_-Sì, Steve. Come tuo migliore amico non posso approvare Catherine anzi, Miss Utilità.-_

_I toni si erano distesi poco dopo quando Steve era scoppiato a ridere, Danny era maledettamente protettivo verso le persone a cui voleva bene e Steve aveva capito perché il detective si stesse comportando così: era incazzato con lei perché lo aveva fatto soffrire._

Lou si ritrovò a sospirare studiando la donna con occhio indagatore, chiedendosi il motivo del perché, da quando Danny era sparito, la loro vita sembrava peggiorare a vista d’occhio. Mancava il ritorno di Catherine a rompere l'equilibrio.

Chin iniziò a parlare spiegando a tutti le prove che avevano trovato e all’unico indiziato che avevano. Tutti si voltarono verso l’angolo del tavolo dove era solito esserci Danny, di solito toccava a lui iniziare a fare ipotesi e dare il via alle indagini…

-Va bene, Chin e Kono andate a parlare con i testimoni, io e Lou andiamo a casa del sospettato.-

Il cellulare di Steve prese a suonare obbligandolo a rispondere, portandolo ad entrare nel proprio ufficio lasciando così soli Catherine e Lou.

Lou puntò due dita verso la donna e parlò con parole semplici quanto d’impatto, non avrebbe permesso che qualcos’altro andasse male nelle loro vite.

-Senti, di solito non sono uno che mette lo zampino nelle relazioni altrui, ma sappi che in questo preciso istante Steve non ha bisogno di altri grattacapi. Così per dire, ovviamente.-

La mora si portò le braccia al petto, parlando con voce calma e sicura, sul suo volto un sorriso dolce, un sorriso che diede quasi fastidio all’uomo, forse per le parole che Danny aveva rivolto a Steve o forse perché diffidava da lei.

-Sono tornata per lui, per riscattarmi dall’errore che ho fatto nel lasciarlo e per stare con lui. Voglio solo aiutarvi.-

Lou ridacchiò divertito mentre le puntava un dito contro e le parlava con tono basso e minaccioso. 

Aveva parlato con Steve ed era certo che di Catherine non gli interessasse molto, nei pensieri dell’ex Navy Seal ora c’era solo il detective...

-Senti, parliamoci chiaro… Non sarà il tuo faccino a farlo tornare come prima. Vuoi aiutarlo? Trova Danny Williams.-

Erano passate meno di ventiquattro ore quando Joe entrò a passo di carica nel quartier generale della Five-o.

La divisa da Seal era sporca di sabbia mentre marciava aprendo la porta con sguardo serio e sicuro.

-Steve.-

Steve si ritrovò a voltarsi quasi di scatto verso l’uomo che considerava quasi un padre, camminò istintivamente verso di lui studiando il suo atteggiamento e il suo vestiario alla ricerca di una spiegazione plausibile della sua presenza lì.

-Che ne dici se andiamo a farci un giro, solo io e te?-

Steve, a quella richiesta e a quel tono, si voltò verso la sua _ohana_ che gli sorrise, abbassando lo sguardo, complici e colpevoli della presenza di Joe.

Avevano fatto ciò che chiunque avrebbe fatto per una persona a cui volevano bene, sapeva di aver oltrepassato il limite e di vivere sul ciglio del baratro praticamente in ogni istante.

Annuì alla proposta del suo superiore, voltandosi verso il tavolo interattivo e ringraziando sottovoce tutti i presenti.

Catherine si mosse per avvicinarsi a loro e, solo in quel momento, Joe la vide parlando con voce decisa.

-Torna al tuo posto, Rollins. Non è la tua guerra questa.-

Joe guidò fino a raggiungere un sentiero sterrato, guidò in silenzio fino a quando l’auto non riuscì più a continuare, obbligandoli a fermarsi.

Non era volata una mosca durante il tragitto e il silenzio era stato pesante e sofferto, Steve era rimasto serio e con lo sguardo fisso sulla strada.

Scesero dall’auto e Joe si incamminò per sedersi poco lontano dalla macchina, su una roccia, guardandosi intorno prima di parlare con tono incredibilmente dolce.

-Che succede, Steve?-

Steve si portò le mani ai fianchi negando con la testa, non era pronto per affrontare Joe, non lo sarebbe mai stato del tutto, soprattutto non in quel momento particolare della sua vita.

-Nulla, signore.-

Negare l’evidenza era una tattica semplice e facile da sostenere ma, come Steve sapeva già, non era più il soldato di qualche anno prima e anche una cosa così semplici gli si sarebbe ritorta contro con facilità.

Così la voce di Joe riempì lo spazio tra di loro, una voce carica di amicizia e di colpa,una voce che sembrava capirlo.

-Chin mi ha chiamato ieri per chiedermi di tornare, mi ha spiegato che Danny è scomparso da quasi trenta giorni e mi ha raccontato ciò che hai fatto ad un sospettato. Non ci volevo credere ma quando sono entrato alla Five-o e ho visto il tuo sguardo ho capito che Chin diceva la verità.-

Steve abbassò lo sguardo, colpevole. Aveva sbagliato a comportarsi così ma la sua mente in si era spenta e la violenza aveva preso possesso di lui, portandolo ad agire come era stato addestrato a comportarsi. Aveva colpito il volto del sospettato in modo ripetuto e crudele.

-Ho visto lo stesso dolore che porti nel tuo sguardo una sola volta nella mia vita e all’epoca non ho potuto fare nulla. Quando tua madre inscenò la sua morte, tuo padre aveva il tuo stesso sguardo, quasi come foste due bestie in gabbia pronte ad uccidere. Lui a modo suo non era pericoloso ma tu Steve lo sei.-

Steve era stato addestrato e se avesse perso il controllo sarebbe potuto diventare un pericolo pubblico, uno spietato assassino senza alcun onore o guida.

Annuì, consapevole della verità che le parole di Joe contenevano. Non poteva perdere la ragione, non era da lui.

-Non voglio mentirti, Steve. All’inizio trovavo Danny una cattiva compagnia per te, un uomo fastidioso e rumoroso ma, con il passare degli anni, ho capito quello che stava facendo per te. Ti ha insegnato a vivere oltre la divisa. Ti ha cambiato in meglio dandoti quello che gli anni di addestramento ti hanno tolto: l’umanità.-

Steve si ritrovò ad annuire, voltandosi a guardare l’oceano, incapace di trattenere le lacrime che avevano iniziato ad offuscargli la vista di fronte alle parole del proprio mentore. Joe aveva smesso di parlare, si era zittito e Steve sapeva che adesso toccava a lui, prese un profondo respiro, alla ricerca delle parole che lui odiava tanto ma che Danny gli aveva insegnato a usare, anche se in una minima parte.

-Danny è la persona migliore che potesse entrare nella mia vita e io ho lasciato che lo prendessero, l’ho guardato e ho lasciato che gli puntassero una pistola alla tempia mentre me ne andavo, fidandomi di lui e delle sue parole. E’ colpa mia Joe se non è qui.-

Joe annuì, consapevole di non poter essere visto. Rispose, con un tono amichevole, cercando di aiutare il ragazzo che aveva preso sotto la propria ala protettiva anni prima.

-Ti farò una sola domanda, figliolo. Cos’è Danny per te?-

Steve scosse la testa, ormai l’aveva capito, quel lungo ed estenuante mese gli aveva fatto capire chiaramente cosa provava per il suo collega, ammetterlo ad alta voce significava anche accettare il terrore che gli mandava in black out la testa ogni volta che pensava all'ipotesi di non ritrovarlo mai più e Steve non era pronto.

-Non farlo, Joe. Non chiedermelo. Non sono pronto.-

Ingoiò a vuoto, passandosi una mano sugli occhi stanco di combattere quella battaglia e di sentire su di sé tutta quella pressione. Se Danny fosse stato lì, gli avrebbe puntato l'indice e lo avrebbe ripreso dicendogli che era un uomo incapace di parlare dei propri sentimenti, avrebbe riso insieme a lui e l'avrebbe messo a suo agio per farlo rilassare. 

Gli mancava.

-Non eri pronto nemmeno quando hai deciso di arruolarti. Ti rifaccio la domanda, Steve. Cos’è Danny per te.-

Negò convinto mentre sentiva alcune lacrime sfuggirgli silenziose dagli occhi. Le lasciò cadere dalle sue guance, continuando ostinatamente a dare le spalle a Joe. Si portò una mano a grattarsi la tempia, in un movimento istintivo.

-Steve, la verità.-

Al leggero ordine impartito con risolutezza da Joe, Steve cedette. Dai suoi occhi le lacrime iniziarono a cadere impetuose mentre lui si lasciava andare, finendo seduto sul prato con voce tremula ma sincera, continuando ostinatamente a dare le spalle a Joe mentre parlava.

-Maledizione! Lo amo! Dovrei vergognarmi di questo ma non posso, non prima di averlo riportato da me e dai suoi figli.-

Prese fiato asciugandosi con la manica della camicia le guance rigate, inutilmente. Più le asciugava e più il dolore trattenuto per un mese intero si riversava dai suoi occhi chiari.

Tutti i bei momenti passati con Danny gli passarono di fronte, attimo dopo attimo, sorriso dopo sorriso, bacio dopo bacio. Non avrebbe rinunciato a lui, non ora che aveva ammesso di amarlo.

-Vergognarti, Steve? Non devi farlo. Tuo padre ti ha portato con i suoi modi di fare a farti erigere un muro intorno a te con l’intenzione di proteggerti. Lui lo ha fatto con delle buone intenzioni ma tu quel muro lo hai mantenuto fino a quando non hai incontrato Danny.-

La voce di Joe era morbida ed empatica, era strano sentire il tono dell'uomo che lo aveva addestrato così morbido e così vicino, quasi _paterno_. Steve si girò trovando Joe che gli sorrideva, un semplice sorriso di circostanza, una leggera piega delle labbra perché tra loro non c'era bisogno di grandi dimostrazioni, non ne erano capaci.

Steve scosse il capo, non riuscendo a capirci più nulla. Si alzò in piedi ascoltando le ultime parole del suo mentore.

-Steve sei cresciuto e, sinceramente, non mi importa che tu voglia stare con Danny o con Catherine, voglio solo che, per una volta nella tua vita, tu trovi qualcuno che ti vuole bene per ciò che sei, che riesca a vedere lo Steve che c’era prima dell’essere un Comandante Seal.-

Joe lo stava consolando? Doveva essere impazzito del tutto e non se ne era nemmeno accorto. Anche se era impazzito trovava le sue parole così belle e vere da obbligarlo a continuare ad ascoltare con attenzione.

-Abbiamo entrambe lasciato il servizio attivo. Ora non sono più il tuo superiore, sono Joe, l’uomo con il quale sei cresciuto quando tuo padre non c'era.-

Steve si passò una mano tra i corti capelli chiudendo gli occhi e gemendo, infuriato contro sé stesso. 

Non si era mai sentito vulnerabile come in quel momento, era ad un passo dal baratro e la voce di Danny era ancora l’unica cosa che lo riprendeva per la sua poca ricettività alle emozioni.

-Steve, non ti dirò che andrà tutto bene perché da quello che mi ha detto Chin non avete nessuna pista, non avete nulla ma, ricordati figliolo, fino a quando non avrai davanti a te un cadavere, Danny è vivo.-

Day 33

Il rumore metallico portò le ragazze e stringersi intorno a Danny, terrorizzate dalla prospettiva che una di loro, per l’ennesima volta, venisse portata dai loro carcerieri.

In quei giorni avevano preso Ellie almeno tre volte, Gwen e Tabitha una sola volta. Non aveva potuto fare nulla se non aspettare che quella maledetta porta si aprisse nuovamente affinché loro tornassero da lui per poterle stringere e cullare, cercando di trattenersi dal piangere mentre le consolava. Ellie aveva smesso di combattere quella barbarie e quando l’uomo, che avevano soprannominato il gorilla, arrivava da loro e la chiamava lei si alzava e lo seguiva sorridendogli.

Danny l’aveva supplicata di non seguirli e di non smettere di lottare ma lei gli aveva sorriso circondando il volto del detective con le mani e parlandogli con un’innocenza che gli aveva fatto vibrare di dolore le interiora.

_-Non è giusto che solo tu ti stia sacrificando per noi e lo so che non devo arrendermi perché so che mi riporterai dalla mamma, perché tu manterrai la promessa vero, Danny?-_

L’uomo entrò scrutando i volti delle ragazze ed indicando Gwen, chiamandola a voce alta. 

-Vieni qui. Ora.-

La giovane nascose la testa dietro la schiena di Danny che, con decisione, affrontò l’uomo irrigidendo la mascella.

Il gorilla tornò alla porta e richiamò due dei suoi scagnozzi prima di avvicinarsi a lui e muoversi facendo abbattere il pugno sullo zigomo di Danny. Era debole per via dei giorni di fermo, il collo gli faceva male e in generale era debole per via del poco cibo che gli davano ma era stanco di tutto quello.

-Tutto qui quello che sai fare?-

La voce del detective risultò bassa e fastidiosa nelle orecchie dell’uomo che, rinvigorito da quella palese provocazione, ridacchiò e gli sferrò un potente pugno nelle costole seguito de un altro sullo zigomo.

-Rimani al tuo posto, sbirro. Sedatelo.-

Le mani dell’uomo si erano chiuse sui capelli biondi di Gwen, trascinandola fuori mentre a Danny mancava il fiato per quel pugno che, molto probabilmente, aveva incrinato almeno un paio di costole. 

I due uomini lo bloccarono contro il muro ed uno gli afferrò il braccio destro iniettandogli una nuova dose e, prima di perdere i sensi, li sentì distintamente parlare.

-Questa dose è bella potente, dormirà fino a quando attraccheremo.-

Il mondo iniziò a girare e Danny semplicemente si accasciò a terra, la catena e il collare che lo strozzavano mentre la voce allarmata di Ellie lo chiamava, terrorizzata per il modo in cui era svenuto.

I suoni divennero ovattati e la sua vista si spense mentre la porta veniva chiusa portando via con sé quel poco di luce che aveva lasciato entrare.

La sensazione del sole sulla pelle lo avvolse, coccolandolo piacevolmente. Mugugnò sentendo qualcosa di caldo e confortante circondargli la vita. 

Spalancò gli occhi ritrovandosi nella propria camera, il tempo sembrava essersi fermato, era tutto rimasto immutato: il colore chiaro delle lenzuola era lo stesso, così come i vestiti che si erano spogliati nella foga durante la loro unica notte di passione.

Abbassò lo sguardo trovando il braccio di Steve intorno alla propria vita, lasciò che i propri occhi seguissero le linee dei muscoli del moro, studiando la trama del tatuaggio che svettava sul braccio mordendosi un labbro per non scoppiare a piangere. Si era perso così tanti dettagli quella notte, così tante cicatrici da scoprire ed accarezzare...

Era impossibile.

Stava sognando o si stava immaginando tutto ne era certo, si ritrovò timoroso nel girarsi in quell’abbraccio morbido per allungare una mano, accarezzando con la punta delle dita il petto del suo collega, permettendosi di saggiarne la consistenza solida e così reale.

Sembrava tutto così vero e piacevole.

Gli occhi del Seal si mossero infastiditi prima di aprirsi insieme ad un enorme sorriso soddisfatto. Danny si ritrovò a perdersi in quel colore così intenso, un colore che era certo non avrebbe mai dimenticato.

Si ritrovò senza accorgersene a piangere, avvertì distintamente le lacrime scorrere sul suo volto mentre si allungava desideroso di baciare quelle labbra che, anche se le aveva avute solo per una singola notte, gli sembrava di conoscere a memoria, incapace di farne a meno.

Il detective sapeva che tutto quello che stava vivendo era solo colpa della droga ma era tutto così bello e così reale che, da un lato, non voleva tornare indietro, non voleva rinunciare a quell’ultimo folle desiderio di avere vicino l’unica persona che amava.

Lo sguardo di Steve mutò, da sereno ed innamorato divenne freddo e provato dal dolore, le lievi rughe sulla fronte si ispessirono mentre una mano raggiunse il suo volto in una carezza debole.

-Torna da me, Danny. Ho bisogno di te.-

Sì. Voleva tornare da lui, voleva poterlo riabbracciare e voleva fare l’amore con lui. Voleva sentirlo vivo dentro di sé ma, purtroppo, non poteva prometterlo.

-Ci proverò, Steve, ci proverò.-  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	7. Capitolo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona sera!
> 
> Oggi pubblico in anticipo perché domani prevedo una giornata difficile e so già che mi addormenterò dopo il lavoro quindi, visto che il capitolo era pronto e visto che sono in hype per questo capitolo, here I am!
> 
> Partiamo in ordine nel dirvi che il grosso della storia con questo capitolo lo passiamo, più o meno… 
> 
> Qui introduco un personaggio che nella serie tv non è stato considerato e mi sono presa una piccola libertà che alla fine spiegherò per non farvi spoiler inutile.
> 
> Prima di lasciarvi alla lettura vi chiedo, secondo voi, dove è la nave che sta portando Danny e le ragazze?
> 
> XD Tanto qui lo scoprite ma fa nulla. Buona lettura!
> 
> | 3922 parole | 7 di 14 capitoli | McDanno |

Dell’acqua gelata lo fece riprendere, portandolo a boccheggiare, guardandosi intorno spaesato; era ancora nel container, insieme alle ragazze.

Tossì eliminando l’acqua che, involontariamente, gli era finita in bocca e nei polmoni, gli occhi fissi sul corpo del gorilla. 

Ellie era stata legata ed imbavagliata con una catena alla parete, gli occhi di Danny saettarono verse le altre ragazze e verso i loro sguardi terrorizzati notando che anche loro avevano subito lo stesso trattamento.

Era già successo una volta durante tutti quei giorni e, in quell’occasione, avevano spostato il container su un’altra nave, sicuramente per essere sicuri di non avere qualcuno alle calcagne.

-Alzati. Il capo vuole vederti. Il tuo viaggio è giunto alla conclusione.-

La voce del gorilla risuonò e Danny vibrò.

In fine erano arrivati al capolinea, era la fine di quel viaggio durato solo Dio sapeva quanto.

L’uomo legò i polsi al detective con una corda stretta staccandogli la catena dal collo, ma lasciandogli il collare e ridacchiando prima di parlargli con tono divertito.

-E’ giusto che i cani si tengano il loro collare, quasi ti dona. Cammina.-

Uscire dal container e respirare aria fresca, portò Danny a gemere di dolore. Se quelli erano gli ultimi attimi della sua vita voleva goderseli e capire in quale zona del mondo sarebbe morto.

Era sera ma le tenebre non avevano ancora preso il sopravvento sulla luce del giorno e Danny lasciò vagare lo sguardo sul piccolo porto, ritrovandosi a stringere gli occhi, incredulo nel riconoscere quel luogo. Si leccò le labbra, sorridendo leggermente, la speranza tornò a serpeggiare prepotente nella sua mente. Se giocava bene le sue carte poteva aiutare davvero quelle ragazze, doveva solo, per assurdo, riuscire a tornare al container.

_-New Jersey.._.-

La sua voce uscì in un sussurro talmente flebile che nemmeno l’uomo alle sue spalle aveva capito le sue parole.

Lo condusse, tenendogli una pistola puntata sulla schiena, fino a quella che sembrava essere la sala comando. Lo fece sedere con violenza su una sedia.

Il capitano della nave era lì, a braccia conserte insieme ad un altro uomo dai tratti russi, era vestito elegantemente e lo stava guardando divertito.

-Capolinea. Questa sarà la tua ultima notte. Devo solo decidere se usare una pistola o se mandarti in overdose.-

Danny si ritrovò a sorridere leggermente, si morse il labbro, divertito e per niente impressionato dalle minacce di morte che stava subendo.

L’accento russo sembrava mangiarsi alcune parole, facendo sembrare l’uomo una sorta di automa.

-Sai, penso che vi sia sfuggito un piccolo dettaglio ma…-

Si prese il suo tempo per finire la frase, alzando gli occhi e fissandoli in quelli del russo, senza mostrare alcuna paura. 

-Sono nato e cresciuto nel New Jersey, ho fatto anni e anni di servizio in diverse centrali. Mio padre è un vigile del fuoco pluripremiato. Se voi scaricherete qui il mio cadavere, state sicuri che, in un modo o nell’altro, qualcuno vi troverà e ve la farà pagare.-

Il capitano della nave si ritrovò a guardare il russo chiamandolo per nome. Nome che venne registrato dal cervello del detective.

-Viktor a questo non ci avevamo pensato, non lo sapevo altrimenti lo avremmo scaricato non appena usciti dalle acque hawaiane!-

Bingo. 

Danny ridacchiò, era stato un colpo di fortuna essere approdati in uno dei porti del New Jersey. Lo conosceva, sapeva dove si trovava e, per una sola volta nella sua vita, doveva sperare che qualcuno gli desse una mano per riuscire a portare a termine il piano per fuggire. Doveva restare fiducioso e crederci con tutte le forze.

-Perché dovrei crederti, Williams? I giornali dicono tante cose e sì, lo so che sei del NJ ma perché dovrei crederti?-

La voce di Viktor colpì le sue orecchie, obbligandolo ad alzare gli occhi per poter rispondere, usò un tono basso e leggermente sofferente per via del lieve ma continuo dolore che le costole incrinate gli stavano provocando.

-Se siete così bravi da essere riusciti a sfuggire alla Five-o, penso che abbiate anche un bravo hacker, chiedete a lui di rintracciare le mie informazioni visto che a me non credereste mai.-

Viktor annuì, dubbioso. Chiamò a gran voce un suo sottoposto prima di parlare in russo e aspettare in silenzio, pregustando il momento in cui avrebbe potuto uccidere Danny.

Glielo leggeva negli occhi, era anni che faceva il detective e sapeva riconoscere la sete di sangue quando la incontrava. Tremò non volendo ancora arrendersi, non fino alla fine.

L’uomo interpellato tornò dopo pochi minuti, parlando con tono concitato sempre in quella lingua che Danny non comprendeva se non per poche parole.

Viktor camminò con passo calmo fino a lui, gli alzò la testa con prepotenza, stringendogli i capelli in una morsa forte per poi muoversi e colpirlo con un pugno sullo zigomo già ferito.

Danny sentì il sangue tracciare, tramite piccole gocce, il percorso fino alle labbra dove, con calma ne leccò il sapore, gemendo di dolore.

-Riportatelo nel container. Niente droga, mi è costato abbastanza in questi trentacinque giorni, lo ucciderete non appena riprenderete il viaggio e getterete il cadavere quando solo gli squali potranno trovarlo.-

Il gorilla si mosse, alzandolo di peso dalla sedia. 

Il capitano parlò voltandosi verso Viktor e svelando, senza volerlo, un dettaglio che portò Danny a stringere la mascella, sempre più convinto di dover fuggire da quella situazione insieme alle ragazze.

-Potremmo tenerlo capo, tra sette giorni partirà il secondo carico da Honolulu e potrebbe tornarci comodo come scambio se, al rientro, ci fermassero. Stiamo comunque parlando di un membro importante...-

Le iridi scure del russo perforarono la testa di Danny, indeciso se rischiare o meno.

-Vedremo. Intanto mettetelo nel container, lasciategli salutare la merce. Della sua vita decideremo poi.-

Il gorilla lo accompagnò fuori, conducendolo insieme ad altri due uomini, verso il container.

Danny parlò, gli servivano dettagli e quei tre sembravano non spiccare per intelligenza, almeno sperava.

-Siete i suoi cagnolini e lui è il vostro capo?-

Il pugno che ricevette nello stomaco non se lo aspettava, fu improvviso ma Danny incassò annuendo e tossendo prima di ridacchiare, irritante.

-Andiamo, a quanto pare dovremo diventare amici e vi starò tra i piedi per un po’. Dovrò imparare anche io a inginocchiarmi a comando?-

Si ritrovò sbattuto con la faccia contro il ferro freddo della nave, la botta gli tolse il respiro mentre le sue braccia venivano girate indietro con violenza, obbligandolo a gemere sofferente.

-Non sai con chi hai a che fare, raggio di sole. Viktor Volkov non è un semplice criminale se vorrai vivere dovrai fargli da puttana.-

Un leggero brivido di disgusto e di terrore gli percorse la schiena, ma annuì, incapace di trovare le parole per rispondere al gorilla.

La prospettiva di diventare la puttana di qualcuno non gli piaceva ma, almeno, era riuscito ad ottenere un nome e un cognome. Aveva una pista e se Dio gliela mandava buona, entro la mattina successiva sarebbe tutto finito.

Il buio era sceso su di loro ma Danny si ritrovò a guardare sicuro verso il molo, mancavano pochi minuti al cambio della guardia. Aveva poco tempo.

Rientrò nel container, venendo subito legato e imbavagliato con dello spesso cuoio. Le mani erano legate troppo vicine per potersi togliere il bavaglio ma riuscì a guardare le ragazze e scrivere, lettera dopo lettera, sul pavimento sporco, il nome di Viktor. Se Danny fosse morto nel provare a liberare le ragazze, doveva esserci qualcuno in grado di mandare avanti l’indagine tramite quel nome.

Cancellò le lettere prima di iniziare a colpire la parete in metallo del container. Guardò le ragazze, annuendo loro ed invitandole a fare lo stesso. Cercando di urlare e di farsi sentire in qualsiasi, disperato, modo.

Il continuo rumore di ferro che si scontrava con un'altra superficie era normale in un porto pieno di navi da cargo ma qualcosa, quella sera, non quadrava.

Non era un rumore regolare dovuto allo scrosciare delle onde, sembrava un rumore soffocato ed irregolare. Era accompagnato da dei lamenti che riportavano alla memoria dell'uomo degli animali feriti.

La guardia portò una mano alla radiolina che teneva alla spalla, parlando con tono serio e dubbioso.

-Sono la guardia Tyler Miller, sento strani rumori proveniente dal mercantile attraccato al numero 153, nome Overshadow. Sono passato nuovamente qui di fronte per accertarmi della cosa e chiedo il permesso di poter controllare. Passo.-

La radio grattò per alcuni secondi prima che l’operatrice desse il consenso.

-Permesso accordato. Tieni la radio accesa.-

Tyler salì sul mercantile con la pistola spianata, seguì il rumore tenendo l’orecchio teso fino a raggiungere un grosso container che restava in mezzo ad altri cinque. Da vicino i suoni erano più simili a mugolii e a urla soffocate, Tyler si ritrovò a parlare alla radio mentre, con la pinza in dotazione, cercava di far saltare il grosso lucchetto.

-Chiedo l’intervento della polizia, sono certo che all’interno ci siano delle persone.-

Il lucchetto saltò portando Tyler a rimuovere la catena, facendola cadere rumorosamente a terra, spalancando con forza e rapidità la porta cigolante. 

Si bloccò di fronte all'orrore di ciò che vide.

-Ci sono cinque ragazze e un uomo, fate in frett…-

Danny si ritrovò a continuare a far rumore, era stremato e sentiva le costole bruciare ad ogni colpo ma non poteva arrendersi, non in quel momento in cui sapeva che poteva fare la differenza.

Il rumore della porta che si apriva gelò a tutti loro il sangue nelle vene, il volto che si affacciò però non era di uno dei gorilla o di Viktor. Era di un agente del porto. 

Danny annuì, ringraziando mentalmente suo padre e le sue esercitazioni al molo. 

Quel preciso molo veniva usato dai vigili del fuoco per gli addestramenti nelle immersioni e, in un paio di occasioni, le avevano fatte durante la notte e Danny aveva accompagnato il genitore imparando che, in quel molo, c’erano guardie che facevano un solo giro di ricognizione poco dopo il tramonto per poi ritirarsi a giocare a carte o a dormicchiare sul divano.

Sentire il poliziotto parlare rincuorò, anche se di poco, le speranze di Danny. L’uomo aveva dato l’allarme: i soccorsi stavano arrivando. 

Lo vide parlare ma, nello stesso modo, si ritrovò ad urlare contro il cuoio che gli copriva la faccia impedendogli di avvertirlo del gorilla che era sopraggiunto alle sue spalle.

Lo sparo si fece sentire, sordo e preciso. Un colpo direttamente in testa, peggio di un’esecuzione.

Danny socchiuse gli occhi, i soccorsi sarebbero arrivati a momenti ma ora il problema era riuscire a sopravvivere per quei brevi ma interminabili minuti.

Non si sarebbe arreso, non adesso che vedeva la luce in fondo al tunnel.

Se c’era una cosa che aveva imparato nello stare vicino a Steve era che, anche nelle situazioni in cui tutto sembrava pendere dalla parte sbagliata, c’era sempre un’incognita.

Certo, era Steve quello bravo a saperla cogliere mentre lui di solito gli urlava contro per la sua follia ma… doveva provarci, doveva farlo per le ragazze che erano lì con lui, terrorizzate.

Il gorilla avanzò verso di lui, consapevole che l’artefice di tutto fosse il poliziotto, aveva una furia cieca negli occhi. 

Danny si alzò in piedi portandosi le braccia davanti al volto quando vide la mano del rapitore caricare il colpo portando l’arma sopra la testa. Il calcio della pistola gli colpì l’avambraccio e il detective si ritrovò ad urlare di dolore attraverso lo spesso cuoio, aveva sentito il metallo abbattersi sul suo osso, l’aveva sentito spezzarsi con un rumore sordo che era vibrato dentro di lui.

Le lacrime si affacciarono ai suoi occhi, le cacciò indietro ritrovandosi a colpire l’uomo con una ginocchiata nel ventre. Era stato addestrato a disarmare una persona e, soprattutto se voleva sopravvivere, doveva riuscirci anche se era debole e sofferente.

La mano del gorilla che non impugnava l’arma si chiuse a pugno calando sul torace già ferito di Danny, i colpi si susseguirono dolorosi e talmente forti da togliergli il respiro.

Il detective strinse i denti, muovendosi ed inclinandosi verso quei pugni in modo da coprire il fianco e cercare, nello stesso tempo, di spostare la traiettoria dell’arma da fuoco dal proprio corpo verso quello del criminale.

Avere le mani legate non rendeva il tutto semplice e l’assalitore era due volte più forte di lui.

Il suono dello sparo lo lasciò leggermente disorientato prima di avvertire il dolore dovuto alla lacerazione nella fascia addominale bassa, reagì d’istinto colpendo il mento dell’uomo con la propria testa così da rubargli dalle mani l’arma e sparare un singolo colpo per colpirlo d'istinto al petto.

Danny si ritrovò ad appoggiarsi alla parete dietro di sé. Il dolore si allargò a macchia d’olio nel suo corpo e lui si ritrovò a soffocare un mezzo urlo.

Lasciò cadere l'arma a terra per poi portarsi le mani alla ferita avvertendo il proprio sangue sgorgare, si fece spazio tra le sue dita scorrendo fino a cadere sul materasso senza fare rumore.

Si lasciò scivolare a terra afferrando il lenzuolo e portandolo sulla ferita, premendo con tutta la poca forza che aveva in corpo.

Ce l’aveva fatta, alla fine le aveva salvate.

Lasciò scivolare lo sguardo su di loro, erano terrorizzate e piangevano, Ellie stava cercando di andare da lui ma la catena alla caviglia la teneva ancorata lì, vicina ma troppo lontana da lui.

Le sirene in sottofondo si fecero sempre più vicine. 

I rinforzi erano arrivati e si sarebbero presi cura loro delle ragazze così Danny sorrise appoggiando la testa alla parete svenendo con un sorriso soddisfatto stampato in volto.

Aveva portato a termine il suo compito, ora poteva abbassare la guardia e riposare.

-Buon giorno dottor Chang.-

Stella camminò uscendo dagli spogliatoi con il suo solito sorriso splendente stampato in volto. Raggiunse la sua postazione prendendo in mano le cartelle cliniche degli ultimi casi della collega che l‘aveva preceduta nel turno notturno.

-Yvonne avete avuto casini durante le ventiquattro ore che sono mancata?-

La donna ridacchiò, era una signora sui cinquant’anni, brizzolata e con voluminosi capelli ricci, tenuti insieme da una coda improvvisata. Stella la conosceva da quando avevano iniziato a lavorare insieme come infermiere e, in contemporanea, erano diventate capi reparto, dividendosi i turni. Ridacchiarono guardandosi divertite e rilassate, avevano imparato, facendo quel lavoro, a non smettere di sorridere nemmeno dopo i casi più complicati e disturbanti.

-Stella, Stella! Sono arrivate cinque ragazze e un uomo, erano prigionieri in una nave cargo. Le ragazze le abbiamo identificate e schedate. Alcune di esse sono vittime di violenze sessuali e il grande capo ha chiesto di chiederti se potevi tracciare i loro profili per capire se farle rientrare subito in patria o no.-

Stella annuì, lo sguardo triste e segnato dalle parole dell'amica. Annuì sfogliando la cartella di una delle cinque ragazze, lesse il numero della stanza e si avviò verso di essa a passo deciso, salutando l’amica.

Stella era il capo infermiera dell’ospedale e, allo stesso tempo, aveva una laurea in psicologia. 

Entrò nella stanza bussando delicatamente, sorridente nella sua divisa rosa confetto.

-Ehi, tu devi essere…-

Aprì la cartelletta e finse di non trovare il nome della ragazzina, decidendo di improvvisare.

-Wanda…-

La testa della ragazza si spostò, incredula, negando e rimanendo immobile rannicchiata sul lettino.

-A no, non sei tu. Wanda è l’anziana che si lamenta perché il suo budino non è verde. Tu sembri molto più simpatica.-

La ragazza sorrise debolmente tirandosi le gambe al petto dicendole il suo nome con poco fiato. Stella prese dalla tasca una caramella alla fragola e la porse alla giovane.

-Ti piacciono le caramelle alla fragola?-

Ellie annuì debolmente, un po’ spaventata e un po’ fiduciosa di quell’ambiente che sembrava amichevole dopo tutti quei giorni di reclusione.

-Ellie, se mi vede il capo a darti una caramella mi butta fuori a pedate quindi che ne dici se sarà il nostro segreto?-

Ellie sorrise, allungando titubante la mano per afferrare la caramella e scartare lentamente l’involucro di carta, portandosi la pallina zuccherata alla bocca.

-Da dove vieni?-

La ragazza si gustò il dolciume, masticando con calma. Stella non gli fece alcuna pressione, rimase in silenzio a guardare la cartelletta per poi prendere un’altra caramella mangiandola con Ellie.

-Oahu.-

Il cuore della donna perse un battito, ricominciando a battere con furia mentre le lacrime si affacciarono ai suoi occhi. Si sforzò di sorridere e cercò di nascondere il tumulto interiore che la stava invadendo, consapevole dell’importanza della sua figura per quella giovane donna.

-Anche mio fratello vive lì, l’ha sempre definita come un’isola infestata dagli ananas, dici che ha ragione?-

La piccola ridacchiò all’espressione che la donna aveva usato per definire le Hawaii. Negò alla domanda, scuotendo il capo muovendo la lunga coda di capelli neri prima di tornare a parlare con un tono leggermente più concitato.

-Gli ananas sono buoni. Dipende da dove ti trovi ma sì, ce ne sono un po’ ovunque.-

Ridacchiarono tutte e due, prima che Stella annuisse e tornasse a parlare.

-Vado ad inserire i tuoi dati così che io possa subito metterti in contatto con i tuoi genitori. Torno tra un po’. Ti va se mangio con te, dopo?-

Ellie annuì e Stella sentì lo sguardo interrogativo della ragazza sulla propria schiena prima ancora che lei parlasse mentre si incamminava verso la porta. 

-Posso… Posso farle una domanda?-

-Certo, splendore, dimmi pure.-

Mai Stella avrebbe pensato che le parole che uscirono dalla bocca della ragazza sarebbero riuscite a bloccare il suo respiro, facendogli montare le lacrime che era un mese che stava cercando di arginare nel silenzio di casa sua.

-Come sta Danny?-

Un nome che poteva essere una mera coincidenza, un nome che veniva usato in diversi stati del mondo, un nome come molti altri. Suo fratello gli aveva insegnato a non credere alle coincidenze ma, in quella stanza, c’erano già due cose che combaciavano: le provenienza della ragazza e il nome che aveva sussurrato. 

Il suo istinto si mise in allarme, portandola a chiedere con tono concitato e dubbioso.

-Danny?-

-L’uomo che ha fatto il viaggio con noi e che ci ha salvate. Ci ha detto di fidarci di lui perché era un detective ed è stato colpito dall’uomo che ci teneva prigioniere, ci ha salvato.-

Stella si mosse arretrando di un paio di passi di fronte all’ulteriore informazione che la giovane le aveva appena comunicato, quell’uomo misterioso era un detective. Si ricompose e, nonostante il terrore che era certa le scorresse negli occhi, cercò di sorridere per tranquillizzare la ragazza.

-Sai che ti dico? Adesso vado a vedere come sta, così poi torno da te e ti dico tutto, okay?-

Non appena la ragazza annuì, Stella si fiondò a passo svelto verso l’ufficio dove venivano conservate le cartelle di tutti i pazienti, fece il giro del bancone e si mise a cercare freneticamente mettendo in disordine tutto.

-Che cosa stai cercando?-

Stella non alzò nemmeno lo sguardo, continuando a cercare mentre rispondeva al medico, riconoscendo la voce del collega.

-La cartella di un uomo che è stato portato ieri notte insieme alle cinque ragazze. Vengono dalle Hawaii e una delle giovani mi ha detto che l’uomo che ha viaggiato insieme a loro è un detective e che si chiama Danny.-

Il medico annuì, sbuffando dal naso mentre si grattava la testa e parlava con tono piatto e calmo, molto probabilmente non capendo cosa stesse accadendo.

-L’ho operato io, questa notte quando è arrivato qui in pronto soccorso. E’ stato fortunato.- 

A quelle parole l’infermiera alzò lo sguardo di scatto, puntando gli occhi azzurri sul volto stanco del medico. Chiese, non troppo gentilmente, il numero di stanza in cui lo sconosciuto era stato portato per poi fiondarsi verso di essa. 

Entrò nella stanza afferrando la cartella clinica dalla mensola esterna prima di entrare e bloccarsi di fronte al lettino.

Si portò una mano a coprirsi la bocca, lasciando che le lacrime scorressero silenziose lungo il suo volto e le dita che le coprivano la bocca. I singhiozzi riempirono l’aria mentre lei si avvicinava a colui che, secondo il pronto soccorso, non aveva nome. 

La barba gli copriva il volto e i punti che il medico aveva messo sulla tempia e sul labbro, insieme al gonfiore generale, potevano ingannarla ma Stella era sicura, quell’uomo che dormiva di fronte a lei era Danny, era il suo amato fratellone, ne era certa, lo avrebbe riconosciuto tra milioni.

Coprì i pochi passi che la dividevano dal capezzale di Danny, arrivando a stringergli gentilmente la mano, lasciando che il suo sguardo scivolasse sul suo corpo martoriato.

Prese una delle penne che teneva nel taschino e, una volta afferrata la cartelletta, scrisse a mano il nome del paziente: Danny Williams.

Si sedette a terra, incapace di restare in piedi o di trovare la forza per prendersi una sedia, iniziò a sfogliare le varie pagine per capire le effettive condizioni cliniche di Danny, finendo per leggere anche il rapporto dei due paramedici che lo avevano soccorso trovando una frase che la fece riflettere:

_“Il paziente delirava, tremando e ripetendo frasi senza senso.”_

Afferrò il cellulare e cercò, nella propria rubrica, il nome di Hanna, una dei due paramedici che aveva stilato il rapporto. Non poteva essere una casualità, suo fratello per quanto logorroico si sarebbe solo lamentato per il dolore, doveva scavare a fondo nella storia.

-Ciao sono Stella. Ho appena finito di leggere il rapporto che avete stilato ieri sera quando avete salvato un uomo da un container, ha una ferita d’arma da fuoco. Ha detto o fatto qualcosa di strano? Ti prometto che ti spiegherò tutto davanti ad una birra, ma ora ti prego di fare mente locale. L’uomo che avete soccorso è un detective e qualsiasi dettaglio potrebbe aiutarci a trovare chi gli ha fatto questo.-

La donna sembrò sorpresa dalla domanda ma, senza fare troppe domande, si decise a rispondere, abituata alle stranezze della collega.

- _In effetti ha fatto un nome, per un paio volte, dopo che gli abbiamo tolto il bavaglio ma poi lo stavamo perdendo per via dell'emorragia e della generale situazione critica in cui versava che non ci abbiamo più fatto caso. Il nome mi pare fosse qualcosa come Viktor Volkov o qualcosa di simile.-_

Stella annuì, ringraziando l’amica e trovando il coraggio di alzarsi da terra per mettersi di fianco al lettino e guardarlo con sollievo e risentimento.

-Lo sapevo che non potevi non aver dato degli indizi, non cambierai mai Danny ma, giuro, se hai fatto quel nome perché sei scemo e io sto facendo tutti questi giri per niente, sappi che ti prendo a calci da qui a casa di Rachel.-

Gli accarezzò il dorso della mano con il pollice prima di poggiare le labbra sulla sua fronte e di dirigersi dalla giovane Ellie, alla ricerca di altre prove sulla pista che suo fratello aveva cercato di dare.

-Ellie, so che non è facile ma, in questo preciso momento, ho bisogno di chiederti una cosa. Non so se questo nome può farti ricordare cose spiacevoli ma ho bisogno che tu ci provi. Danny si riprenderà ma, prima di svenire mentre lo soccorrevano, ieri ha dato il nome di Viktor Volkov, ho bisogno di sapere se questo ti dice qualcosa.-

La ragazza annuì, spiegando cosa era successo prima che Danny gli chiedesse di fare rumore per provare a liberarle.

Stella si ritrovò a camminare con passo tranquillo, tornando nella stanza dove Danny era stato messo sotto coma farmacologico, il telefono in bilico su una spalla mentre aspettava una risposta, disinfettandosi le mani.

_-Mamma? Sono le otto del mattino e sono al lavoro. Che vuoi?-_

-Eric, voglio che tu prenda la macchina e raggiunga la Five-o. Adesso. Devo mettermi in contatto con la squadra di Danny.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Eccoci qui.  
> Mi state odiando? Fa niente XD  
> Allora partiamo con il chiarire la mia libertà che mi sono presa.  
> Nel telefilm, da quello che so, non viene mai presentata Stella, la mamma di Eric ovvero la sorella del nostro Danny quindi mi sono detta che potevo usarla a mio favore e, il motivo per cui l’ho resa più grande di Danny è perché più avanti c’è un momento importante nella storia tra i due consanguinei e, a mio avviso, mi sono data un perché ad Eric xD Personaggio che adoro e che spero di non aver portato OOC nel prossimo capitolo!  
> Insomma sono un agglomerato di insicurezze quindi vi chiedo gentilmente di dirmi cosa ne pensate del capitolo e soprattutto del modo in cui ho gestito la cosa.  
> Detto ciò vi saluto e vado a nascondermi da qualche parte, ciao!


	8. Capitolo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti! 
> 
> Questo capitolo è molto più lungo degli altri e vi chiedo scusa ma non me la sentivo di dividerlo perché, accidenti, è carico di emozioni che spero di essere riuscita a trasmettervi.
> 
> Vi confesso che ho pianto due volte nel correggere questo capitolo, dite che sto diventando troppo sentimentale?
> 
> Fatemi sapere se vi piace sia come dinamica che come scritto, se avete consigli o critiche siete liberi di lasciarle in un commento =)
> 
> Buona lettura!
> 
> | 4800 parole | capitolo 8 di 14 | 

Steve era tornato ad avere una parvenza di sé stesso dopo l’incontro con Joe, rimaneva lo stesso una pallida imitazione della persona che era quando c’era Danny di fianco a lui, ma almeno sembrava leggermente più calmo. Nessuno in squadra sapeva cosa fosse successo tra lui e Joe, ma era servito. L’intervento dell’uomo era stato provvidenziale ed aveva permesso a Steve di tornare in carreggiata, se non al cento per cento ma con una buona percentuale di concentrazione.

Tutti, però, avevano visto lo sguardo del loro capo che, spesso, si perdeva verso l’ufficio vuoto di Danny. Lo trovavano spesso incantato e perso nei propri pensieri, ma quando chiedevano si trovavano a scontrarsi con un muro che voleva fingere di stare bene, un muro capace di sorridere e di farti credere che tutto andava bene senza che fosse veramente così.

La voce di Chin lo fece riprendere dai suoi pensieri e, Steve si ritrovò a sorridere all’amico prima di uscire dall’ufficio. Si trovò a camminare per il quartier generale per poi tornare a sedersi sulla propria poltrona e chiudere gli occhi, sospirando rassegnato al dolore che lo stava annientando. Non seppe con precisione quanto tempo rimase lì, seduto ed immobile con la testa persa in niente e in tutto, incapace di pensare al collega con mente lucida. Per assurdo i ricordi della guerra erano meno dolorosi del volto del suo Danno. 

Si ritrovò ad aprire gli occhi quando una risata cristallina e infantile raggiunse il suo orecchio, si ricompose sbattendo le palpebre ricacciando indietro le lacrime che avevano annebbiato la sua vista, si schiarì la voce prima di alzarsi ed uscire dal proprio ufficio. 

Charlie se ne stava in braccio a Rachel e stava facendo volare un modellino di aeroplano ridendo ed imitando il suono mentre, di fianco a lui, Grace se ne rimaneva dritta, tesa e con gli occhi bassi.

-Hei, piccoli...-

La voce di Steve portò la ragazza ad alzare la testa e a correre da lui, lanciandosi tra le sue braccia. La strinse a sé con forza, nascondendo il volto tra i suoi capelli e respirando a pieni polmoni l’essenza della giovane. 

Sciolse l’abbraccio per poter afferrare Charlie e portarlo tra le sue braccia per stringerlo e ridacchiare mente Grace si attaccava ancora al suo petto, incapace di stare lontana dal calore dello zio.

-Hei ometto! Stiamo diventando sempre più grandi! Tra un po’ supererai tua sorella in altezza, accidenti!-

Tutta la squadra si ritrovò a sorridere di fronte alla scena che aveva note dense d’amore e di speranza, Steve aveva cercato in quel lungo mese di essere presente per loro, aveva provato a prendere il posto di Danny ma non sempre ci riusciva, non sempre riusciva ad accantonare nella sua mente l’assenza del suo compagno. 

Grace tornò ad abbracciare la vita di Steve con energia, nascondendo il viso nel petto dell’uomo lasciando che alcune lacrime bagnassero il tessuto della maglia.

-Cosa ci fate qui?-

Alla domanda Rachel passò lo sguardo su tutti i membri della Five-o, sorridendogli e sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio con un movimento nervoso.

-Grace mi ha chiesto di poter passare da qui prima di andare a scuola e ho pensato che poteva essere una buona idea, sia per i bambini che per voi.-

Kono annuì, avvicinandosi a Charlie e salutandolo con un grande sorriso mentre lo prendeva in braccio, facendogli il solletico.

Grace non si voleva staccare da Steve, nemmeno dopo il richiamo dell’uomo. Il seal si inginocchiò ritrovandosi a guardare dal basso la ragazza, sorridendole con empatia e con una forza d’animo che andava oltre tutto, doveva esserci per Grace perché era ciò che Danny avrebbe voluto senza alcun velo di tristezza.

-Hei, che c’è?-

Grace si ritrovò a ricacciare indietro stoicamente le lacrime, la osservò mordersi il labbro inferiore facendogli contrarre lo stomaco, era uno di quei gesti che Danny compiva sempre e rivederlo in sua figlia lo obbligò a spostare lo sguardo per alcuni secondi. 

Tempo che gli permise di guardare la somiglianza del piccolo Charlie con il padre, aveva i capelli della stessa tonalità di biondo così come l’azzurro dei suoi occhi. Era la sua fotocopia in miniatura.

Steve tornò a focalizzarsi sulla giovane ed allungò le mani, appoggiandole sulle sue spalle, facendole scorrere poi fino alle mani di Grace e stringerle deciso.

-Zio Steve so che è passato più di un mese ma… sono sicura che Danno non si è arreso e nemmeno io voglio farlo.-

Steve si ritrovò ad annuire, non si era arreso e l’intera squadra aveva contribuito a diffondere la foto in tutti gli stati possibili. Avevano contattato la CIA e l’FBI, avevano cercato ovunque ma per ora avevano ricevuto solo risposte negative, solo vicoli ciechi e porte in faccia.

Daniel Williams sembrava sparito dalla faccia della terra.

-Grace, dobbiamo andare o faremo tardi a scuola.-

Rachel richiamò la ragazza che, dopo aver sorriso a Steve, seguì la madre con lo sguardo basso. 

La Five-0 cadde in un silenzio freddo e addolorato non appena i piccoli se ne andarono, quasi come se avessero portato con loro tutta la gioia che, fino a poco prima, sembrava aver saturato l’aria dell’ufficio. 

Kono fu la prima ad iniziare a piangere, cercando di non farsi vedere o sentire, fallendo nell’impresa coprendosi il volto con le mani.

Steve la guardò con occhi colmi di tristezza, si mosse per avvicinarsi a lei e l'abbracciò senza bisogno di dire nulla, bastava quel contatto familiare e sentito più di mille parole insignificanti. 

Quando le braccia di Steve si chiusero attorno al suo corpo e una della sue grandi mani arrivò ad accarezzarle la testa, la donna scoppiò in un pianto liberatorio, stringendo la camicia dell'uomo che la stava supportando inondandolo di lacrime.

-Boss mi manca! So che rispetto a te non dovrei nemmeno permettermi, ma mi mancano le sue chiacchiere e la sua figura, non so più come fare a gestire la situazione.-

Steve sorrise debolmente, si dovette fare violenza per ingoiare il groppo che gli si era fermato in gola, cercò di trovare delle parole di conforto, parole che lui non era in grado di pronunciare. 

Prima che potesse aprire bocca una mano si appoggiò gentile sulla sua spalla e sulla schiena di Kono, era Chin ed aveva gli occhi lucidi, come tutti loro.

-Manca a me. Anche se penso che manca a chiunque che ci abbia avuto a che fare anche solo una volta. Diciamo che è una di quelle persone che, anche senza volerlo, sa farsi notare.-

Catherine si fermò dall’avvicinarsi a loro, si morse un labbro incapace di condividere quel quadretto che sapeva di  _ohana._ Lei in primis aveva ferito la fiducia di Danny mentendogli sui sentimenti che provava per Steve, quindi come poteva pretendere di far parte di quella famiglia?

Un pianto disperato e rumoroso ruppe l’atmosfera, un agonizzante verso che proveniva da Grover e che portò tutti loro a girarsi verso di lui che se ne stava appoggiato al tavolo interattivo mentre si asciugava gli occhi e il naso.

Rimasero in silenzio tutti quanti, immobili ad ascoltare quel suono straziante ma immensamente divertente. Kono sostituì le lacrime con una risata leggera, una serenità così improvvisa che contagiò tutti quanti mentre le parole della ragazza si facevano strada tra loro, alleggerendo gli animi.

-Se Danny fosse qui in questo preciso istante, ci avrebbe già insultato tutti, ci avrebbe detto di sicuro che siamo patetici.-

Steve ridacchiò, felice che l'atmosfera si fosse rassenerata. Guardò Kono ed annuì, spostando le mani sui propri fianchi e parlando con tono rilassato ed ovvio, gli sembrava quasi di sentire la sua voce mentre lo riprendeva con quelle parole che ripeté alla squadra.

-No… a voi non avrebbe detto nulla. A me avrebbe dato dell’uomo emotivamente stitico. Ne sono certo.-

Scoppiarono tutti a ridere alla frase di Steve, parole che ruppero definitivamente l'aria triste e cupa che sembrava averli inghiottiti. Anche se Danny non era fisicamente lì con loro, lui c'era, sempre presente nelle loro menti e nei loro ricordi. 

-Bene, mettiamoci al lavoro che l’assassino del nostro cadavere fatto a pezzi non si catturerà da solo!-

La voce di Chin aveva fatto tornare tutti al lavoro, compreso Steve che si stava avviando con Lou verso l’indirizzo dell’unico sospettato.

Raggiunsero le porte del piano della Five-0 per trovarsi di fronte Eric.

-Comandante McGarrett deve chiederle di tornare indietro e non è una richiesta...-

Steve indurì lo guardo e si voltò verso Lou, incuriosito e stranito da quella situazione. Incrociò le braccia al petto ed inarcò le sopracciglia studiando il giovane: aveva un'espressione contrariata ma fiduciosa.

-Mia madre vuole parlare con la Five-0, non mi ha dato spiegazioni ma mi ha minacciato per farmi venire qui, ma questo è un difetto di famiglia.-

Steve avvertì i brividi percorrergli la schiena, quella novità non portava niente di buono, in tutti quegli anni non aveva mai comunicato con la madre di Eric e nemmeno Danny ne aveva mai parlato. Senza nemmeno accorgersene una morsa di angoscia gli strinse lo stomaco, attorcigliandolo fino a fargli male. 

Le sue gambe si mossero senza che lui glielo avesse ordinato, facendo dietrofront per mettersi di fronte al tavolo interattivo con le braccia incrociate sul petto e con lo sguardo dal cipiglio serio.

Steve era agitato, lo sentiva dentro di sé ma stava cercando di non mostrarlo, comportandosi nel modo più consono a lui, mantenendo quella calma apparente.

Eric fece partire la telefonata appoggiando il cellulare sul tavolo, mettendo in vivavoce così che tutti potessero sentire. Quando al cellulare rispose una voce femminile, il giovane parlò sorridente ed orgoglioso.

-Mamma ti ho messo in contatto con la Five-o, sono qui con me. Sono bravo eh.-

La voce della donna arrivò decisa e minacciosa verso il figlio con quel tono che ricordava tanto Danny.

- _Non fare tanto il galletto solo perché non c’è lo zio a prenderti a calci in culo perché ti faccio vedere a volare fin lì. E’ una minaccia se te lo stai chiedendo. Comunque sia…-_

Steve e l’intera squadra ridacchiarono sotto i baffi, quella donna aveva lo stesso cipiglio rabbioso e sarcastico di Danny.

_-Danny è qui, nel New Jersey. Malconcio ma vivo.-_

Le parole della donna scivolarono tra le pareti dell’intero ufficio, si infransero contro tutti loro con la forza di un mare in piena tempesta. Kono si accasciò a terra singhiozzando dalla felicità, subito soccorsa dal cugino e da Lou.

Steve appoggiò le mani al tavolo ed incassò la testa tra le spalle, respirando a pieni polmoni, incapace di trattenere quella bolla di gioia e di felicità che sembrava essergli scoppiata nel petto. Gli occhi si erano fatti lucidi e la testa aveva preso ad annuire, incapace di trattenere le parole.

-Grazie… Grazie...-

La sua voce raggiunse l’orecchio della donna che ridacchiò facendosi sentire, attraverso l’apparecchio, con una risata cristallina e calma.

_-Ho sempre pensato che mio fratello fosse un grandissimo idiota con manie suicide ma questa volta devo ammettere che si è superato, anche se in questo momento vorrei tirargli un pugno nei denti per fargli patire anche solo un quarto della preoccupazione con cui ho dovuto convivere io per questo mese. Ho sempre saputo che fosse un poliziotto capace ma...-_

Ridacchiarono nuovamente tutti, gli animi più leggeri per via di quelle poche parole. La donna sembrava la versione femminile di Danny ed era bellissimo poterci parlare, soprattutto dopo che gli aveva dato una notizia così bella.

_-E’ messo maluccio, lo ammetto, ma si riprenderà. Vi ho contattato non solo per dirvi che è vivo ma anche per raccontarvi una cosa. Ho parlato con i paramedici che lo hanno soccorso e con le ragazze che ha salvato, ho chiesto loro se avesse detto o fatto qualcosa di strano e tutte le parte coinvolte mi hanno dato un nome: Viktor Volkov.-_

Chin digitò subito sulla tastiera quel nome, inviandolo anche alla polizia per avere notizie e, nell’attesa, Steve prese la parola con voce ferma nonostante l’emozione di sapere che il suo Danny fosse vivo.

-Come sta Danny?-

La domanda che le avevano fatto, l’aveva fatta sorridere mentre accarezzava distrattamente i capelli di Danny che dormiva pacifico con la maschera dell’ossigeno sul volto. 

-Diciamo che a primo impatto sta uno schifo, dico sul serio ma visto che io sono un’infermiera e visto che conosco il chirurgo che lo ha operato appena arrivato in ospedale, posso dirvi che sta bene. Non è intubato ma ha solo la maschera dell’ossigeno per via delle quattro costole incrinate che gli impediscono di respirare bene, diciamo che è più un aiuto che una reale necessità. Ha un grosso ematoma e un taglio di venti centimetri da sfregamento sul collo per via della specie di collare in pelle con cui lo tenevano legato.-

Man mano che Stella parlava il suo sguardo scendeva ad accarezzare il corpo martoriato del suo fratellone, felice di essere vicino a lui, vivo e malconcio.

-Ha subito un leggero trauma cranico e in volto è pesto, soprattutto lo zigomo destro e ha un taglio sul labbro. Ha il radio, ovvero una delle due ossa dell’avambraccio, rotto e un foro di proiettile al ventre. L’hanno operato d’urgenza ripulendo e chiudendo la ferita e, oltre al fatto che hanno dovuto fare la trasfusione con più di una sacca di sangue, direi che è andato tutto bene. Starà bene, l’unica cosa che potrebbe preoccupare è una...-

Stella si fermò dal continuare, sbuffando e rilasciando un po' di nervosismo. Era consapevole che, per Danny, le persone con cui stava parlando erano la sua nuova famiglia ma improvvisamente le parole gli morirono in gola, trovandosi a dover fare appello a tutto il coraggio che aveva in corpo. Forse non toccava a lei dire questa cosa a loro ma doveva farlo.

-Gli hanno trovato una forte concentrazione di droga nel sangue, stanno ancora eseguendo dei test ma si pensa ad un potente dopping utilizzato per tenere tranquilli i cavalli. E’ fortunato perché dai primi segni sembra che non ne sia diventato dipendente e stiamo cercando di drenargli il sangue il più possibile. Siamo fiduciosi, anzi sono fiduciosa. Non sarà un po’ di schifo a fermare il mio ansiolitico e iperprotettivo fratellone.-

Sorrise alla figura addormentata, continuando ad accarezzargli i capelli prima di tornare a parlare con tono leggero.

-Vi ho dato dei dettagli che forse non volevate, deformazione professionale, ma non vi chiederò scusa, sappiatelo.-

Le immagini dello stato in cui versava Danny passarono crude attraverso le parole della donna, vivide e dolorose, nella testa di tutti i presenti.

Steve si ritrovò ad incassare la testa scuotendo il capo, non poteva crederci, doveva esserci lui al posto di Danny, doveva proteggerlo. I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti dalla voce della donna.

_-Quando i miei genitori mi hanno detto che Danny era scomparso e che aveva semplicemente seguito un tizio con una pistola, non ci ho creduto molto. Insomma conosco mio fratello e, se non fosse per lui, io ora non sarei qui a parlarvi. Non mi sembrava un comportamento da lui ma ora ho capito cosa lo ha spinto a sacrificarsi così...-_

Sul cellulare di Eric arrivarono in sequenza cinque messaggi con cinque foto, Eric si avvicinò con le lacrime agli occhi mentre trasportava le immagini sugli schermi ascoltando la madre che aveva ripreso a parlare con tono serio.

_-Sulla nave dove era tenuto prigioniero, nel suo stesso container c’erano queste cinque ragazze, età compresa tra i dodici e i quattordici anni, tre di loro sono state stuprate nella traversata ma, Danny è stato l’unica cosa che ha permesso loro di non impazzire, lo hanno definito il loro angelo custode.-_

Steve chiuse gli occhi e ricollegò i pezzi del puzzle. Non si sarebbe mai lasciato prendere così facilmente se non ci fosse stato un motivo più che valido, era ovvio e lo sapevano ma nessuno aveva pensato al traffico di esseri umani. Danny aveva un debole quando c’erano di mezzo dei bambini o dei ragazzini e, di sicuro, non ci aveva pensato due volte a mollare tutto e infilarsi in quel casino.

Steve gemette di fronte all’ovvietà che adesso si era definita nella mente di tutta la squadra. 

- _Nel primo pomeriggio lo sveglieranno dal coma farmacologico visti i valori ottimi che ha… Appena si sveglia ve lo faccio sapere, ho già avvertito un detective qui, un vecchio amico e collega di Danny, per indagare sul nome che vi ho dato. Ora, scusatemi, devo tornare al lavoro.-_

Eric parlò con il suo tono sfacciato e irriverente, portando Steve a guardarlo come per rimproverarlo.

-Mamma lo zio D ha sempre detto che avevi sbagliato lavoro, dovevi seguire le sue orme!-

La voce che raggiunse l’orecchio della Five-0 li fece ridacchiare, tranne per il povero Eric che si ritrovò a non avere nessuno che lo spalleggiava contro la madre.

- _Lo zio Danny ha anche sempre sostenuto che ti avessero scambiato nella culla e, sai, inizio a pensare che abbia sempre avuto ragione!-_

_-_ Mamma Stella!-

_-Mamma niente, Five-0 tenete d’occhio il teppista di mio figlio mentre io mi occupo di Danny.-_

Era vivo.

Danny era vivo.

Era salvo, sul continente, lontano da lui ma non lo aveva perso per sempre.

Entrò in casa e si lasciò cadere sul divano, iniziando a ridere con una risata liberatoria e piena di tutto il peso che lo aveva oppresso fino a poco prima. 

Tristezza e solitudine erano passati in secondo luogo di fronte a quella bellissima notizia, tutto aveva perso importanza se non il pensiero che Danno era vivo.

Recuperò il cellulare dalla tasca componendo il numero di Grace ed aspettando che la piccola gli rispondesse.

- _Zio Steve?-_

Lui ridacchiò, emozionato e felice, voleva vederla, voleva guardarla negli occhi e stringerla a sé per darle la notizia. L’angoscia e l‘ansia che aveva accumulato in quel lungo mese erano sparite, dissolte nel vento come cenere.

-Dove sei, Grace?-

_-Sono a casa, perché?-_

Steve si tirò a sedere per poi alzarsi con uno scatto e raggiungere il garage, salì sulla camaro, prima di rispondere alla giovane.

-Vengo da te.-

Chiuse la telefonata e accese l’auto, perdendosi dietro al rombo familiare dell'auto di Danny, lasciò che le proprie mani accarezzassero il volante con un sorriso dolce mentre respirava a grandi polmoni il leggero profumo che, anche se era passato più di un mese, saturava l’abitacolo facendo correre il pensiero verso il detective.

Guidò fino a casa di Rachel e parcheggiò scendendo immediatamente, Grace uscì di casa seguita dalla madre e dal piccolo Charlie.

Steve sorrise con le lacrime agli occhi, camminò allungando il passo verso Grace che, dall’auto e dal sorriso del suo amato zio, capì, lanciandosi tra le braccia di Steve scoppiando in un pianto liberatorio.

-Il nostro Danno è vivo ed è nel New Jersey, insieme a tua zia Stella.-

Le lacrime di Grace scorrevano violente ma piene di emozione. Sulla porta di casa anche Rachel aveva gli occhi lucidi di fronte alla notizia e si ritrovò ad abbracciare il figlio minore parlandogli dolcemente.

-Papà tornerà a casa, piccolo.-

Il continuo e fastidioso rumore di un bip sembrava volesse fracassargli la testa, era troppo vicino alle sue orecchie.

Danny cercò di aprire gli occhi, gemendo sofferente al solo tentativo. Mosse la testa ritrovandosi a trattenere una mezza imprecazione per via della fitta di dolore che lo aveva colpito nelle costole e, in generale, ovunque.

Aprì gli occhi sbattendo le palpebre per cercare di mettere a fuoco ciò che lo circondava, riuscendoci solo dopo alcuni tentativi.

Il soffitto era bianco e, muovendo di poco la testa, Danny trovò la fonte del rumore che lo aveva svegliato: era collegato ad almeno tre macchinari.

Gli ultimi confusi ricordi si affacciarono prepotenti nella sua mente, portandolo a gemere nuovamente mentre lasciava vagare lo sguardo per la stanza.

Era vivo.

Cercò di spostare le mani per appoggiandole dove era certo che ci fosse la ferita d’arma da fuoco, ma il dolore diffuso in tutto il corpo lo obbligò a bloccarsi e a socchiudere gli occhi stringendo i denti sofferente.

Gli faceva male ogni singolo muscolo ed osso del corpo, gemette debolmente, incapace di arrendersi.

Cercò di togliersi la maschera dell'ossigeno ma il dolore alle costole lo fece desistere dal provarci e dal muoversi.

Un infermiere entrò nella stanza stupendosi di trovarlo sveglio, iniziò a toccare i vari monitor parlandogli con tono calmo.

Danny si ritrovò a parlare con tono concitato e bisognoso.

-Quanto…-

Si fermò, parlare non gli era mai sembrato così difficile come in quel preciso momento, aveva la gola in fiamme e il respiro corto ma non demorse.

-Quanto ho dormito?-

L'infermiere lo guardò sorridendo prima di rispondere e spiegargli che aveva dormito per quarantotto ore per via dell'anestesia e del coma che gli avevano indotto per il suo stato generale di salute.

Due giorni. 

Si ritrovò a soffiare sofferente prima di parlare, leccandosi le labbra.

-Ho bisogno di un telefono, devo… devo avvertire Steve.-

Lo sconosciuto che doveva aiutarlo se ne andò abbandonandolo, incapace di muoversi e di parlare fluentemente.

Cercò di sbuffare, maledicendosi immediatamente per via delle stilettate di dolore che le varie ferite gli avevano inferto per un movimento che pareva così semplice e consono a lui.

Doveva trovare un modo per riuscire a parlare con Steve. Doveva avvertirlo della nave che sarebbe partita tra pochi giorni, doveva parlare con lui, sentiva la necessità di sentire la sua voce nonostante la stanchezza e la palpebra che sembrava volersi chiudere da un momento all’altro.

Si guardò per capire come raggiungere il pulsante per chiamare il personale medico, si sarebbe fatto ascoltare in qualche modo, in qualsiasi modo. 

Allungò il braccio sano e, nonostante il dolore al costato e le scariche dolorose che lo percorsero a partire dal ventre, strinse i denti e riuscì a raggiungere il pulsante, pigiandolo con violenza e tenendolo premuto, sorridendo soddisfatto.

Si sarebbe fatto ascoltare a costo di fuggire dall'ospedale, non avrebbe permesso ad un altro carico di giovani indifese di partire dalle Hawaii.

Non si trattava della sua vita ma quella di altre ragazze e se il prezzo per salvarle era soffrire per qualche minuto, a Danny andava più che bene. 

-Tu riesci ad essere una spina nel fianco anche da convalescente…-

La voce di colei che aveva parlato, Danny la conosceva. I suoi occhi si spalancarono mentre tornava a sdraiarsi e puntava lo sguardo verso la porta per ritrovandosi a sorridere debolmente verso la sorella che, nel vederlo sveglio, aveva le lacrime incastrate tra le ciglia di quegli occhi così identici ai suoi ma così diversi.

-Stella…-

Lei si avvicinò a passo svelto, piegando il busto per appoggiandogli le labbra sulla sua fronte con delicatezza mentre lui allungò il braccio sano per afferrare la sua maglia e stringerla con tutta la forza che, in quel momento, poteva avere in corpo.

-Non fare mai più una cosa del genere, Dan, mai più. Ti scongiuro.-

Danny si ritrovò ad annuire, anche lui con le lacrime agli occhi. Erano anni che non rivedeva la sua amata sorella e il poterla riabbracciare, soprattutto in una situazione del genere, era stupendo. Gli aveva scaldato il cuore riempiendolo di gratitudine e amore.

-Stella, so che è strano, ma devi darmi il cellulare. Devo mettermi in contatto con la mia squadra.-

Per dire quelle due frasi si era dovuto fermare a prendere fiato un paio di volte, sofferente e debole.

-Mi sono presa la libertà di chiamarli e dir loro che eri vivo e di Viktor Volkov quindi tranquillo.-

Danny piegò le labbra in una sorta di sorriso sofferente, aveva provato a dire ai paramedici il nome del loro carceriere e sperava che qualcuno lo collegasse al caso ma mai avrebbe immaginato che, quella persona, sarebbe stata sua sorella. Mostrò alla donna una smorfia che doveva assomigliare ad un sorriso ma che per via dallo zigomo gonfio risultò grottesco.

-Sapevo che qualcuno avrebbe capito, grazie. Devo dire loro un'altra cosa, è di vitale importanza Stella, per favore.-

Stella annuì alla sua richiesta afferrando il cellulare dalla tasca dei pantaloni, sbloccandolo e componendo un numero che Danny riconobbe, era il cellulare privato di Steve. Stella indossava la divisa dell'ospedale e, solo in quel momento, il detective assemblò i pezzi del puzzle.

-Sei in divisa…-

Era finito davvero nell'ospedale dove sua sorella era capo infermiera? Ogni tanto la dea bendata decideva di guardare anche dalla sua parte.

-Tieni, è già in chiamata. Torno dopo, visto che sto lavorando anche se sono qui con te.-

Danny prese il telefono portandolo all'orecchio piegando il braccio sano con una leggera smorfia di dolore, guardò l'ora e sorrise al pensiero che la sua chiamata avrebbe potuto svegliare Steve perché, se nel New Jersey erano le dieci del mattino, alle Hawaii dovevano essere circa le quattro del mattino.

Gli squilli risuonarono a vuoto nel suo cervello, ogni suono vibrava d’attesa, improvvisamente bisognoso di udire la voce del collega.

- _McGarrett.-_

Sentire la sua voce dopo tutti quei giorni d'astinenza fece sorridere Danny che, dopo aver socchiuso gli occhi, si leccò le labbra prima di parlare con tono basso e divertito.

-Vedo che non hai perso il tono da Super seal.-

Il silenzio si fece spazio tra loro, era un silenzio piacevole ed intriso di tutte le parole che non aveva trovato il tempo e il modo di dirsi. Steve dopo poco parlò, chiamandolo gentilmente con quel soprannome che solo in pochi potevano usare.

- _Danno.-_

Il detective si ritrovò a sorridere come una ragazzina alla sua prima cotta, era piacevole sentirsi chiamare così, era emozionante sentire la sua voce rimbombare nelle sue orecchie, ma doveva rimanere concentrato e parlare prima che le proprie energie scemassero del tutto.

-Sì Steve, sono io. Devi fare una cosa per me…-

Sentire il nome del compagno uscire dalle proprie labbra fu piacevole, era riuscito a sopravvivere a quell'assurda situazione e ciò significava che Steve faceva ancora parte della sua vita.

Respirò sofferente prima di continuare il discorso, cercando di concentrarsi.

-Tra 5 giorni partirà un'altra nave da Honolulu, una nave con altre ragazze innocenti. Trovala e fermala, per favore.-

Danny sentiva le palpebre farsi pesanti ma era certo che il suo partner si fosse appuntato quelle preziose informazioni per mettersi al lavoro il prima possibile. Sapeva che poteva contare solo su di lui per fermare il carico, a nessun'altro avrebbe affidato le informazioni.

- _Danny ho avuto paura di perderti per sempre, non… non azzardarti mai più ad allontanarti da me.-_

Il detective sorrise annuendo lentamente, prima di parlare nuovamente.

-Ti devo aver svegliato proprio in un brutto modo per essermi fatto fare la morale anche a distanza.-

Di fronte alla mezza frecciatina, una leggera risata raggiunse l’orecchio del biondo, portandolo a parlare con tono dolce anche se sofferente.

-So che dobbiamo ancora parlare ma voglio farlo guardandoti negli occhi, l'ansia mi divorerà ma se ho superato questo casino, posso sopravvivere anche al nostro discorso e alle sue conseguenze.-

Danny voleva guardarlo negli occhi e studiare ogni singola sfumatura che sarebbe passata attraverso il volto del Seal, man mano che parlavano, voleva studiarlo. 

Non si sarebbe nascosto dietro a parole elaborate o battutine, non dopo tutti quei giorni di lontananza.

_-Danny, il giorno stesso in cui sei sparito avevo già in mente le parole da dirti, quindi sì, voglio parlarti anche io, di fronte ad una birra e magari sulla spiaggia.-_

Danny si ritrovò a mordersi un labbro trovandosi a gemere di dolore per via del taglio che lo percorreva in verticale. Maledicendo il proprio vizio.

-Sei diventato un chiacchierone senza di me? Animale.-

Steve lasciò scivolare le mani tra i capelli per poi stringerli in una leggera morsa di fronte al lieve insulto che aveva lasciato le labbra del suo Danny, gli erano mancati i suoi atteggiamenti. 

Era stanco e soffriva, si sentiva dal tono e dal leggero gemito che si era lasciato scappare attraverso l'apparecchio ma la sua voce era sempre la stessa. 

Il poterlo sentire con le proprie orecchie aveva fatto nascere nel Seal la certezza che Danny era vivo e che lo avrebbe potuto riabbracciare.

Erano le quattro del mattino e il cellulare lo aveva quasi spaventato con il suo trillo squillante, inquietudine che si era radicata in lui nel leggere il mittente della chiamata: Stella Williams.

Gli si era gelato il respiro in gola per alcuni secondi prima di farsi coraggio e pigiare il pulsante per rispondere con il suo solito tono rigido da capitano della Five-0.

-Quando torni?-

La voce lo raggiunse dopo alcuni secondi, insicura e stanca.

- _Non lo so, devo ancora parlare con il medico ma… non vedo l'ora di tornare a casa.-_

Steve chiuse gli occhi nel sentire la parola casa in fondo alla frase del collega, gli piaceva come suonava detta dalla voce dell'uomo che, inizialmente, odiava le Hawaii e le considerava come una maledizione.

-Casa, Danny?-

Ridacchiò prendendo in giro l'altro con tono divertito ma sincero.

- _Mi manca la mia ohana e sì, uomo di Neanderthal, mi manchi anche tu. Mia sorella sta tornando. Trova quella nave, Steve.-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued…
> 
> Che ve ne pare di questo primo contatto tra i nostri McDanno?
> 
> E soprattutto come vi è sembrato il risveglio di Danny?
> 
> Al prossimo aggiornamento!


	9. Capitolo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti coloro che stanno seguendo questa storia! 
> 
> Siamo giunti al nono capitolo e devo ringraziare tutte le persone che stanno leggendo questa storia, sì perché vedo che le visualizzazioni sono più o meno le stesse per ogni capitolo e, anche se può sembrare una cavolata, significa che voi lettori tornate ogni settimana a leggere e niente ci tenevo a farvi sapere che mi riempite di gioia <3
> 
> Ovviamente ringrazio anche le buone anime pie che recensiscono questa storia sulle varie piattaforme, siete importanti per me, più di quello che pensate.
> 
> Parliamo di questo capitolo:
> 
> E’ un capitolo di passaggio, vedremo uno Steve più rilassato e un Danny che inizierà ad avere a che fare con i problemi legati al mese di prigionia (parte che ho aggiunto ieri quindi non so nemmeno come è uscita). 
> 
> Ci leggiamo nelle note finali che devo farvi un piccolo appunto ma se ve lo metto qui faccio spoiler quindi, buona lettura!
> 
> | 4461 parole | 9 di 14 capitoli |

-Figliolo!-

La voce di sua madre gli perforò un timpano mentre entrava quasi di corsa nella stanza e lo guardava con occhi pieni di lacrime, commossa dal poterlo rivedere dopo tanto tempo. Suo padre era dietro di lei e, una volta giunto al suo capezzale, gli appoggiò dolcemente una mano su una gamba stringendo per far sentire la propria presenza, sorridendo teneramente.

-Ehi, mamma, papà, mi siete mancati…-

-Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo! Quando Steve ci ha chiamato con il tuo numero pensavo di morire.-

Danny spostò lo sguardo dal volto preoccupato della donna per posarlo sul padre che, continuando a sorridergli, completò le parole della moglie.

-Steve ci ha chiamato due giorni dopo che sei stato preso in ostaggio per dircelo, tua madre alla notizia è svenuta e, mentre lei si riprendeva, io ho parlato con il tuo capo. A proposito, sembra simpatico nonostante il tema che abbiamo affrontato.-

Danny cercò di ridere, ma la fitta di dolore che lo colpì alle costole, lo obbligò a trattenersi in un sorta di ghigno mal riuscito, prima di parlare con tono divertito.

-Sì è simpatico fino a quando non si lancia nelle situazioni più assurde, perché poi da simpatico passa a stupido ed irresponsabile.-

Sua madre si mosse aprendo il cassetto del comodino di fianco al letto d’ospedale e lo riempì di oggetti di varia natura. Sotto lo sguardo rassegnato di Danny e di Stella che li aveva appena raggiunti in stanza.

-Ti abbiamo preso un cellulare e una sim, così potrai chiamare chi vuoi. Ti ho lasciato alcuni vestiti anche se so che per un po’ non ti lasceranno alzare, alcuni cruciverba, alcune matite, dei fazzoletti, dei biscotti e delle caramelle. Sono le tue preferite, amore mio.-

Le sopracciglia del detective si inarcarono, portandolo a leccarsi le labbra cercando di sporgere il volto verso la madre, incredulo e meravigliato da tutte quelle premure.

-Mamma non mi serviranno tutte queste cose, tranquilla. C’è Stella se ho bisogno di qualcosa.-

Stella aveva fatto il giro del letto e si era seduta sul materasso con lui, sorridendogli. 

-Tipo che le caramelle posso prenderle, vero fratellone?-

Danny era ancora debole ma negò, divertito dalla situazione.

Aveva bisogno di tutto l’amore che sentiva nella stanza, sentiva che lo necessitava come se fosse ossigeno pulito perché quelle tre persone facevano parte della sua famiglia ed averla stretta vicino a sé era come applicare un potente balsamo lenitivo sulle sue ferite.

-Dan, il dottore vuole parlarti, possiamo rimanere?-

Stella aveva sempre avuto il brutto vizio di chiamarlo con quel nomignolo abbreviato, lo aveva odiato fin dalla primissima volta, lo odiava come odiava sentirsi chiamare con il suo nome per intero eppure non era mai riuscito a dirgli di smetterla. Le voleva troppo bene per farlo. Semplicemente annuì, seguendo con gli occhi sua sorella che usciva dalla stanza per chiamare il medico e condurlo all'interno.

-Famiglia Williams, sono felice che siate tutti qui. Daniel sono felice di vederti sveglio.-

Stella si portò a stringere le braccia al petto, sorridendogli mentre ascoltava le parole del medico.

Per Danny era bello vederli tutti lì, anche se in un angolino del suo cervello avrebbe tanto voluto avere anche Steve lì, con lui, per tenere alto l’umore.

-Ha il radio rotto, quattro costole incrinate, ematomi vari sul collo e sul volto, un foro da colpo d'arma da fuoco, un taglio di circa venti centimetri sul retro del collo e uno sul labbro inferiore.-

Danny le sapeva già queste cose, sua sorella gli aveva spiegato a grandi linee il suo quadro clinico. Oltre al malessere generale, il detective sentiva i vari punti pulsare nonostante l’antidolorifico che gli stavano somministrando per endovena.

Il detective parlò con tono basso verso il giovane medico che stava sfogliando le carte della sua cartelletta.

-Tra quanto potrò uscire?-

Stella lo guardò piccata invitandolo, con il solo uso dello sguardo, a tacere.

-Ci vorranno dai dieci ai quindici giorni, siamo fiduciosi, i suoi livelli in generale sono buoni.-

Danny annuì ed ignorando l’avvertimento della sorella, si ritrovò a parlare nuovamente.

-Poi potrò prendere un aereo e volare alle Hawaii?-

Il medico scosse il capo e, dopo aver guardato Stella, gli aveva rivolto un sorriso preoccupato prima di riprendere il discorso.

-Per via delle medicine che le abbiamo somministrato e dei traumi che ha subito, non possiamo permetterglielo, non prima di un mese almeno. Procedura standard per una ferita da arma da fuoco in un punto così delicato.-

Danny alzò gli occhi al cielo e venne subito ripreso dalla voce bonaria della madre. Doveva rimanere un mese e mezzo lontano dall’altra parte della sua famiglia.

-C’è un modo più veloce? Voglio tornare dalla mia  _ ohana. _ -

Tutti lo guardarono con un cipiglio interrogativo, come se avesse appena parlato in una lingua sconosciuta cosa che, in effetti, era effettivamente così.

-Dimenticavo che ora sono in uno stato civilizzato senza ananas, intendevo dire che voglio tornare da mia figlia e dai miei colleghi. Ohana è famiglia.-

Aveva parlato con gli occhi socchiusi dalla stanchezza, un sorriso ad inarcargli le labbra come se avesse detto una delle cose più ovvie del pianeta. Nella sua testa il volto sorridente della sua Grace lo guardava orgogliosa, mano nella mano con il suo Steve, che teneva tra le braccia Charlie. Dietro di loro c’era tutto il resto di quella strana e articolata famiglia a cui si era irrimediabilmente affezionato.

-Riposa adesso, figliolo.-

La voce calda e rassicurante di suo padre lo raggiunse mentre una solitaria lacrima solcava la sua guancia di fronte a quella sorta di sogno o desiderio.

-Ditemi che avete trovato qualcosa.-

Steve era entrato negli uffici spalancando la porta di vetro con decisione, aveva marciato a passo di carica fino al tavolo interattivo con lo sguardo deciso indirizzato al suo team.

Li aveva svegliati all’alba per metterli al lavoro sulla pista che Danny gli aveva chiesto di seguire. La nave in partenza trasportava sicuramente altre ragazze per il mercato della prostituzione minorile. Dovevano trovarla e fermarla prima che potesse partire.

-Non ci sono molti porti che possono contenere una mole così grossa di navi, non come il precedente carico. Ho provato a contattare le varie torrette ma nessuna di loro ha notato movimenti strani e...-

Steve annuì di fronte alle informazioni che Chin gli stava gentilmente fornendo, incrociò le braccia al petto mentre ragionava su un metodo alternativo su come trovare le navi.

-Abbiamo riscontrato una ventina di denunce di sparizione di minorenni ma sono sparse per tutta l’isola. I rapimenti sono avvenuti sempre in luoghi dove non c’erano telecamere, sono stati ripresi alcuni furgoni ma sono anche stati tutti ritrovati dopo alcuni chilometri, ripuliti e senza alcuna traccia di DNA. Chiunque sia l’artefice non è uno sprovveduto, sa come muoversi.-

Ascoltando le parole del collega, un’idea balenò nella mente del comandante, forse c’era un modo per trovare la posizione delle navi, non era completamente affidabile ma dovevano provare anche quella via.

-Lou andiamo, devo tornare dai nostri amici capitani a Nihoa.-

L’uomo, sentendosi chiamare, guardò Steve con cipiglio stranito, incredulo e non del tutto sicuro di aver capito bene le sue parole.

-Steve io penso che tu non abbia ascoltato bene le parole di Chin…-

Il comandante lasciò che sul suo volto si aprisse un sorriso enorme, consapevole di aver ignorato in parte le parole dell'amico per seguire un ragionamento che, molto probabilmente, avrebbe capito solo lui.

-Sì, le ho ascoltate ed è proprio per questo che forse ho un piano, infatti ora dobbiamo andare dai capitani.-

Lou si ritrovò a sbuffare negando con la testa, lo indicò parlando con tono esasperato facendo ridere tutta la squadra.

-Io non ti leggo il pensiero, McGarrett! Ora capisco perché Danny da di matto ogni volta che ti è di fianco! Ora capisco cosa deve sopportare!-

Steve ridacchiò divertito e solare di fronte alle parole dell’uomo, si portò una mano al petto in modo drammatico per poi indicare Kono e parlare direttamente verso Lou. 

Danny di fronte al suo comportamento lo avrebbe ripreso, insultandolo ed additandolo come un bambino capriccioso.

-Allora sai che ti dico? Verrà Kono con me. Stai pure qui a giocare con i documenti.-

-Adesso fai anche l’offeso?-

Ma Steve e Kono si stavano già avviando verso la porta, ridacchiando. 

Il volo fu breve e, quando atterrarono, noleggiarono un’auto andando direttamente al porto, parlando del più e del meno, sulle loro spalle non c’era più quell’alone di tristezza e disperazione che li aveva accompagnati fino alla notizia che Danny era vivo. Camminarono lungo il pontile fino a raggiungere il piccolo bar dove, seduti allo stesso tavolo, c’erano i tre uomini della loro precedente visita.

Steve afferrò una sedia e si sedette con loro, salutandoli rispettoso prima di iniziare a parlare facendo passare lo sguardo da uno all'altro.

-Ho bisogno di voi e delle vostre conoscenze.-

Il più anziano sorrise togliendosi il sigaro di bocca, annuendo in attesa che le parole del comandante della Five-o riempissero l’aria.

-Abbiamo ritrovato il nostro collega che è entrato in possesso di un'informazione importante. Ci ha detto che, entro quattro giorni, partirà un’altra nave diretta verso il New Jersey, partirà da Honolulu...-

I tre capitani si guardarono, continuando poi ad ascoltare l’uomo che avevano di fronte. Steve sapeva che, se voleva essere aiutato, doveva parlare chiaro.

-Avete di sicuro molti contatti con capitani di altri navi, legali e non, e di voi si fidano. So che

tra lupi di mare ci si copre le spalle ma…-

Si fermò leccandosi le labbra e stringendo gli occhi, sicuro di far leva sulla bontà di quegli uomini. Dopotutto il capitano più anziano aveva ammesso di aver versato i soldi che gli erano stati addebitati da ignoti verso un orfanotrofio, non poteva che sperare. Ricominciò a parlare facendo passare il suo sguardo sui loro volti, uno dopo l’altro.

-...il mio collega è rimasto trentacinque giorni su un mercantile insieme a cinque ragazze di tredici anni che venivano stuprate dai loro sequestratori. Sulla nave che deve partire non ce ne saranno solo cinque, sono certo che ce ne saranno di più. Aiutateci a fermare quei bastardi.-

I tre capitani abbassarono la testa man mano che le sue parole uscivano dalla sua bocca. Il più giovane tra loro si tolse il cappello che indossava, in una semplice forma di rispetto. 

Il più anziano annuì, alzando gli occhi su di lui con sicurezza e compassione.

-Dammi un paio di giorni per contattare dei vecchi amici, troveremo quei bastardi che se la prendono con delle bambine innocenti. Parola di lupo di mare.-

Steve sorrise alle parole sincere dell’uomo, insieme a loro li avrebbero trovati, avrebbero impedito alla nave di partire sperando di mettere fine al commercio di minorenni.

-Ci vorrebbero più poliziotti come il vostro collega.-

Il seal gonfiò il petto, sorridendo orgoglioso di avere al proprio fianco uno dei migliori detective dell’isola, era strano e appagante sentirselo dire da altri ma doveva ammettere che adorava quella sensazione.

Uscirono dal locale e la voce di Kono lo raggiunse con un tono divertito ed indagatore.

-Boss, cosa era quel tuo pomparti quando hanno fatto un complimento a Danny? Sembravi quasi un pavone che apre la coda per mostrare quanto è bella e colorata…-

Steve la guardò, inarcando le sopracciglia, senza riuscire a cogliere esattamente il senso delle parole della collega che, come sempre, sembrava essere davanti a lui di un passo.

-Dico solo che quando loro facevano i complimenti al nostro amato collega Danny tu ti sei riempito d’orgoglio…-

Il comandante si fermò portando le braccia ad incrociarsi sul petto, mentre guardava l’amica che gongolava prendendolo in giro. Non si era nemmeno accorto di aver cambiato postura di fronte all’elogio al suo compagno.

Aveva proprio perso la testa per Danny.

-Orgoglio, l’hai detto tu stessa. Abbiamo, anzi, ho obbligato il miglior detective sull’intera isola a lavorare con noi. Sono solo soddisfatto del mio operato, non mi puoi biasimare.-

Lo sguardo sorridente e divertito di Kono portò Steve a scoppiare a ridere, seguito subito a ruota anche dalla donna.

-Sì, boss, ti credo! Torniamo al quartier generale che forse è meglio.-

Danny spalancò gli occhi boccheggiando, in preda ad una sorta di attacco di panico. Il respiro passava a fatica dalla sua gola e gli occhi si era spalancati, incapaci di vedere veramente qualcosa al di fuori della luce che, lieve, filtrava dalle tende della finestra.

Gemette di terrore annaspando mentre avvertiva le lacrime che calde avevano iniziato a scivolare lungo le guance.

Si portò il braccio illeso al collo e, con un movimento meccanico e non comandato, iniziò a grattarsi sopra le spesse bende, lasciando che il proprio corpo vibrasse senza che lui potesse farci qualcosa.

Serrò le palpebre fino a sentire il dolore partire da esse, sentiva i punti sul sopracciglio e i lividi tirare ma non si fermò, non smise perché il dolore significava che era vivo.

La mano tremava, percorsa da una serie di scariche di tremori, il suo intero corpo faceva male, nella notte più di qualsiasi altro momento, forse perché aveva il tempo di ascoltare i dolori o perché la notte portava con sé i ricordi di quei trentacinque lunghissimi giorni.

Aveva la gola secca e i suoi occhi bruciavano in continuazione, c’erano momenti in cui gli sembrava che anche la sua stessa pelle gli desse fastidio ed era… _ insopportabile _ .

La mente del detective volava a quando i loro carcerieri gli iniettavano la droga e lui stava così bene, era così in pace con tutto e tutti, aveva anche potuto rivivere quella sorta di sogno o desiderio vicino a Steve.

Si mordicchiò un labbro facendosi del male, il dolore lo teneva ancorato alla realtà, non poteva farsi trasportare dalla dipendenza. 

Danny sapeva di essere forte, ma l’oscurità portava nel cuore dell’uomo un alone di solitudine e di tristezza che lo facevano sentire impotente di fronte a quell’immenso lupo nero che lo fissava con la fauci spalancate, con quei denti sottili così simili ma diversi da aghi di siringhe.

_ -Non posso mollare. Io… i-io devo tornare da Grace e da Charlie, devo riabbracciare Steve e io… non posso mollare, non ora.- _

Aveva parlato da solo, aveva sibilato buttando fuori dai denti con dolore e sofferenza ogni singola parola rendendola chiara ed imprimendola nella propria mente come un potente mantra. Si allungò per afferrare il pulsante della chiamata d’emergenza e, dopo essersi asciugato le due strisce che umide gli rigavano il volto, pigiò il bottone aspettando che un’infermiera lo raggiungesse.

-Ho bisogno di acqua e di qualcosa per dormire se fosse possibile, ovviamente.-

La donna annuì uscendo dalla stanza sorridendogli mentre lui si metteva comodo per riuscire a bere, non riuscendo a trattenere una mezza imprecazione per via delle fitte che, il movimento, aveva generato nel suo costato ferito.

Il rasoio si era mosso preciso e lento, rimuovendo la barba incolta di un mese abbondante. Le mani di sua sorella erano fresche sulla sua pelle, delicate insieme al sorriso che, allegro, le illuminava il volto.

-Ecco fatto, sei come nuovo.-

Stella si allontanò dal suo volto, alzandosi per andare a svuotare la bacinella piena di schiuma da barba e acqua calda. Danny le aveva sorriso, inarcando il lato sinistro della bocca nonostante il fastidioso taglio che spaccava in modo perpendicolare il labbro inferiore.

-Grazie sorellina.-

Si era presentata nella sua stanza quella mattina con un semplice rasoio tra le mani. Era entrata allegra chiedendogli, con quel suo tono da madre apprensiva, se potesse sistemare la sua barba in modo da renderlo presentabile.

-Non mi devi ringraziare. Non mi sarò mai sdebitata del tutto con te, quello che hai fatto per salvarmi è unico… Senza contare tutte le volte mi hai aiutata con Eric quando era piccolo e tutt’ora lo tieni d’occhio per me.-

Danny ridacchiò di fronte alle sue ultime parole, ma la tristezza generata dalle prime parole della sorella lo fecero tornare il Danny apprensivo e protettivo che era sempre stato. Allungò il braccio sano per chiudere le proprie dita sulla mano di sua sorella che era appoggiata sul gesso. 

-L’importante sorellina è che tu sia qui, noi siamo qui e lo rifarei anche altre mille volte per salvarti.-

Gli occhi di Stella si velarono di lacrime nel ricordare il periodo più brutto della sua vita, lo stesso periodo in cui se non fosse stato per suo fratello, lei non ci sarebbe più stata, probabilmente sotterrata e rimpianta come una buona moglie. Si asciugò le lacrime intrappolate nelle ciglia e si alzò dal letto di Danny, sorridendogli prima di parlargli.

-Devo andare al lavoro, ma appena posso passo di qui. Ti saluta Bridget e mi ha detto di dirti che non sa se riuscirà a venire a trovarti ma, per il momento, riposa Dan-

Il detective sorrise mimandole un grazie prima che lei uscisse dalla porta, lasciandolo da solo nella stanza. 

Sbuffò e, dolorante, si allungò per recuperare il cellulare sul comodino per guardare l’orario.

Se lì erano le undici del mattino, alle Hawaii dovevano essere circa le cinque del mattino e, per quanto avesse voglia di sentire la sua scimmietta, non voleva svegliarla.

Compose, non senza difficoltà, un messaggio spedendolo al numero di cellulare della figlia, chiedendole di chiamarlo non appena si fosse svegliata.

Spostò le coperte dal proprio corpo ed alzò quell'orribile camice ospedaliero, erano nudo e poteva vedere la quantità di bende che lo ricoprivano. Gli vennero i brividi nel vedere che aveva anche il catetere, per via delle anestesie e dei farmaci non l’aveva sentito, ma vederlo sparire dentro di sé, era sempre strano.

Gemette sofferente al solo pensiero di dover rimuovere quella cannetta, sbuffò sistemandosi al meglio si coprì con gesti un po’ amareggiati, si era buttato in una situazione forse più grande di lui ma se ci pensava bene, andava bene così, aveva salvato cinque vite innocenti, aveva impedito che dei genitori perdessero per sempre le loro amate figlie..

La tristezza e la nostalgia di casa invase l’uomo, Danny voleva uscire dall'ospedale e tornare alle Hawaii, voleva tornare dall'animale che si trovava come partner e sentirsi dire che aveva fatto una cavolata a salire sulla nave immolandosi per una causa superiore, ma soprattutto voleva chiarire con lui, parlargli, abbracciarlo ed inebriarsi del suo odore.

Il pensiero che avrebbe dovuto aspettare un altro lungo e sofferto mese per poterlo vedere gli faceva male, era una sorta di fastidio che partiva dai suoi pensieri e si disperdeva in tutto il corpo.

Il trillo del cellulare lo obbligò a riprendersi dal senso di tristezza in cui era caduto, rispondendo con un sorriso sul volto nel notare il nome sul display… 

Era stata il primo contatto che si era salvato, seguito subito a ruota dal numero di cellulare di Steve.

_ -Danno _ ?!-

Gli occhi di Danny si riempirono di lacrime, la voce della sua bambina era ovattata per via dell'apparecchio telefonico ma era così bello poterla sentire dopo tutto quel tempo.

-Scimmietta sì, sono io, il tuo Danno. Sono così felice di sentirti e scusa se non ti ho chiamato prima ma…-

La leggera risata che provenì da Grace riempì le orecchie del biondo, portandolo inconsciamente a rilassarsi, appoggiandosi comodamente al cuscino, continuando a sorridere felice e rilassato.

Gli era mancata così tanto.

- _ Danno, lo zio Steve mi ha spiegato cosa hai fatto, non mi devi nessuna spiegazione. Sei vivo, sei un eroe e sei il mio Danno.- _

Danny stava per mettersi a piangere, diventava sempre troppo emotivo quando era coinvolta la sua scimmietta. Sentirla parlare con quel tono orgoglioso e così adulto gli fece ricordare che la sua piccola creatura, che una volta si addormentava abbracciata al suo collo, era cresciuta diventando una splendida ragazza.

-Come stai?-

La voce dall'altra parte del telefono tardò qualche secondo prima di raggiungerlo, sincera nonostante tutto, proprio come gli aveva sempre insegnato lui.

- _ Oltre che mi manchi? Mamma e Stan continuano a litigare e lo zio Steve aveva chiesto a me e a Charles di dormire da lui per il weekend ma mamma ce lo ha impedito, ha detto che non lo ritiene adatto…- _

Danny si ritrovò a muoversi nervoso nel letto, gemendo per il silenzioso ma costante dolore alle costole.

La sua ex moglie sapeva essere una strega quando ci si metteva ma, nonostante i chilometri e l'oceano che li divideva, Danny non avrebbe mai permesso di impedire ai suoi amati figli di passare del tempo con l'uomo che ritenevano un loro zio.

-Okay Grace, ora voglio che tu porti il cellulare alla mamma, ci penso io.-

La ragazza ridacchiò leggermente mentre si muoveva e parlava, alla ricerca della madre, alle sei del mattino.

- _ Mi era mancato il tuo tono da duro, Danno.- _

_ - _ Ubbidisci e non farmi ridere che mi fanno male le costole, figlia ingrata.-

Ridacchiò e si mise comodo, respirando piano e cercando di non fare gonfiare troppo i polmoni per evitare il dolore.

- _ Pronto? Danny? Come stai?- _

Alzò gli occhi al cielo di fronte al tono preoccupato della ex, Danny sapeva che, uno dei motivi che li aveva portati a dividersi, era proprio per il rischio, da parte sua, di sparire senza far sapere nulla per mesi e, se ci pensava, aveva ragione ad essere in pensiero per il padre dei suoi figli ma non dopo quello che Grace gli aveva appena riferito.

-So che eravate tutti preoccupati per me ma, Rachel, impedire ai  _ miei  _ figli di passare del tempo con Steve è la dimostrazione di quanto sei immatura. Sai quanto Grace adori l'animale che mi ritrovo come partner. Perché le hai detto di no?-

Parlare così tanto e in maniera così concitata, portò Danny a mordersi un labbro per trattenere un gemito di sofferenza.

La voce della donna lo raggiunse, divisa tra apprensione e preoccupazione.

- _ Danny sono felice che tu stia bene ma non sei qui, quindi le decisioni sui nostri figli, se permetti, le prendo io.- _

Il detective vibrò nel sentire quelle parole attraverso un telefono, sorrise lasciandosi prendere da un leggero nervosismo. Arrabbiarsi e dare di matto faceva parte del suo carattere, in ogni circostanza, ma la donna aveva davvero oltrepassato il limite.

-Le prendi tu? Esattamente come hai fatto nel tenermi nascosto che Charlie era mio figlio? O come hai fatto nel portare Grace alle Hawaii per seguire Stan? Senti, Steve è l’unico a cui affiderei la vita dei miei figli e non ti permetterò di allontanarli da lui.-

Si trovò a respirare in modo sempre più affannoso, socchiudendo gli occhi nervoso e deluso dalla persona che una volta pensava di amare. Si ritrovò a dover chiudere gli occhi per via di una fitta di dolore che lo portò a vibrare, la scarica si espanse in tutto il corpo facendolo irrigidire. Danny si ritrovò a sputare le parole con una quantità immane di veleno.

-Loro hanno bisogno di Steve quasi quanto lui ha bisogno di loro. Dall’alto del tuo egoismo hai mai pensato a quanto si potesse sentire solo Steve? La colpa che si è dato per avermi permesso di scomparire senza che potesse fare qualcosa? Il suo senso di impotenza?-

Il silenzio dall’altro lato dell’apparecchio dimostrò quanto le sue parole avessero toccato l’animo della ex moglie. Era certo che lei non ci avesse nemmeno pensato, la conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere come ragionava.

Danny si ritrovò a cercare di rilassarsi, incapace di muoversi come voleva e di respirare senza sibilare quasi di dolore, si ritrovò ad accantonare il tono concitato e rabbioso di poco prima tornando a parlare a bassa voce.

-Rachel, ormai Steve fa parte della mia vita e di conseguenza fa parte della vita di Grace e di Charlie. Il prossimo week end, se Steve ti dirà di sì, vorrei che i  _ miei  _ figli stiano da lui. Sono stato abbastanza chiaro? Non farmi prendere un aereo e volare fin lì per finire davanti ad un giudice.-

Sentì un sospiro e un singhiozzo provenire dall’altra parte del telefono prima di sentire la voce tremante e spezzata di Rachel.

- _ Lo so che non dovevo impedirglielo ma… le cose tra me e Stan non vanno bene ultimamente così avevo pensato che i bambini mi aiutassero a migliorare la situazione.- _

Tutto il nervosismo e la tensione accumulata in quei minuti svanì in un istante, le parole sincere e profonde della donna lo colpirono. Danny non era capace di essere cattivo o crudele, sospirò riprendendo a parlare con un tono più calmo e rilassato, quasi amorevole.

-Rachel lascia i bambini a Steve e vattene due giorni con Stan, da soli, senza Grace e senza Charlie. Vi farà bene come coppia, ne sono sicuro.-

Sorrise di fronte alle proprie parole, Rachel stava usando i figli come se fossero un collante, li voleva avere attorno per sentirsi amata e, se da un lato, poteva capirla dall’altra lo trovava un comportamento sbagliato, infantile e controproducente.

- _ Come ho fatto a lasciarti Danny?- _

Danny portò il cellulare alla fronte appoggiandoci un angolo di esso, prima del suo rapimento e della nottata con Steve forse avrebbe ceduto a quella richiesta disperata, molto probabilmente solo un mese prima le avrebbe continuato a parlare dolcemente, innamorato di tutto ciò che c’era stato prima con l'illusione che potessero tornare ad essere ciò che erano. 

La sua testa però ora era occupata da una sola persona, un animale idiota e per niente affine ai sentimenti, non c’era più spazio per Rachel nella sua mente, non c’era pià spazio per nessun altro se non per Steve.

-Ormai è andata, Rachel. Siamo stati due idioti che non sono stati in grado di superare gli ostacoli, forse semplicemente non eravamo pronti ad avere una famiglia. Non mi pento di Grace e nemmeno di Charlie, non me ne pentirò mai. Sono sangue del mio sangue.-

_ -Grazie Danny.- _

Si stupì delle parole della donna, non riuscendo a comprendere fino in fondo il significato di quelle due semplici parole. Rimase in silenzio con il fiato pesante, sperando che lei continuasse il discorso aprendosi con lui.

- _ Devo portare i bimbi a scuola e all’asilo. Dopo contatterò Steve per accordarci sul week end. Ci sentiamo, a presto.- _

La linea fu chiusa prima che lui potesse commentare, era un lato di Rachel che non era mai riuscito ad apprezzare del tutto, questo suo modo di fare che la portava a defilarsi dai problemi lo aveva sempre infastidito. 

Era fortunato che Grace avesse preso da lui, il non aver alcun timore nell’affrontare i problemi nonostante la consapevolezza delle ripercussioni che questi portavano era una dote importante. Almeno a suo avviso.

Chiuse gli occhi godendosi il silenzio che regnava nella stanza, giusto poco prima che arrivasse sua sorella a cambiargli le fasciature. 

Le infermiere gli avevano tolto i macchinari che tenevano sotto controllo il suo cuore, ridacchiando e facendo battute tra di loro quasi come se lui non ci fosse. 

Danny ridacchiò stanco, facendosi aiutare a tornare a sdraiarsi con un gemito di dolore.

Aveva trovato in quel bip continuo ed ininterrotto qualcosa di più disturbante della risacca del mare. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued…
> 
> Spero che voi abbiate letto la parte riguardante Stella e vi siete chiesti cosa le è successo ma io, da brava autrice cattiva, ho deciso che lo scoprirete più avanti ma ammetto già che è stata una domanda che mi era sorta mentre guardavo HF0 quindi ho deciso di elaborare la mia teoria in questa storia ed incastrarla con l’iperprotettività di Danny. <3 
> 
> Non vi dico altro ma spero che la storia vi piaccia e che vi trasporti quanto ha trasportato me l’idearla e scriverla.
> 
> Grazie per aver letto, grazie mille!


	10. Capitolo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saaalve!  
> Eccoci giunti al decimo capitolo di questa storia che, spero, vi stia piacendo <3   
> Ho creato ed aggiunto un nuovo personaggio che mi serviva per questo capitolo, è una comparsa ma spero che vi possa piacere anche se solo abbozzato.  
> La trama sta volgendo al termine e, sappiate che il quattordicesimo capitolo è più una sorta di epilogo che un vero e proprio capitolo quindi, essenzialmente mancano tre capitoli <3   
> Un grazie grande quanto un palazzo alle anime pie che leggono e recensiscono questa storia, siete importanti per me!  
> Vi lascio alla lettura, ciaooo
> 
> | 3916 parole | 10 di 14 capitoli |

Il leggero bussare sulla superficie della porta lo obbligò ad aprire le palpebre pesanti e a sbatterle prima di voltarsi verso la porta, gemendo per il dolore. Non appena i suoi occhi si appoggiarono sulla figura appoggiata allo stipite, Danny sorrise, incapace di fare di più mentre lasciava che le parole gli uscissero roche e sofferenti dalla gola.

-Che mi venga un colpo, Jeremy Kenway al mio cospetto.-

L’uomo che era rimasto alla porta ridacchiò, facendo un paio di passi all’interno della stanza con fare teatrale, mantenendo il contatto visivo con Danny rispondendogli in modo concitato ma divertito.

-A quanto pare non ti bastava darmi noia in accademia, Williams! Dovevi, giustamente, tornare nel New Jersey per rubarmi la scena! Logorroico, apprensivo ed insopportabile Detective Williams!-

I due avevano iniziato l'accademia lo stesso anno, avevano condiviso sia la stanza che tutti i corsi. Erano i due migliori cadetti, per intuito, per modo di ragionare e per forma fisica. 

Jeremy era poco più alto di Danny, portava i capelli neri abbastanza lunghi da poterli legare in una morbida coda di cavallo. Era muscoloso ma non eccessivamente ed aveva gli occhi di un verde scuro. Aveva lineamenti definiti ed origini europee, era sempre stato una calamita per le ragazze per via della sua bellezza.

-Dimmi che non sei il detective assegnato al mio caso perché altrimenti sono spacciato.-

Danny aveva parlato soffiando le parole cercando di raddrizzare il letto per poter affrontare quella visita al meglio. 

Jeremy ridacchiò di fronte alle sue parole, prendendolo in giro e scimmiottando una risata leggera, priva di risentimento.

-Sì, purtroppo per te, Stella mi ha chiamato quando ti ha riconosciuto, ha parlato con me del nome che hai fatto quindi eccomi qui, il tuo peggior incubo è tornato. Vedo che l’idiozia non è diminuita con gli anni ma prima di tutto, come stai amico?-

Danny sorrise al vecchio collega e alle sue parole, come avrebbe potuto stare se non male?

-Proprio tu mi dai dell’idiota? Sai, sei come il bue che dà del cornuto all’asino. Sto sdraiato in un letto d’ospedale con un fastidioso detective vicino. Come posso stare se non male?-

Jeremy scoppiò a ridere, talmente divertito da tenersi le mani sullo stomaco, il tempo e il non avere notizie l’uno dell’altro sembravano non aver intaccato la loro amicizia.

-Fermi tutti, Mister ansia è tornato in città!-

Danny alzò gli occhi al cielo, scuotendo leggermente la testa. Jeremy era una di quelle persone che si faceva voler bene: era espansivo, sorrideva sempre ed era un chiacchierone, riusciva ad essere amichevole e pacifico con tutti.

-Possiamo, per favore, parlare del caso?-

Alla domanda di Danny, l’uomo si sedette sulla sedia vicina al letto ed iniziò a parlare con tono concitato, professionale e sicuro delle informazioni che stava dando al biondo.

-Viktor Volkov è un criminale russo ma ha sempre lavorato principalmente per sé stesso, da quello che sappiamo non ha avuto eccessivi contatti con mafia locale o simili. Sappiamo che è ricercato in almeno cinque stati americani ed in Austria. I capi d’accusa mossi contro di lui sono sempre gli stessi: truffa, contraffazione, droga e prostituzione sia minorile che non.-

Danny annuì, doveva memorizzare tutte le informazioni possibili, si leccò le labbra lasciando che quel gesto, che faceva in automatico, lo calmasse prima di parlare usando un tono tranquillo ma sicuro. 

-Tra tre giorni partirà da Honolulu un secondo carico diretto qui. Il viaggio che mi ha portato qui era solo una prova, una sorta di modo per sondare l’efficacia del piano e della rotta. La mia squadra sull’isola sta già cercando la nave ma sono più certo che dobbiamo muoverci a trovare Viktor, non rimarrà nel New Jersey se capisce che qualcosa è andato storto.-

Jeremy aggrottò le sopracciglia ed annuì alle sue parole. Lo vide trafficare con il cellulare per poi mostrargli un video di una telecamera di sorveglianza mentre parlava per spiegare.

-Dopo che hai ucciso il loro uomo e hanno sentito le volanti arrivare Viktor insieme ad altri quattro uomini sono fuggiti riuscendo a non farsi vedere. Queste riprese sono state fatte dalle telecamere comunali vicino ad un minimarket a circa venti chilometri dal porto. Ho già diffuso il volantino con il suo volto e quello di due dei suoi uomini a tutti gli aeroporti, nelle stazioni ferroviarie e nei porti. Non può lasciare il New Jersey senza essere visto da noi. E’ questione di tempo.-

Si fermò dal parlare annuendo quasi soddisfatto mentre Danny si permetteva di sorridere, sollevato ma consapevole che l'incubo non era ancora finito, non fino a quando quel criminale restava in circolazione. 

-Quel veicolo su cui sono fuggiti? Qualcuno lo sta cercando?-

Jeremy inarcò un sopracciglio annuendo prima di prendere parola per accusare Danny con bontà e divertimento.

-Sono io il detective, funziona che io ti faccio le domande e tu come un idiota dovresti rispondermi cose del tipo che non te lo ricordi, che stai male e cose simili! Non c’è gusto nel lavorare con te, sei sempre stato una spina nel fianco. Quando te ne torni alle Hawaii?-

Danny ridacchiò scuotendo la testa intristendosi leggermente di fronte alla semplice ed innocente domanda dell’amico.

-Tra un mese. Hanno paura per un’eventuale infezione della zona colpita dal proiettile. Starò in casa con i miei genitori fino a che i dottori diranno che posso prendere un volo.-

Sbuffò rassegnato facendo ridacchiare Jeremy che, gentilmente, gli appoggiò una mano sul ginocchio stringendo la presa per farsi sentire vicino per poi parlare con tono divertito ma orgoglioso.

-Tornerai a casa da eroe, Danny. Potrei aver sentito che il capo della polizia del New Jersey vuole darti una medaglia ma, ovviamente, io non ti ho detto niente.-

Danny sorrise abbassando lo sguardo sul proprio braccio ingessato, ritrovandosi pieno di colpe e di risentimenti. Nonostante il leggero pizzicore dei punti che tiravano sul retro del collo, scosse il capo negando.

-Jeremy non sono un eroe e sono ben lontano dall’esserlo...-

Si ritrovò a bloccare le proprie parole, spostando lo sguardo sul piccolo bagno, imbarazzato dal riconoscimento che volevano assegnargli per qualcosa che non si sentiva di aver portato a termine, non fino in fondo. Prese una boccata di aria aprendo la bocca prima di ricominciare a parlare, con un tono basso e colpevole, spostando lentamente lo sguardo in quello dell’uomo seduto vicino a sé.

-Come posso considerarmi un eroe se ho permesso a quei mostri di usare delle ragazzine innocenti? Non ho potuto fare nulla per loro… nulla.-

Jeremy lo guardò soddisfatto, aveva sul volto un ghigno compiaciuto e pieno di bontà. Danny si ritrovò a guardare l'amico che si stava tormentando le mani, lo vide mentre prendeva un bel respiro prima di parlare con quanta più sincerità possibile, esattamente nello stesso modo in cui quando erano cadetti Jeremy gli parlava con il cuore in mano e i sentimenti esposti su un piatto d'argento.

-Prima di venire da te qui in questa stanza, sono passato dalle ragazze che dici di non aver salvato. Ho dovuto interrogarle perché sono a tutti gli effetti delle vittime, lo sai, è la prassi, anzi forse è il lato più brutto del nostro lavoro.-

Jeremy guardò Danny consapevoli che entrambi sapessero di preciso di cosa stessero parlando, era una di quelle situazioni che nell'opuscolo dell'accademia non mettevano.

Era forse il momento più terribile dell’essere un detective, il dover guardare delle vittime negli occhi e chiedergli di descrivere il loro carnefice, di ricordare e di rivivere quei momenti appena trascorsi, una tortura psicologica per le persone coinvolte e per chi, come Danny e Jeremy, era dall’altra parte.

-Tutte e cinque le ragazze, in sede separata, mi hanno detto che sei stato il loro eroe. Ti hanno guardato mentre venivi picchiato e drogato per cercare di proteggerle, non ti sei mai arreso e, così facendo, le hai spronate a non arrendersi...-

Danny chiuse gli occhi di scatto, per quanto la gente continuasse a ripeterglielo, lui sentiva di non aver fatto il possibile, doveva esserci qualcosa che gli era sfuggito, qualcosa che avrebbe potuto fare in più, qualcosa che le avrebbe salvate.

-Danny, hai passato più di un mese prigioniero su una nave insieme a cinque sconosciute. Mi hanno detto che se non fosse stato per te non ce l’avrebbero fatta. Hai impedito loro di andare in frantumi, non ti dirò che per loro sarà facile e, molto probabilmente, non ne usciranno mai del tutto ma, ehi…-

Danny si ritrovò ad alzare lo sguardo sull’amico, debolmente e con la morte negli occhi. La prospettiva di aver permesso a quei mostri di segnarle a vita si intromise dentro di più con prepotenza e sofferenza.

-Con la tua presenza gli hai dimostrato che non tutto il genere umano fa schifo, che c’è ancora qualcuno di buono, qualcuno che quando ti tende la mano non lo fa per avere qualcosa in cambio. Ti conosco abbastanza bene da sapere che hai fatto di tutto pur di aiutare quelle ragazze che tu ci creda o no. Forse non lo supereranno mai del tutto ma ogni volta che ci penseranno ci sarai anche tu con loro, a sorridergli e a sostenerle.-

Danny sorrise leggermente di fronte al discorso incoraggiante dell’altro detective, strizzò gli occhi per eliminare quelle lacrime che si erano accalcate nei suoi occhi, leccandosi il labbro superiore prima di parlare con un tono basso.

-Grazie per le tue parole, grazie davvero.-

Jeremy ridacchiò annuendo. Spalancò gli occhi, alzando un dito gioioso prima di afferrare il cellulare e mostrargli la foto di due bellissimi bambini identici di circa tre anni. Il momento intriso di tristezza e di colpe era finito, andato insieme a quel grazie sussurrato tra di loro.

-Amico, ti presento i miei figli, Klaus e Blake, sono due gemelli! Non immaginerai mai chi è mia moglie.-

Danny si ritrovò a guardare la foto, scorrendo con gli occhi i lineamenti dei bambini con un sorriso adorante in volto, i bambini erano stupendi ed avevano un sorriso splendente puntato verso la telecamera mostrandosi in tutto il loro splendore.

-Te lo dico perché non ci arriveresti mai! Ti ricordi il sottotenente che ci bacchettava l’ultimo anno di accademia?-

Danny spostò lo sguardo dallo schermo del telefono per puntarlo negli occhi dell’altro uomo, inarcando un sopracciglio incredulo.

-Come potrei dimenticarla? Si chiamava Gabriela Rodriguez, mi pare. Ricordo perfettamente come ti ha umiliato davanti a tutto il corso facendoti correre per tutto il campus in mutande con la scritta “sono un idiota”. Aveva cinque anni in più di noi, se non sbaglio.-

Jeremy sorrise ed annuì, fiero della propria moglie. Danny si ritrovò a capire il nesso tra la domanda e la donna, iniziando a ridacchiare e portandosi la mano sana sulle costole per attenuare la fitta di dolore.

-Una donna così intelligente e così bella si è lasciata ingannare da te, ti ha davvero sposato? Che tipo di droga le hai dato?-

L’altro uomo alzò il dito medio in sua direzione, divertito della battuta. Tornò serio ed ammiccò verso di lui.

-Tu invece? Ho saputo, per voci di corridoio, che tu e Rachel vi siete lasciati. Non mi è mai piaciuta e lo sai.-

Danny annuì. In molti avevano cercato di metterlo in guardia su Rachel, in tanti alla centrale gli avevano detto che non era la donna giusta per lui. Ma si sa, quando arriva, l’amore è cieco ma con lui aveva perso anche tutti gli altri sensi.

-In tanti me lo avete detto ma vi ho bellamente ignorato, pensavo fosse la donna della mia vita. Devi sapere che, oltre a Grace, ora ho un altro figlio. Si chiama Charlie, sempre avuto con Rachel.-

Jeremy iniziò a ridere tenendosi lo stomaco con le mani, le lacrime di divertimento ad inondare quegli occhi verdi. Danny in quel preciso istante sentì la mancanza di Steve, del suo essere silenzioso ed invadente nel limite del possibile, gli mancava il suo sorriso stupido ritrovandosi a scuotere leggermente il capo per tornare ad ascoltare le parole dell’amico.

-Sei andato a letto con lei dopo quello che ti ha fatto? Le Hawaii sono piene di belle donne più nude che vestite amico!-

Danny si portò il braccio sano davanti agli occhi, scuotendo la testa, rassegnato di fronte all’ignoranza di colui che, in accademia, sembrava essere un genio.

-Il matrimonio ti ha reso più stupido di quanto mi ricordassi.-

-Danny le Hawaii ti hanno reso più scontroso e, oddio, se ti guardo bene sei anche leggermente abbronzato!-

Era pomeriggio inoltrato del quarto giorno dalla chiamata di Danny e l’intera squadra era alla ricerca di indizi o di piste da seguire per trovare la nave in partenza tra meno di ventiquattro ore.

La frustrazione e il nervosismo si facevano sentire, serpeggiando tra la squadra, avviluppando le sue spire su tutti loro.

-Non possono apparire dal nulla dei mercantili. Io e Chin abbiamo girato tutti i grossi porti di Honolulu senza alcun risultato, niente di niente. Non abbiamo trovato più di tre navi cargo insieme.-

Steve appoggiò le mani al tavolo, sbuffando ed incassando la testa tra le spalle, erano finiti in un vicolo cieco ed erano bloccati senza alcuno straccio di prova, niente che li portasse a risolvere il caso. 

Scosse la testa, non poteva non esserci nessuna pista da seguire, era semplicemente impossibile.

Il Governatore aveva già avanzato l’ipotesi che Danny si fosse immaginato tutto, che il trauma lo avesse condotto a generare quell’assurda spedizione. Steve aveva dovuto discutere, prendendo le difese del partner alzando la voce e temporeggiando, almeno fino allo scadere dei cinque giorni per fare in modo che il Governatore accettasse di far continuare quella sorta di crociata verso l'ignoto.

Il cellulare di Steve iniziò a suonare e lui, senza nemmeno guardare il mittente, si portò l’apparecchio all’orecchio rispondendo con tono serio e preoccupato.

-McGarrett.-

La voce che raggiunse il suo orecchio, lo portò ad aggrottare le sopracciglia mentre, con la mano libera, spostava Chin per mettersi dalla parte della tastiera del tavolo. Scrisse un indirizzo, pigiando l’invio ed annuendo man mano che la voce continuava a parlare.

-Certo. Grazie mille per la sua informazione. Certo signore, li fermeremo a qualunque costo.-

Ripose il telefono ed iniziò a parlare, lasciando vagare il proprio sguardo in quello dei colleghi che, parola dopo parola, si animavano vittoriosi.

-Era uno dei capitani, ha avuto questo indirizzo da un vecchio amico. Gli hanno detto che la merce verrà caricata questa sera tardi e, non appena avranno finito, partiranno. Direzione New Jersey.- 

Chin annuì, riprendendo il suo posto al tavolo interattivo parlando verso Steve.

-Questo non è propriamente un porto, è per questo che non lo abbiamo controllato. E’ solo un vecchio magazzino in cui abbandonano le navi. Ci sono imbarcazioni sequestrate dalla polizia, navi a cui è morto il proprietario e altre che sono state semplicemente dimenticate lì.-

Steve annuì mentre lasciava correre lo sguardo sullo immagini che passavano sullo schermo, erano foto che mostravano il deperimento e l’abbandono in cui versava quella sorta di cimitero.

-Chi mai andrebbe a cercare in un magazzino come quello?-

Kono aveva parlato adocchiando alcuni relitti di navi, sapeva dell'esistenza di un paio di posti come quello ma, il solo pensiero di doverlo visitare, le dava inquietudine.

Steve annuì, deciso ed elettrizzato, l’adrenalina era tornata a scorrere nelle sue vene come se qualcuno gliel'avesse appena iniettata nel collo.

-Abbiamo poche ore ragazzi, dobbiamo prepararci e coglierli sul fatto. Dobbiamo bloccare la nave ed arrestarli.-

Annuirono tutti, muovendosi senza alcun bisogno di ordini. Erano una squadra affiatata che sapeva quando muoversi e come farlo nel miglior modo possibile.

Il sole aveva iniziato a sparire dietro l’orizzonte colorando il cielo di toni rossi e arancioni mentre l’azzurro del cielo si era fuso con il giallo, creando un’accozzaglia di colori degni del miglior pittore.

Avevano nascosto le auto in punti strategici e avevano fatto attendere la SWAT ad un chilometro dal porto. Aveva mandato Kono nel punto più alto della piccola scogliera che nascondeva il luogo dal resto dell’isola.

_ -Capo sono in posizione.- _

Steve annuì e parlò, tramite la radio, con tono calmo ma autoritario.

-Cosa vedi?-

Il silenzio portò i tre uomini a guardarsi, interrogativi. Purtroppo quel piccolo porto era in una posizione tale che, se loro si fossero esposti, sarebbero stati scoperti, non potevano permettersi errori, così avevano deciso di usare Kono come se fosse i loro occhi.

- _ C’è una nave ma non è un transatlantico, è molto più piccola ma rimane una nave da carico perché ci sono dei container, sono circa una ventina.- _

Chin annuì inserendo i dati nel database. Dovevano cercare di capire meglio cosa c'era ad attenderli.

-Kono ci sono uomini o movimenti sospetti?-

_ -Sì, sul ponte vedo tre, anzi no quattro, uomini armati. A terra ce ne sono altri sei, ma non vedo altri movimenti.- _

Steve guardò l’orologio ed annuì, erano solo le nove di sera e, se le informazione erano corrette, avrebbero caricato la merce solo a sera tarda per poi partire immediatamente.

Dovevano solo aspettare pazientemente.

-Resta in posizione Kono e facci sapere se si muove qualcosa.-

_ -Ricevuto Boss.- _

Il cellulare di Steve iniziò a vibrare nella sua tasca, abbassò lo sguardo sulla propria tasca prima di afferrarlo e sbloccarlo per guardare il mittente. Sbuffò, togliendo la vibrazione ed impostando la modalità silenziosa per poi riporre l'apparecchio nella tasca dei pantaloni cargo.

-Fammi indovinare, era Catherine.-

La voce di Lou era arrivata al suo orecchio con un tono divertito che aveva obbligato Steve a voltarsi con un’espressione stranita e menefreghista stampata sul volto mentre Chin sogghignava di fronte ad essa.

-Scusa, da cosa lo deduci? Sei diventato un detective ora?-

Lou alzò le spalle, battendo la mano sulla sua spalla con amicizia e affetto, spingendo il comandante con fare scherzoso.

-Steve, Steve… da quando Danny è sparito ti sei dimenticato che quella donna esiste, più lei ha cercato di aiutare standoti addosso, più tu l’hai allontanata dalla tua vita. Te l’ho già detto e te lo ripeto, amico: non so cosa sia Danny per te ma penso che anche lei meriti una spiegazione.-

Chin annuì alle parole di Lou, il fucile posato sulla spalla e un sorriso complice. Kono parlò attraverso la radio, sentendosi coinvolta in quella discussione di squadra.

- _ Boss a mio avviso, se non fossi felicemente sposata con Adam, direi che Danny è un bel bocconcino.- _

-Tu non dovresti sorvegliare la nave, Kono?-

La voce di Steve risuonò minacciosa ma divertita facendo sogghignare tutti, la tensione tra i loro due boss si faceva sentire perennemente e, fin dai loro primi battibecchi, l’intera squadra aveva scommesso sulla nascita di una loro futura relazione.

_ -Ricevuto boss, ma devo vincere una scommessa quindi pensa attentamente alle mie parole.- _

L'attesa stava diventando snervante, erano passate due ore prima che Kono li informasse che c'erano movimenti strani all'interno del porto.

- _ Stanno facendo scendere le ragazze da una delle navi abbandonate e le stanno facendo salire sul mercantile. Sono sedici ragazze. Capo che faccio?- _

Steve annuì ai colleghi che aveva di fianco, allertando la SWAT e i paramedici.

-Tienili d'occhio e Kono, se serve, spara.-

La squadra si mosse, scendendo fino al porto in silenzio, aiutati dalle tenebre che li nascondevano agli occhi dei criminali.

_ -Hanno chiuso il container dove hanno messo le ragazze, il terzo da destra sulla rampa dall’entrata.- _

Steve avanzò neutralizzando silenziosamente uno degli uomini di guardia stringendogli un braccio al collo, soffocandolo mentre Chin colpiva il secondo alla testa ed annuendo a Lou che li seguiva.

-Mani in alto, Five-O!-

La sparatoria che seguì quella semplice esclamazione durò qualche minuto prima che Steve si gettasse nella mischia ferendo uno degli ultimi delinquenti ed ingaggiando con lui una lotta corpo a corpo.

Il delinquente si mosse colpendo, con il calcio della pistola, la tempia di Steve facendolo barcollare ed arretrare per via del dolore che, imprevisto e sordo, lo aveva invaso.

Riportò gli occhi sul suo nemico trovandosi la canna della pistola puntata al centro della fronte.

Steve si bloccò, alzando lentamente le mani in segno di resa, se voleva sopravvivere doveva disarmarlo il prima possibile e mettere fine a tutta quella storia ma, prima che potesse muoversi, avvertì il sottile rumore di un colpo provenire dalla sua destra.

Il proiettile colpì la spalla del criminale, portando il comandante a colpirgli la mano armata con il palmo per poi procedere ad atterrarlo, afferrandogli un polso e bloccarlo a terra sotto al proprio peso.

Steve guardò verso la scogliera dove sapeva esserci Kono, la cercò con gli occhi e si portò due dita alla tempia, annuendole e ringraziandola con un leggero sorriso stampato in volto.

La SWAT e i paramedici arrivarono velocemente per mettere in sicurezza il perimetro e portare in salvo le ragazze.

-Groover, portalo via. Devo ammettere che non c'è gusto nel dirlo a te, non suona.-

Lou aveva ridacchiato, tutti loro sapevano quanto Steve amasse importunare Danny nel fargli portare via i criminali. L’uomo afferrò l'uomo per la camicia per sospingerlo verso l'auto della polizia iniziando ad elencargli i suoi diritti.

Un paramedico si avvicinò a Steve, indicandogli la tempia, parlando con tono calmo.

-Comandante McGarrett si lasci medicare la ferita sulla tempia, sta sanguinando e penso che abbia bisogno di un paio di punti.-

Steve si ritrovò a guardare il paramedico e si portò una mano alla ferita, ricordandosi solo in quel momento del sangue e del dolore. Annuì seguendo il paramedico e sedendosi su uno scalino.

Si lasciò medicare senza protestare, ritrovandosi in pochi minuti con cinque piccoli cerotti bianchi che facevano da punti per tenere chiusa la ferita che, nonostante le dimensioni ridotte, era più profonda di quello che pensavano. 

-Grazie.- 

Si allontanò dall'ambulanza, fermandosi a guardare le ragazze che, una dopo l'altra, venivano interrogate e schedate per poterle riportare a casa.

Erano salve, il loro incubo non aveva nemmeno avuto inizio e tutto grazie al sacrificio di Danny.

Due braccia gli circondarono la vita, facendolo quasi spaventare mentre Kono fece capolino di fianco a lui, sorridente e soddisfatta dalla riuscita della retata.

-Sono salve, capo.-

Steve appoggiò la mano sulla schiena della collega, accarezzando la spessa stoffa del giubbotto antiproiettile che indossava, sorridendo senza distogliere gli occhi dalle giovani donne che avevano di fronte.

Lou e Chin si unirono a loro, con pacche amichevoli andando a creare una sorta di goffo e rassicurante abbraccio.

La voce di Chin si fece sentire dopo qualche secondo.

-Che ne dite se torniamo al quartier generale e video chiamiamo Danny?-

Steve si voltò verso il collega sorridendo felice, la voglia di rivederlo era tanta, gli mancava la sua presenza e la sua figura.

-Sì potremmo farlo, se qui sono le tre del mattino nel New Jersey saranno le nove del mattino più o meno, ma possiamo chiamarlo anche domani ragazzi. Sono cinque giorni che vi tengo sotto stress per questa storia e siamo tutti distrutti, non ci siamo fermati mezza giornata e...-

Kono ridacchiò leggermente mentre lui stava parlando, obbligandolo a fermarsi mentre la ragazza si allontanava leggermente dal suo corpo per poterlo guardare negli occhi e prenderlo bonariamente in giro.

-Così mi perderei la sclerata di Danny nel vederti con i punti sulla tempia. Nossignore, il vostro primo battibecco dopo tanto tempo non me lo voglio perdere!-

Steve la guardò, interrogativo mentre lei si allontanava senza dargli le spalle, sorridendo verso tutta la squadra. 

-Posso scommettere quanto volete che se non lo chiamiamo tutti insieme, Steve non arriva a casa senza chiamarlo, quindi muovetevi!-

Scoppiarono tutti a ridere mentre Steve spalancò le braccia con in volto un sorriso divertito, sbuffò sonoramente e si portò le mani ai fianchi, sconfitto dalla verità nascosta tra le parole della donna.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	11. Capitolo 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> Siamo a tre capitoli dalla fine e io odio questa cosa ma, nello stesso modo, adoro che questa storia vi stia piacendo e che voi apprezziate <3
> 
> Questo capitolo sarà di passaggio ma non vi dico null’altro altrimenti spoilero.
> 
> Posso dirvi solamente che siamo agli sgoccioli e io sono agitata perchè non so effettivamente e ho gestito bene i prossimi capitoli o no e la cosa mi sta logorando, giuro, ho una paura folle di deludere chiunque stia leggendo e lo so che è una cosa sciocca ma io e l’autostima abbiamo divorziato prima ancora di metterci insieme quindi…
> 
> Okay, dopo questa cosa vi lascio alla lettura e come sempre ringrazio chiunque legge, aggiunge a qualche lista, recensisce, siete la mia forza per continuare, grazie infinite <3
> 
> | 4009 parole | 11 di 14 Capitoli |

-Danny?-

Sentendo il proprio nome sussurrato, il biondo aprì lentamente gli occhi, trovandosi circondato dalle ragazze con cui aveva condiviso il lungo viaggio in nave fatto di speranze e di paure.

-Ehi, ragazze.-

Cercò di tirarsi a sedere, facendosi aiutare da Ellie che, velocemente, si era messa al suo fianco. Aveva semplicemente inclinato lo schienale del letto ma aveva dovuto stringere i denti, cercando di mascherare la smorfia di dolore che gli era passata sul volto.

Le ragazze si erano avvicinate a lui, sedendosi con lui sul letto rispettose del suo dolore.

-Come va?-

Danny aveva parlato con un tono basso e sofferente. Ellie gli sorrise con le lacrime agli occhi e il detective le sorrise di rimando, consapevole che quel sorriso non aveva niente della circostanza. Molto probabilmente era per l’emozione o, molto probabilmente, era per via dei brutti ricordi che la ragazza doveva portarsi sulle spalle. 

Ellie tentennò per alcuni secondi prima di annuire e di lanciarsi ad abbracciarlo con forza.

Danny si ritrovò circondato dalle braccia di tutte e cinque le ragazze. Strinse i denti per via dell varie ferite che stavano imploravano pietà, ma non ci pensò due volte prima di stringerle a sua volta con tutta la forza che possedeva.

Sulla soglia della stanza c'erano coloro che, immaginò, essere i genitori delle giovani.

-Grazie Danny. Hai mantenuto la tua promessa.-

Il sussurro di Ellie lo fece sorridere riempiendolo di tutta la dolcezza che aveva in corpo, le aveva davvero aiutate in qualche modo e non poteva che esserne orgoglioso. I suoi occhi si fecero lucidi al pensiero di ciò che avevano dovuto passare, ad ogni singolo giorno che avevano passato in quel container e si ritrovò a stringere gli occhi per evitare di piangere.

-Avanti ragazze così mi fate piangere, ho una reputazione da mantenere.-

Le ragazze ridacchiano indicando i genitori che, uno dopo l'altro, entrarono nella stanza per ringraziare l'uomo che aveva portato in salvo le loro figlie.

Una delle donne si fece avanti, alzando una mano a modi di saluto prima di parlare con un tono carico di ringraziamenti mentre i suoi occhi truccati si riempivano di lacrime man mano che parlava.

-Mahalo. Mia figlia, Ellie, mi ha raccontato cosa ha fatto per tutte loro. Non ci sono parole per poterla ringraziare, senza di lei non le avremmo più ritrovate, grazie infinite.-

Danny si sistemò il lenzuolo, coprendosi al meglio le bende che coprivano il ventre, improvvisamente imbarazzato.

Sorrise dolcemente di fronte alle parole della madre che aveva rischiato seriamente di non vedere più la sua bambina. Capiva perfettamente ciò che avevano passato quei genitori in quel lungo mese, gli era bastato perdere la sua Grace per poco più di alcune ore per sentirsi morire dentro e non aveva intenzione di provare una simile tortura sulla sua pelle. Sorrise annuendo debolmente, prima di rispondere lasciando passare lo sguardo da un volto all'altro.

-Ho solo fatto quello che andava fatto e la fortuna ci ha aiutato. Sono state coraggiose.-

Una delle madri si fece avanti, sorridendo felice mentre guardava la figlia, Athena.

-Mi permetta detective, quando tornerà nelle Hawaii, di organizzarle una piccola festa, so che non è molto ma alle ragazze farebbe molto piacere.-

Danny si ritrovò a sorridere con gli occhi lucidi, annuendo ed accarezzando la mano di Athena che gentilmente gli stava sorridendo.

Era incredibile leggere nei loro occhi quanto, in così poco tempo, si erano legate a lui. Gli occhi tornarono ad appannarsi di lacrime facendolo ridacchiare prima di parlare per eliminare il leggero groppo che si era formato in fondo alla gola.

-Non vi ho annoiato abbastanza con la mia parlantina durante il viaggio?-

Le ragazze scoppiarono a ridere, negando ed obbligando anche Danny a cercare di ridere, ritrovandosi a gemere a bassa voce per via del sottile dolore che si impossessò delle sue carni. 

-Ci sto, le Hawaii mi mancano ma non so dirvi quando potrò tornare a casa, non penso prima di un mese.-

Ellie alzò il cellulare che aveva tra le mani, scuotendolo prima di rispondere alle sue parole con divertimento.

-Abbiamo qualcuno che ci dirà quando tornerai, un'infermiera per la precisione.-

Danny socchiuse gli occhi prima di sbuffare rassegnato per poi annuire, felice.

-Fammi indovinare, un’infermiera che di nome fa Stella.-

Le giovani annuirono, divertite dal tono sconsolato del detective. Uno dei genitori si guardò il polso, richiamando le ragazze per avvertirle che dovevano recarsi in aeroporto.

-Ci vediamo alle Hawaii, Danny.-

Uscirono tutti, uno dopo l’altro salutandolo con la mano facendo comprimere il cuore di Danny in una morsa indecisa tra la tristezza e la soddisfazione. Era così felice di vederle tornare a casa ma nello stesso modo triste per non aver potuto fare di più per loro.

Tornò a sdraiarsi, sofferente, appoggiandosi meglio al cuscino, socchiudendo gli occhi. Erano già passati cinque giorni e la sua squadra doveva ancora chiamarlo, strinse la mascella sospirando. Sapeva che la Five-o avrebbe fatto di tutto per trovare la nave ma, se non ci fosse riuscita… 

Danny si ritrovò ad avvertire il respiro bloccarsi in gola al solo pensiero dalle ragazze che avrebbero dovuto intraprendere quel viaggio, quel nuovo calvario che le avrebbe portate ad una vita di prostituzione e di soprusi.

Un incubo.

Quei criminali trattavano le donne e le ragazze come se fosse merce, oggetti inanimati da vendere e comprare a loro piacimento, da usare.

Erano dei mostri.

Il leggero rumore delle nocche sulla porta, lo portò a girare il volto verso la porta, sorridendo nel vedere i propri genitori. Cercò di nascondergli quel velo di tristezza che gli ultimi pensieri avevano fatto nascere in lui, fallendo miseramente.

Sua madre mutò espressione facciale, camminando velocemente fino ad avvicinarsi al suo capezzale, sedendosi su una porzione di letto iniziando ad accarezzargli i capelli e scoccandogli un dolce bacio sulla fronte.

-Ehi, mamma.-

Subito dietro di loro arrivò anche Stella che, vedendo che il fratello stava molto meglio rispetto a cinque giorni prima, iniziò a tormentarlo divertita.

-Danny! E’ ora di togliere il catetere!-

Danny si portò l’avambraccio ingessato a coprirsi le parti basse negando con il capo mentre lasciava che l’altra mano gesticolasse, spostandosi dal proprio petto fino a puntare il dito verso la sorella, il tutto con una lieve smorfia di dolore. 

-No, no e ancora no. Stella scordatelo.-

Si leccò le labbra terrorizzato dall’idea che sua sorella lo toccasse nell'intimità.

Rabbrividì al pensiero.

Il cellulare sul comodino iniziò a vibrare ma Danny era troppo impegnato a proteggere la propria virilità dalla sorella per accorgersene. 

La madre guardò ed afferrò l’apparecchio, sorridendo nel notare il mittente e decidendo di rispondere alla video chiamata con un’espressione splendente in viso.

Il cellulare di Danny suonò per alcuni squilli a vuoto per poi accendersi mostrando Clara, la madre di Danny, in tutta la sua bellezza con quei boccoli legati con una coda morbida e quei bei occhi chiari carichi di amore.

- _ Stella, tu non mi toglierai il catetere! Chiuso il discorso! Sei mia sorella!- _

La squadra si ritrovò a scambiarsi degli sguardi divertiti mentre un sorriso soddisfatto si faceva largo sul volto di tutti loro, sentire la voce di Danny così concitata e viva, era come applicare un balsamo lenitivo sulle ferite di tutti quanti.

Steve portò le braccia ad incrociarsi al petto, osservando come la donna nel video parlasse a tutti loro, incurante delle voci concitate dei figli come sottofondo.

_ -Steve, il mio Danny si allontana dieci minuti da te e guarda cosa mi combina.- _

Ridacchiarono tutti all’affermazione, tutti fissi sul volto della madre di Danny e sul suo modo di fare rilassato e divertito dall’intera situazione; il loro collega doveva aver preso sicuramente da lei quel suo modo di fare che sembrava riuscire a mettere tutti a loro agio nelle situazioni più difficili.

- _ Aspetta, mamma hai detto Steve?- _

La voce di Danny passò attraverso lo schermo portando il Comandante a sorridere dolcemente. Gli era mancato sentire il proprio nome detto dalle labbra di Danny. 

_ -Lasciati togliere quel tubo dal tuo…- _

La voce di Stella li fece ridere tutti quanti, erano tutti ben consapevoli di quanto il loro Danny fosse pudico e riservato su certe cose e, nessuno, faceva fatica ad immaginarsi l’imbarazzo di fronte alla sorella e all’intera situazione.

_ -Stella maledizione fai venire un tuo collega, non ho intenzione di lasciarmi toccare da te! Smettila di farmi alzare la voce, mi fanno male le costole.- _

_ -E’ il mio lavoro, stupido di un fratello! Non è colpa mia se ti agiti tanto per una cannetta...- _

Kono si ritrovò a ridere appoggiandosi a Chin per non cadere dalle risate, Clara girò la telecamera mostrando loro il collega che stava litigando e gesticolando con la mano sana mentre con l’altra si teneva le coperte a livello del bacino, il tutto rimanendo sdraiato e sofferente.

- _ Papà allontaneresti gentilmente tua figlia da me? Grazie!- _

Steve si ritrovò a deglutire nell’osservare il corpo del compagno. Il collo era ricoperto da bende così come il petto e il ventre. Aveva un braccio ingessato fino al gomito e, in viso, aveva un taglio sul labbro e un grosso ematoma sullo zigomo.

- _ Dolcezza penso che vogliano parlare con te.- _

Lo sguardo di Danny si puntò nella telecamera e Steve si ritrovò a mordersi le labbra, aveva voglia di toccarlo ed abbracciarlo per fargli sentire la sua vicinanza ma non poteva, erano ancora troppo lontani. 

Lo videro sibilare di dolore, molto probabilmente per il fastidio alle costole, mentre allungava il braccio sano verso la madre.

Afferrò il cellulare e la telecamera ci mise alcuni secondi per voltarsi verso di lui, tempo usato per rimproverare bonariamente la madre.

- _ Perché hai risposto? Mi hai visto? Avrei una reputazione da mantenere oltre oceano, mamma.- _

Kono si mosse finendo per abbracciare Steve, cercando un contatto visivo che la portò a ridacchiare felice.

_ -Sei bellissimo anche conciato così, te lo dice la tua mamma. Fuori avanti, lasciamoli soli e tu Stella Williams non metterai le mani su tuo fratello se lui non vuole.- _

Il volto sollevato di Danny si mostrò a loro, salutadoli goffamente per via della ferita e dell’ematoma che gli rendeva parte del volto gonfio. Lo sguardo però si fece subito scuro, aggrottando le sopracciglia prima di iniziare a parlare.

_ -Ti rivedo dopo un mese e ti trovo con dei cerotti? Che hai combinato, animale che non sei altro?- _

Kono ridacchiò spostandosi ed allontanandosi per indicare la tempia ferita di Steve con un sorriso divertito. Vedendo Danny annuire alla donna, Steve si ritrovò a ridacchiare sospingendo via Kono con delicatezza e giocosità.

-Danno, abbiamo fermato la nave.-

Gli occhi di Danny si fecero lucidi mentre annuiva felice e fiero, stava evitando di guardarli per non perdere quel poco di dignità che pensava essergli rimasta ma Lou decise di parlare divertito ma serio.

-Ehi amico quando hai intenzione di tornare? Sopportare McGarrett sta diventando impossibile! Non sono più padrone della mia auto! È un bambino troppo cresciuto che fa i capricci!-

Danny accennò un sorriso, Steve lo osservò sbattere le palpebre per ricacciare indietro le lacrime che gli avevano appannato la vista.

- _ Benvenuto nel club. Steve a proposito di auto, dimmi che la mia amata Camaro ce l’hai tu e non Eric. Ti prego.- _

Steve si ritrovò ad annuire, sul volto un sorriso divertito nel vedere Danny rilasciare un sospiro di preoccupazione, aveva davvero temuto per l'auto.

-Sai dovrebbero darti una medaglia solo per essere il collega fisso di Steve, io non so come tu faccia a non dare di matto. Lo conosco da quando era piccolo ma non mi sarei mai immaginato una cosa simile. Appena torni ti restituiamo volentieri il posto!-

Danny ridacchiò cercando lo sguardo di Steve, che, in risposta alle parole di Chin, alzò le mani in segno di resa. Non si era comportato bene nei confronti di nessuno ed era consapevole di meritarsi tutte quelle frecciatine dai suoi amici e colleghi.

- _ Chin è inutile, è un animale che ha bisogno della terapia. Io lo seguo evitando che si faccia del male e gli do fastidio.- _

Scoppiarono a ridere. Anche se era a pezzi ed era distante chilometri da loro, quello era il loro Danny, l'uomo con la risposta sempre pronta e il sorriso sulle labbra, l’uomo più pessimista che conoscevano ma anche quello con il cuore più buono.

-Tra quanto possiamo abbracciarti Danny?-

La voce di Kono era uscita speranzosa ma infantile, lo stava guardando con occhi tristi ed interrogativi.

Il detective si sistemò meglio sul cuscino mostrando una smorfia di dolore prima di leccarsi le labbra ed iniziare a parlare.

_ -Tra tre o quattro giorni mi mandano a casa dall’ospedale. Il medico dice che non mi lascerà volare, non prima di un mese, hanno paura che la ferita all’addome si infetti e vada in setticemia.- _

Kono annuì spostando lo sguardo verso il pavimento per poi annuire e tornare alla carica, con l’energia che l’aveva sempre caratterizzata.

-Non vedo l’ora di riaverti con noi.-

Danny sorrise chiudendo gli occhi di fronte alle ultime frasi della collega, Steve ne osservò i lineamenti e si ritrovò a confermare tutto ciò che aveva detto a Joe: amava il detective con tutto sé stesso.

_ -Anche voi mi siete mancati e mi mancate.- _

Kono annuì sorridendo per poi guardare Steve e salutando con la mano Danny.

-Io me ne vado a casa che qui nelle Hawaii, sono le quattro del mattino. Chin? Lou?-

I due uomini salutarono Danny e se ne andarono seguendo l’unica donna della squadra, permettendo ai due boss di rimanere da soli. Lontani ma vicini.

- _ Ehi, Super Seal, come stai?- _

Steve camminò appoggiandosi al lato del tavolo così da rimanere più vicino pssibile allo schermo della televisione dove era proiettata la chiamata. Incrociò le braccia e le caviglia perdendosi un attimo a guardare il volto del compagno.

-Dopo che mi sono disperato per oltre un mese per te? Adesso che ho la prova visiva che sei vivo? Sto bene.-

Gli occhi di Danny si socchiusero lentamente, quasi che volesse godere delle sue parole. 

-Lo sai che non sono bravo con le parole, Danno.-

Danny sorrise alla sua frase e i loro sguardi si ritrovarono attraverso lo schermo come due mocciosi alle prime cotte.

_ -Ridillo ti prego. Il mio nome.- _

Steve inarcò le labbra in un ghigno compiaciuto di fronte alla semplice richiesta del compagno, accontentando quel capriccio e ripetendo il soprannome che Danny, appena si erano conosciuti, aveva cercato di non fargli usare ma che, dopo solo pochi giorni, lui usava per richiamare il collega con fratellanza.

Il silenzio li investì come un treno ad alta velocità, carico di troppe parole mai dette e solo pensate.

- _ Senti, tu e Grace siete stati la mia ancora di salvezza. Siete l’unica cosa che mi ha impedito di smettere di lottare.- _

Steve annuì sentendosi improvvisamente in colpa. Danny non aveva mai smesso di credere in lui, mentre lui era solo riuscito a crollare nel baratro della disperazione senza poter fare nulla per aiutarlo, non aveva trovato piste o indizi, era stato inutile...

Danny si era salvato da solo e Steve lo adorava fin dal primo giorno che si erano incontrati perché, nonostante il suo essere un pessimista nato, non lo aveva mai visto mollare nemmeno una volta. 

Con il detective era sempre stato così, fin dal primo loro incontro Danny si era lamentato, lo aveva insultato ed accusato ma, ogni singola volta, lo seguiva e lo trovava anche se Steve si trovava in capo al mondo per coprirgli le spalle senza mai arrendersi, solo per battergli una mano sulla spalla e dirgli che era lì, con lui, vicino alla sua sofferenza.

-Io non sono riuscito a trovarti…-

Steve non riusciva a trovare il coraggio di guardare il detective negli occhi, aveva il terrore di leggere nello sguardo del biondo un risentimento che era consapevole lo avrebbe devastato. 

Lo avrebbe fatto a pezzi, anzi l’avrebbe dilaniato come se fosse una delle peggiori torture.

- _ Era impossibile trovarmi, Steve, sono certo che non hai mollato fino alla fine. Non darti colpe inutili...- _

La voce di Danny suonò melodica nelle orecchie del comandante. Alzò il viso per scontrarsi con il sorriso sincero di Danny. Anche a chilometri di distanza il detective lo conosceva così bene da sapere cosa gli passava nella testa, non a caso lo aveva scelto come sua spalla.

- _ Steve senti, tra poco arriva il medico e devo lasciarti ma... - _

Steve seguì la lingua del collega mentre si leccava le labbra prima di parlare deciso e divertito.

- _ Voglio che, da questo momento fino al giorno in cui ti potrò prendere a calci di persona, tu non ti faccia colpe inutili. So che questo week end, Grace e Charlie verranno da te quindi voglio che tu ti diverta con loro. Chiaro? Solo evita di dargli la pizza con l’ananas, non voglio che diventino animali come te.- _

Steve si ritrovò a ridacchiare divertito e ad annuire, ricollegando il motivo per cui Rachel l’aveva chiamato durante la giornata per chiedergli scusa per come si era comportata nella loro ultima telefonata chiedendogli se fosse libero per tenere i bambini nel week end. 

Era stato Danny a farle cambiare idea, a farla ragionare e a lasciargli i bambini e le sue parole ne erano solo che una piacevole conferma.

-Grazie per averla convinta. So che c’è il tuo zampino, ne sono certo e sono felice di passare del tempo con loro e, okay, ti prometto che non mangeremo la pizza con l’ananas.-

Danny sorrise annuendo, gli occhi che comunicavano l’immenso sentimento che il biondo provava per i figli.

- _ Mi mancano i fine settimana in cui andavamo a nuotare con i bambini, mi manca passare del tempo tutti assieme. Mi manca la mia ohana.- _

Steve annuì, sorridendo nel sentire quella parola hawaiana che ormai aveva preso un posto speciale nel cuore del detective e di tutta la Five-o.

-Ancora un mese Danno.-

Dall’altra parte del telefono la voce di uno sconosciuto interruppe le parole che stavano per uscire dalla bocca di Danny, portando il biondo a spostare lo sguardo dall’apparecchio parlando con lo sconosciuto prima di guardare nuovamente Steve e sorridergli. 

-Devo _ andare, animale. Ci sentiamo più tardi.- _

Steve annuì aspettando che Danny mettesse fine alla chiamata. Si riscoprì con un sorriso idiota stampato in volto, avrebbe voluto tanto prendere il primo aereo disponibile e volare nel New Jersey per stare con lui, ma sapeva di avere dei doveri in quanto a capo della task force governativa.

Il cellulare prese a vibrare sul tavolo, portando Steve ad allungarsi per guardare il mittente portandolo ad aggrottare le sopracciglia.

-McGarrett.-

La voce arrivò alle sue orecchie squillante e brillante: Stella Williams.

- _ Steve! Ho dovuto forzare i miei colleghi ad andare a cambiare le medicazioni a Danny per riuscire a telefonarti! Il simpaticone di mio fratello non ha voluto farsi togliere il catetere da me quindi ho mandato il medico più scontroso…- _

Steve ridacchiò alla parlantina che, a quanto pareva, era una cosa di famiglia. Una leggera fitta di gelosia si presentò nel suo stomaco di fronte al pensiero che qualcuno di sconosciuto stesse toccando il suo Danny, era come se mille aghi lo stessero trapassato a distanza di millisecondi. Quel pensiero era abbastanza logorante da fargli salire la bile lungo la gola così decise di parlare, cercando di distogliere il proprio cervello dal pensiero.

-Stella, vieni al punto.-

La leggera risata che provenì dall’altra parte del telefono fece sorridere anche Steve, ormai era abituato ad avere a che fare con Danny e non aveva pensato che Stella non era lui. 

- _ Ecco perché mio fratello ti adora, diritto al punto senza girarci attorno. Comunque sia, lo so che chiedervi di venire per un intero mese nel New Jersey è una cosa impossibile sia a livello lavorativo che personale ma…- _

La donna si fermò un attimo dal parlare con lui, parlottando con qualcuno coprendo il microfono del telefono.

Steve si ritrovò a mordersi le labbra al pensiero che Danny lo adorasse al punto di dirlo a sua sorella, anche se era più probabile che lei l’avesse capito. Il detective era così riservato sulla sua vita che la sola idea che avesse aperto il suo cuore alla sorella prima ancora di chiarire con lui, era impensabile ed impossibile.

- _ Scusa, sono al lavoro, comunque dicevo che potreste venire qui negli ultimi tre o quattro giorni prima di riportarlo a casa se volete. La casa dei miei, con il fatto che noi figli ingrati ce ne siamo andati tutti, ha stanze in più. Per la precisione una matrimoniale e una singola, poi c'è il letto di Danny che è grande abbastanza da tenere comodamente due persone quindi sono certa che si sacrificherà volentieri per te.- _

Steve annuì, facendo vagare lo sguardo per lo studio e portandolo sull’ufficio di Danny mentre si muoveva portando il braccio libero ad appoggiarsi morbidamente sul fianco, sedendosi sul tavolo interattivo, divertito dalla situazione in cui sembrava essere scivolato inconsapevolmente.

-Cosa ti porta a pensare che Danny si sacrificherà per me?-

Un sospiro rassegnato e teatrale colpì l’orecchio di Steve, facendolo ridacchiare. Danny non era così teatrale come Stella, lui era più che altro negativo ed era più facile vedere andare nel panico.

- _ Quando ho parlato con le ragazze mi hanno raccontato che Danny parlava solo dei suoi due figli e di Steve. In più quando si è svegliato non ci sono state scuse che tenessero, voleva parlare con te e potrei avervi casualmente sentito parlare nell'ultima telefonata. Quindi McGarrett sono certa che sarà più che felice di accoglierti nel suo letto.- _

Steve ridacchiò annuendo prima di parlare con voce sicura e piena di gioia. Si rese conto che, forse, l'avere a che fare con le donne della famiglia Williams, poteva diventare molto pericoloso.

Il pensiero di poter passare del tempo con Danny e, per altro nello stesso letto, gli mandò una scossa d'aspettativa lungo tutta la colonna vertebrale. 

Si riprese dalle proprie congetture mentali decidendo di rispondere alla donna, ringraziandola.

-Sono il suo capo dopotutto ma grazie per l'offerta. Ne parlo domani con la squadra. Non vogliamo essere d’intralcio o altro, sei sicura che i coniugi Williams siano d'accordo?-

Stella si interruppe ancora una volta dal parlare con lui, dando alcune disposizioni a dei suoi collaboratori prima di tornare a parlare con il comandante.

- _ In verità questa proposta è partita da Clara che vi voleva qui per tutto il mese ed è stato mio padre a dare l’idea della sorpresa per gli ultimi giorni. Io dovrei credere che sei solo il capo di Danny? Non sono l’ultima nata e ultima cosa Steve...- _

Steve si ritrovò ad annuire man mano le parole della donna continuavano, Danny aveva una famiglia fantastica e, anche se lo sapeva già, ora ne aveva la conferma. 

Si mise in ascolto, cercando di capire dove Stella volesse andare a parare con quelle ultime parole. 

- _ Tu spezzagli il cuore e io ti spezzo l'osso del collo. Danny ha già sofferto tanto, chiaro?- _

Socchiuse gli occhi, avere a che fare con la famiglia Williams non era difficile, erano persone buone, gentili ed avevano tutti un grande cuore, avrebbero venduto l’anima se necessario.

L’unica cosa da evitare per andar d’accordo con loro era di fare del male o minacciare qualche componente di essa. Aveva visto come si era comportato Danny quando avevano rapito Grace e aveva assistito alla furia che aveva condotto il suo compagno ad uccidere a mente fredda l’assassino di suo fratello Matt. 

Avrebbero fatto di tutto per uno di loro.

_ - _ Mi pare eccessivo come metodo ma accetto il rischio. Toglimi una curiosità, come hai fatto a capirlo?-

Un sospiro eccessivamente teatrale si levò dal cellulare prima che le parole della donna gli ronzassero nel cervello, piacevoli. Parole che portarono il Comandante a passarsi la mano libera tra i capelli e a socchiudere gli occhi, completamente innamorato di Danny e della sua straordinaria famiglia che era capace, anche a distanza, di far percepire l’amore e il calore che essa emanava.

- _ Non è eccessivo, è una citazione dal film di Fast and Furious. Comunque, semplicemente nessuno può chiamare mio fratello Danno se non i suoi figli. Se sei stato messo sullo stesso piano di Grace e di Charlie, fidati che nella sua testa vali più di quanto credi.- _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	12. Capitolo 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon salve a tutti!
> 
> Okay partiamo con il chiedervi immensamente scusa per la lunghezza di questo capitolo, in origine era molto più corto e ne ho tolto un pezzo facendolo slittare nel tredicesimo capitolo, scusate T.T
> 
> Ammetto di aver pianto in un paio di punti e non so come ho gestito la faccenda quindi, visto che non voglio fare spoiler, ci vediamo alla fine del capitolo!
> 
> Buona lettura?
> 
> Tranquilli, due capitoli e poi non mi dovrete più sopportare yeee.
> 
> | 5025 parole | 12 di 14 capitoli |

-Boss, siamo arrivati.-

Steve aveva aperto di scatto gli occhi, richiamato dalla voce e dalla gentile mano di Kono che lo stava scuotendo amorevole. Non si era nemmeno accorto di essersi addormentato durante il volo.

Non avrebbe mai pensato che Danny sopportasse ben undici ore di viaggio con uno scalo per rivedere la sua famiglia, Steve si ritrovò a ragionare sulla distanza che il detective aveva dovuto mettere tra sé e la propria famiglia, proprio lui che per la famiglia avrebbe dato tutto ciò che aveva di più prezioso, catapultato ad ore e ore di volo, solo su un’isola a lui estranea. Il comandante si ritrovò a sorridere capendo, in parte, il motivo per il quale nei primi tempi Danny sembrava odiare tutto ciò che conciliava le Hawaii. Danny aveva lasciato il suo mondo per seguire la propria figlia e, se già prima di quelle considerazioni, lo trovava un atto estremamente bello, ora lo vedeva come un atto eroico.

Scosse la testa alzandosi dal proprio posto sbadigliando e, dopo aver sorriso a tutti, li guidò verso l’uscita dell’aereo con un’emozione strana nello stomaco perché, finalmente, stava andando ad abbracciare il suo amato Danno.

L’aria fredda del New Jersey portò Steve ad indossare velocemente la giacca mimetica che aveva portato nella valigia mentre, alle sue spalle, i commenti per il freddo partivano da Kono e dal cugino, risentiti per quelle temperature basse.

Lou scoppiò a ridere nel vedere le loro reazioni al freddo, divertito dal tormento interiore che sembrava accompagnare tutti e tre gli isolani.

-Benvenuti nel New Jersey! Chicago ha temperature molto simili a questa, quindi mi sento a casa.-

Uscirono dall’aeroporto, guardandosi intorno, alla ricerca della sorella di Danny. Si fermarono ad attendere, bevendosi un caffè nel bar lì vicino per riprendersi dal jet lag mentre il sole iniziava a scendere riempiendo il cielo di colori vivaci, il rosso l’arancione e il giallo si mischiavano portando Steve a fissare il naso verso il cielo, perso in ragionamenti a cui nemmeno lui riusciva a stare dietro. 

-Agitato?-

Steve si ritrovò a scontrarsi con il volto sorridente di Kono, la sua voce lo aveva distratto così sorrise d’istinto di fronte alla preoccupazione della donna nei suoi confronti. Se era agitato?

Poter rivedere il suo Danno dopo tutto quel tempo sembrava una cosa strana ma così meravigliosa, eppure non riusciva a pensare ad un modo su come gestire tutto il tumulto di emozioni che sentiva muoversi dentro al petto, soprattutto doveva escogitare un modo senza comportarsi in modo istintivo e, di conseguenza, senza far scattare Danny sulle difensive.

-Forse solo un poco. Anche perché, siamo consapevoli che tra qualche giorno non lo sopporteremo più?-

Lou ridacchiò nel sentire le sue parole, appoggiandogli energicamente una mano sulla spalla e parlando divertito, puntandogli un dito sul petto come se stesse per dire la cosa più scontata dell’intero cosmo.

-Sai per noi è molto più facile. Tu sopporti lui e lui tiene te al guinzaglio. Si torna alla normalità per noi, non dovrò più inseguire te che insegui pazzi scatenati perché ci sarà Danny a farlo, finalmente potrò guidare la mia auto perché tu occuperai la Camaro e così via, per ogni singola sfaccettatura del vostro matrimonio.-

Chin scosse la testa seguito dalla risata di Kono, obbligandolo a sbuffare divertito dalla situazione e ritrovandosi ad alzare gli occhi di fronte all’ultima parola usata da Grover: matrimonio. Una voce a loro conosciuta li raggiunse alle spalle, obbligandoli a girarsi per trovarsi di fronte quella che, erano certi, fosse Stella.

-Finalmente riesco ad incontrare la famosa Five-0! Quell’odioso di Danny non mi ha mai detto che eri così bello, Steve! Che fratello rompiscatole che mi ritrovo, comunque piacere sono Stella.-

La donna era vestita con dei semplicissimi Jeans e una felpa nera, i capelli biondi erano legati in una morbida coda di cavallo con alcuni ciuffi che sfuggivano ricadendo sul collo, Steve notò che la donna aveva gli occhi della stessa sfumatura di azzurro di Danny. 

Nella sua semplicità, era una bellissima donna.

-Stella Williams che piacere conoscerti.-

Steve si era mosso avvicinandosi a lei che aveva semplicemente aperto le braccia invitandolo a stringerlo in un abbraccio quasi soffocante. Si staccò da lui andando ad abbracciare anche il resto della squadra, obbligando Chin a parlare con tono divertito e leggero per commentare ciò che a tutta la squadra era apparso palese.

-Allora è di famiglia l'essere espansivi con la gente…-

Stella si trovò a guardare Chin e ad annuire ridendo mentre si portava le mani ai fianchi ed arricciava il naso per rispondere alle parole dell'isolano.

-Sì, il contatto umano è sempre piaciuto a tutti in famiglia!-

Scoppiarono tutti a ridere e Steve parlò afferrando il proprio bagaglio, incamminandosi dietro alla donna che, senza aspettare altro tempo, si incamminò a passo deciso verso i parcheggi.

-Eric mi ha detto di dirti che non è potuto venire perché aveva del lavoro arretrato.-

Stella si voltò verso di lui, camminando all'indietro puntando le chiavi dell'auto verso di lui, indirizzandogli uno sguardo indagatore per poi ricominciare a parlare muovendo le braccia, gesticolando in modo plateale portando tutti a sorridere divertiti.

-Non me la racconta giusta, sono quasi certa che abbia la ragazza o qualche conquista in arrivo. Ma va bene così, io alla sua età se non ci fosse stato Danny che mi salvava tra locali poco raccomandabili e prigione, oggi sarei una prostituta o una drogata! È ancora troppo bravo il mio amato bambino.-

Nella voce della donna c’era una sfumatura di tristezza, come se quel periodo le avesse riportato a galla antiche ferite, un episodio che non voleva rivangare con degli sconosciuti.

Si fermarono di fronte ad una Subaru, un SUV verde metallizzato con i vetri oscurati che portò Steve a sorridere e ad aprire la bocca per poi chiuderla sorridendo. A Steve formicolarono le mani dalla voglia di guidare quel mezzo di trasporto ma si trattenne, guardando Stella e imponendosi di essere cauto perché lei non era Danny e non tutti erano così permissivi come lui.

Fu Lou a fischiare e a parlare a nome di tutti loro.

-Un'altra cosa di famiglia è l’avere belle auto veloci?-

Stella sorrise annuendo emozionata, facendo il giro per andare dal lato dell’autista e rispondendo mentre tutti salivano ed allacciavano le cinture.

-Sì. So che Danny ha una Camaro ma devo ancora provarla, verrò alle Hawaii solo per provare quell’auto accidenti a lui e al suo andarsene dal continente. Ammetto che lui ha sempre guidato meglio di me e che mia madre non mi ha mai concesso auto troppo potenti, lui aveva la scusa di essere addestrato a guidare auto veloci, l’ho odiato per anni per ciò.-

Steve si ritrovò ad afferrare la maniglia del passeggero, mettendosi comodo e schiarendosi la voce annuendo deciso. Odiava rimanere dal lato del passeggero, per quanto nemmeno Danny gli credesse, lui soffriva l’auto se non guidava ma strinse i denti rimanendo in silenzio ad ascoltare Stella.

Il viaggio per sua fortuna fu breve e, non appena l'auto si fermò di fronte ad una villetta, Steve scese osservando la facciata della casa con un sorriso.

Era strutturata su due piani, aveva la facciata di un tenue colore azzurro pastello ed aveva la staccionata bianca che faceva da contorno all'intera casa.

Stella si affiancò a lui parlando a bassa voce, incrociando le braccia.

-Dietro abbiamo anche il giardino. Non è incantevole?-

Stella lo superò andando ad aprire il cancelletto ed invitandoli a seguirla, chiudendo l'auto non appena tutti ebbero recuperato le proprie valige.

Aprì la porta di casa, invitando tutti ad entrare, subito accolti da Clara.

Steve entrò in casa sorridendo alla madre di Danny, abbracciandola e ringraziandola per l'ospitalità. Si erano già incontrati in un paio di occasioni ma ora, alla luce di ciò che steve sapeva di provare per Danny, avere a che fare con i genitori di Danny era… strano.

Stella parlò rivolta alla madre mentre si sporgeva sullo schienale del divano, alla ricerca del fratello.

-Dove è Dan?-

Clara, dopo aver finito di abbracciare e salutare tutta la squadra, si decise ad indicare alla figlia il retro della casa parlando con tono dolce ed amorevole.

-Tuo fratello non è cambiato negli anni… si è addormentato sul divanetto con Dot come quando lei era solo una cucciola ribelle.-

Stella ridacchiò, prendendo Steve sotto braccio e trascinandolo con sé verso la porta che dava sul retro e sul prato della casa.

La veranda era piccola ma abbastanza grande da contenere un grazioso divanetto fatto con dei bancali in legno con un materasso dove, sdraiato ed addormentato, c'era Danny.

Il corpo del biondo era coperto da una spessa coperta in lana e, tra le sue gambe con il muso appoggiato sulla sua coscia, c’era colei che Steve immaginò essere Dot. 

Danny gli aveva raccontato di come l’aveva salvata e portata a casa quando era solo una cucciola, ma ormai Steve era abituato al cuore altruistico ed estremamente sensibile del partner così si ritrovò a sorridere nel notare l'attaccamento che il cane sembrava aver sviluppato verso di lui.

Danny si era coperto fino al naso così Steve si ritrovò ad osservare solo i capelli che, disordinati e più lunghi del solito, ricadevano sulla stoffa scura.

Steve istintivamente fece mezzo passo verso il suo Danny ma, immediatamente, il cane ringhiò minaccioso mostrando i denti in maniera minacciosa.

Stella ridacchiò richiamando l'animale che scodinzolò leggermente, quasi come se fosse stata colta in flagrante da qualcosa che sapeva di non dover fare.

-E' sempre stata protettiva nei confronti di Danny ma, da quando l'abbiamo portato a casa dall’ospedale, nessuno si può avvicinare a lui, soprattutto se sta dormendo.-

Steve alzò le mani in segno di resa, facendo un mezzo passo indietro, lasciando che fosse la donna ad avvicinarsi all’animale. Stella ridacchiò inginocchiandosi ed iniziando a parlare gentilmente al cane.

-Devo svegliare il tuo padrone nonché l’idiota di mio fratello, Dot spostati.-

Il cane non si mosse sbuffando e spostando la testa verso destra, abbaiando in risposta alla donna.

Danny si mosse leggermente, infastidito dal rumore. 

-Dot starei cercando di dormire, che hai da abbaiare...-

Steve si ritrovò a sorridere, emozionato nel sentire la voce assonnata del suo Danny. Si scambiò uno sguardo dolce con Stella, prima di incrociare le braccia al petto e parlare con tono basso ma dolce, un tono ricco di tutti i sentimenti che non avevano ancora trovato il tempo di dirsi.

-Ben svegliato, Danno.-

Il corpo del biondo si immobilizzò prima di spostare la coperta con un gesto secco e puntare gli occhi in quelli divertiti di Steve. Si fissarono a lungo e Steve si rese conto di quanto effettivamente gli fosse mancato il suo negativo e chiacchierone partner.

Rivederlo in quel preciso istante gli fece capire quanto effettivamente gli fosse mancato.

-Steve?-

Il suo tono incerto e pieno di speranza portò Steve ad annuire, facendogli aprire le braccia come per invogliare l’altro a correre tra le sue braccia, in una muta richiesta.

Danny si tirò a sedere con una leggera smorfia sul volto, spostando Dot che si era messa in difesa verso Steve.

-Ho bisogno di un abbraccio.-

La voce di Danny era un sussurro bisognoso, una sorta di richiesta nemmeno velata. Steve si ritrovò a seguire ogni suo minimo movimento, ritrovandosi a trattenere il respiro mentre lo guardava alzarsi, coprendo quei tre passi che li stavano dividevano, dopo due lunghi mesi. 

Steve si mosse, coprendo l’ultimo mezzo passo, stringendo il corpo di Danny in un abbraccio, portando le mani sulla schiena del detective, chiudendo gli occhi per godersi il dolce profumo del compagno.

Gli era mancato in maniera viscerale.

Steve lasciò scivolare una mano sul retro del suo collo, lasciando che le mani accarezzassero il cerotto che copriva la parte di pelle che era stata lesionata dal collare in cuoio.

-Mi sei mancato.-

Le parole appena sussurrate dal biondo fecero scaldare il cuore a pezzi del seal. Il volto di Danny era sprofondato nel suo collo e le braccia, nonostante il gesso su un avambraccio, si erano andate a stringere intorno alla sua schiena con forza, quasi che la sua vita ora dipendesse da quel loro semplice abbraccio.

-Danny…-

La sua voce uscì bassa e carezzevole, finendo direttamente nell'orecchio del più basso che, in tutta risposta, si strinse a lui con tutta la forza che il suo corpo martoriato gli permetteva. 

-Lasciami un attimo per riprendermi, non rovinare tutto come sempre. Mai avrei pensato di dire che mi mancava dirlo ma…-

Danny inspirò ed espirò lasciando che Steve sentisse quel suo respiro profondo fin dentro l’anima, fino al suo cuore che, alito dopo alito, si stava assemblando ed unendo grazie alla sua voce.

-Sei un animale.-

Ci fu un momento di calma, di completo silenzio in cui Steve chiuse gli occhi godendosi il calore di Danny mentre il detective stava cercando di trattenere le lacrime che gli inondavano gli occhi silenziose.

Dot distrusse quel momento magico, iniziando ad abbaiare, rimanendo seduta sul divanetto mentre scondinzolava in direzione del padrone, uggiolando per farsi notare.

-Dot, accidenti a te, eri un cane educato prima che io me ne andassi alle Hawaii, che ti è successo?-

L'animale girò la testa continuando ad abbaiare, voleva dividerli così iniziò a saltellare sul divanetto, obbligando Danny ad allontanarsi di malavoglia dal corpo del moro per mettersi davanti al cane che iniziò a leccargli la faccia, facendo così scomparire le due lacrime che erano sfuggite al suo controllo.

-Non essere gelosa di lui, è un animale. Andrete d'accordo.-

Stella ridacchiò prima di urlare ed iniziare ad entrare in casa, intenerita dall’intera scena a cui aveva assistito. 

-Dan! Fratellone odioso che non sei altro, muoviti perché il tuo capo gnocco non è venuto da solo!-

Steve e Danny si guardarono, ridacchiando mentre il detective gli passava vicino entrando in casa con il cane attaccato alle gambe, l’andatura ancora leggermente incerta ma con il suo inconfondibile movimento ondulatorio.

Steve rimase mezzo passo dietro di loro, incapace di perdersi ogni sfumatura che scivolava sul volto dei componenti della sua ohana.

Si bloccò a un metro da loro immobile di fronte all’emozione che, pura, aveva fatto capolino sul volto del compagno mentre salutava il resto della squadra. I genitori di Danny avevano reso felice il figlio con quella semplice sorpresa.

I suoi occhi scivolarono sulle lacrime di gioia e sul sorriso di Kono mentre stringevano Danny, alle pacche forse eccessive di Lou insieme ai suoi sorrisi a trentacinque denti ed infine si perse nell’osservare il modo con cui Chin si approcciava rispettoso ed amichevole con un abbraccio e un sorriso tirato come era solito fare da sempre. 

Danny si era voltato verso di lui, i loro sguardi si erano ritrovati, scontrandosi e perdendosi in alcuni intensi attimi, prima che si sorridessero mentre il biondo, scuotendo la testa, tornasse da Steve a braccia spalancate. Un gesto innocente ma che, nella mente abbandonata già troppe volte del Seal, aveva un significato unico ed intramontabile, sì perché Steve era certo che Danny sarebbe sempre tornato da lui.

-Forza, vieni qui, voglio un altro abbraccio da te.-

Steve non fece una piega, allargando le braccia ed accogliendo il partner in esse, stringendolo nuovamente con tutto l’amore che disponeva. 

Il cane tornò alla carica, ricominciando ad abbaiare, molto probabilmente gelosa.

Clara alzò la voce sgridando Dot prima di guardare Stella e parlare mentre Steve e Danny si allontanavano dal loro abbraccio. Steve non si allontanò del tutto, mantenendo in modo molto casuale, un braccio sulle spalle di Danny per tenerselo più vicino possibile.

-Allora, miei cari, ho cambiato tutte le lenzuola quindi Danny accompagna i tuoi amici nelle stanze. C'è la matrimoniale che era di Stella e di Bridget, la singola l'ho ripulita un poco ma ovviamente scusate per l’oggettistica che ci troverete. Tesoro, uno di loro dovrà dormire con te.-

Danny si voltò verso la madre annuendo mentre, via via che essa parlava, le sue sopracciglia andavano a formare un intricato disegno di rughe. Si voltò a guardare l’intera squadra finendo nell’indicare Steve con il braccio ingessato, consapevole delle parole della madre e del pensiero comune di tutti. Sbuffò sonoramente leccandosi le labbra, iniziando a gesticolare e a parlare senza però allontanarsi dal fianco solido di Steve.

-Sono ferito mamma. Quest'uomo è un animale, potrebbe svegliarsi nella notte e, che ne so, pugnalarmi o, non mi viene in mente nulla ora, dorme armato.-

Clara sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo e sistemarsi un ciuffo ribelle di capelli che era sfuggito dall'acconciatura. Steve ritrovò in lei un po' di quella teatralità che aveva visto in Stella, facendolo sorridere.

-Tranquillo amore, gli ritireremo i pugnali ma penso che sia lui a dover aver paura di te nel letto. Sei sempre stato un terremoto.-

Danny di fianco a lui arrossì, abbassando la testa chiudendo gli occhi, sconsolato ed imbarazzato. Steve si ritrovò ad alzare le labbra in un sorriso divertito dalla piega divertente che la situazione sembrava aver preso.

-Su andate a posare la vostra roba che vi preparo la cena che sarete affamati e distrutti dalle ore di volo.-

Essere svegliati dalla voce di Steve era stato come svegliarsi in un sogno. Il suo sorriso e il suo tono avevano risvegliato in Danny il bisogno di averlo accanto, di respirare l’odore della sua pelle e la necessità di stringersi a lui, di sentirlo vero sotto alle proprie dita.

Era stato bello poter rivedere e abbracciare tutta la squadra, i suoi genitori avevano organizzato la sorpresa più bella che potessero mai fargli. 

Mancavano solo i suoi amati bambini ma per loro avrebbe aspettato, si sarebbe preso dei giorni di riposo e se li sarebbe goduti, non li avrebbe mai esposti ad uno stress del genere e, come ne era consapevole lui, lo erano anche i suoi genitori come la sua squadra.

Accompagnò Chin e Kono nella stanza matrimoniale, mostrando la singola anche a Lou per poi accompagnare Steve nella propria stanza.

Entrò sedendosi lentamente sul letto tenendosi il ventre, sorridendo e leccandosi le labbra prima di parlare, improvvisamente imbarazzato e senza parole. Aveva passato quasi due mesi a pensare a Steve ed ora che lo aveva lì, a pochi passi da sé, non sapeva cosa fare e cosa dire. Avrebbe tanto voluto abbracciarlo nuovamente, baciarlo magari, ma la sua testa lo stava nuovamente frenando, così parlò sparando la prima cosa che aveva in testa.

-Se tu, Super Seal, avessi voglia di firmare il mio gesso sarebbe carino che tu lo facessi ora visto che domani vado a toglierlo, anche se non te lo meriti...-

Aveva parlato sorridendo lasciando che la loro avventura in cui Steve si era rotto un braccio, ritornasse alla memoria così come la leggera punta di gelosia che aveva provato Danny di fronte alla cameriera che aveva autografato il gesso lindo di Steve, lo stesso gesso che Steve si era rifiutato di farsi firmare da lui.

Si zittì di fronte alla sua leggera risata, iniziando a seguire i movimenti del marines nella propria stanza, le mani che lasciavano cadere il borsone a terra e il sorriso che nacque sulle sue labbra lo portarono a mordersi innocentemente le labbra. 

Danny capì di non essere effettivamente pronto alla presenza dell'altro nella propria stanza, non era preparato a quell’esperienza ma il pensiero gli piaceva. Le quattro mura che li circondavano era stati il suo rifugio di piaceri e dolori fino a quando non era andato a convivere.

Un dettaglio che prima aveva ignorato lo fece sbuffare sonoramente prima di portarlo ad indicare la sacca dai colori militari che Steve aveva appoggiato a terra.

-Giustamente, vieni quattro giorni nel New Jersey e tu cosa fai? Ti porti il borsone da combattimento? Non sei cambiato di una virgola in questi due mesi.-

Danny si ritrovò a sospirare, leccandosi il labbro superiore mentre lo guardava incrociare le braccia al petto divaricando leggermente le gambe mentre si appoggiava alla sua vecchia scrivania, il tutto contornato dal suo solito sorriso idiota.

-Perché tu sei cambiato tanto eh? Sei ancora il logorroico Detective Williams che mi richiama per ogni singola cosa che faccio o dico.-

Danny si alzò in piedi, decidendo di avvicinarsi al corpo del compagno, inarcò le sopracciglia tentato di ascoltare quella vocina che gli stava imponendo di fermarsi e decidendo di accantonare per un attimo quella vocina ed allungare una mano, titubante, per appoggiarla sul petto del compagno.

Lui era lì, in carne ed ossa, era vivo e non era un miraggio dovuto alla droga, Steve era di fronte a lui e Danny si ritrovò a piangere silenziosamente parlando con un tono basso, incapace di dividere il proprio sguardo da quello di Steve.

-Non so come tu abbia fatto a sopravvivere per due mesi senza di me che ti tenevo d’occhio, bacchettandoti per ogni cosa.-

Le mani di Steve si posarono sui suoi fianchi, tirandolo delicatamente verso di sé, sempre più vicini. Steve gli sorrise facendo salire una mano ad asciugargli, in modo grossolano, le lacrime prima di parlare con tono basso, restando sulla sua stessa tonalità.

-Danny mi sei mancato.-

La voce del padre di Danny risuonò in tutto il corridoio, portando i due a dividersi, quasi scottati.

-La cena è pronta!- 

Danny si asciugò le lacrime, chiedendosi quando il genitore fosse tornato prima di sorridere con in volto un leggero velo di imbarazzo che lo portò a puntare il dito sul petto di Steve, piccato.

-Sei il solito animale, la tua sola presenza mi riporta ad essere un adolescente in piena crisi ormonale.-

Steve portò la testa all’indietro prima di sbuffare e muoversi per aprire le braccia con un ghigno divertito ben stampato in volto che fece scuotere il capo al biondo.

-Non fare quella faccia, è colpa tua e lo sai… Militare dei miei stivali.-

Danny fece alcuni passi verso la porta, prima di sentire le mani di Steve sulle proprie spalle per seguirlo lungo il corridoio e le scale.

-Danny, è la marina non l'esercito.-

-Rimani un animale e su ciò non si discute.-

Kono, Chin e Lou ridacchiarono nel sentire che, i due boss, aveva ripreso subito a scambiarsi frecciatine che, da che li conoscevano, erano alla base del loro rapporto.

La cena passò senza intoppi tra risate e aneddoti simpatici il cui fulcro era sempre Danny.

-Mamma!-

Clara ridacchiava coprendosi le bocca con la mano, dopo aver raccontato alla squadra un episodio di quando Danny era un bambino di otto anni.

-Voi dovevate vederlo, si ergeva a paladino della giustizia anche alle elementari. Era il più basso della classe ed era quello che veniva sempre richiamato dalle bidelle, per qualsiasi cosa! Se vedeva qualcuno litigare, lui ci si lanciava in mezzo… Insomma, Danny tornavi a casa e ti sedevi fuori con il faccino imbronciato, sporco di fango e sangue, non piangevi nemmeno ma te ne rimanevi fermo a farti medicare. Eri di una dolcezza infinita...-

Steve si era allungato appoggiando un braccio sulla sedia di Danny, sorridendogli.

-Avevo, mamma? Sono ancora dolce ma, grazie tante, perché prima avevo una reputazione tra i miei colleghi, grazie per averla distrutta mamma.-

Scoppiarono tutti a ridere, divertiti di fronte a quell’aneddoto. Il biondo sbadigliò, coprendosi la bocca con il braccio ingessato, Stella lo guardò subito, richiamandolo bonariamente.

-Dan, prendi le medicine che poi ti cambio i cerotti che poi me ne vado a casa mia a dormire.-

L'uomo si alzò dalla tavola dirigendosi in sala per prendere le varie pastiglie colorate e tornare a sedersi a tavola dove, pastiglia dopo pastiglia, le ingoiò.

-Daniel Williams! Ti sembra il modo? Non ti ho cresciuto così! Non è carino vederti prendere le pastiglie…-

Danny guardò Steve che sembrava riprenderlo bonariamente con lo sguardo, fingendo di essere pienamente d’accordo con Clara.

-Ti salvo io fratellone. Andiamo in bagno!-

I due fratelli si spostarono nel bagno del piano inferiore e Stella iniziò a rimuovere il cerotto sul collo con calma e professionalità parlando del più e del meno. La ferita venne prima controllata e poi riempita con una pomata biancastra, crema che ormai serviva solo per non lasciare che la pelle si cicatrizzasse lasciando brutti segni.

-Ho trovato Steve molto carino…-

Danny fissò la sorella con uno sguardo accusatore e dubbioso prima di parlare.

-E' off limit. Scordatelo.-

Stella finse di non aver sentito, rimuovendo il cerotto dal ventre del fratello, tastando la pelle più chiara e prendendo un’altra crema prima di applicarla sul contorno della ferita. Ricoprì la cicatrice con un altro cerotto, sorridendo soddisfatta della propria opera.

-Da domani non mettiamo più niente, ormai si sono cicatrizzate bene. Mi raccomando domani il gesso.-

-Lo so Stella.-

Danny indossò la maglietta, l'unica ferita che gli dava ancora fastidio quando si muoveva era quella sul ventre. Era la più profonda e, sua sorella, gli aveva già detto che l'avrebbe sentita per un po'.

-Magari questa notte fai fiamme e domattina dormi sai, era solo per ricordartelo.-

Danny si ritrovò a guardare sua sorella con in volto un punto di domanda, sua sorella stava facendo davvero una battuta sul fatto che lui e Steve avrebbero dormito insieme?

La consapevolezza delle parole della sorella si insinuò nella sua testa come un fulmine a ciel sereno, portandolo ad arrossire prima di rispondergli a tono. Stella non aveva solo fatto una battuta, aveva proprio marcato il fatto che avrebbero fatto sesso e Danny si ritrovò spaesato.

-Chiariamo subito che, primo, siamo in casa di mamma e papà, non potrei mai fare certe cose e secondo, Stella, ti chiedo di tenertelo per te, non so nemmeno io cosa ci sia tra me e Steve.-

Lo sguardo della donna si ammorbidì, facendosi quasi liquido prima che lei lo abbracciasse e gli parlasse all'orecchio con un tono pieno di ogni buon sentimento.

-Danny quando sono rimasta incinta, se non fosse stato per te che hai scoperto che mio marito mi picchiava, io ora non sarei nemmeno qui. Sei stato tu a darmi la forza per affrontare tutto. Mi hai aiutato a chiedere aiuto ai nostri genitori e a denunciare tutto. L'hai anche brutalmente arrestato e sono certa che non abbia passato delle belle ore nella sala degli interrogatori, ti conosco.-

Danny strinse le spalle della sorella con dolcezza, ricordava le parole della sorella come se fossero le peggiori della sua vita. 

Se le ricordava come se fossero state impresse a fuoco nella sua memoria.

Aveva capito che c’era qualcosa che non andava in sua sorella in quel preciso periodo e non l’avrebbe mai lasciata andare, non lui che era un detective e che per lavoro risolveva misteri.

_ Stella viveva a tre ore di macchina dalla loro casa di famiglia e Danny, per via del lavoro, erano mesi che non riusciva ad andare a trovarla. _

_ Si era preso un giorno di riposo solo per poter andare da lei, stare con lei. _

_ La donna aveva detto a tutti i familiari di essere incinta, era entrata da poco nel sesto mese e Danny non poteva farsi sfuggire un’occasione come quella per andare a trovarla e vedere, con i propri occhi, la novità di diventare zio per la prima volta. _

_ Era emozionato, entusiasta del poter sentire sotto le proprie dita la carne tesa del pancione di sua sorella. _

_ Aveva bussato e sua sorella gli aveva aperto la porta, era da un po’ che non la vedeva ma il sorriso sulle labbra della donna era forzato, spento, come se la sua presenza lì non fosse del tutto gradita. _

_ Il detective non demorse, invadente e gioviale si fece offrire il caffè, cercando un dialogo con Stella mentre lei, con gli occhi lucidi e le mani tremanti, gli mostrava le prime ecografie, emozionata ma improvvisamente pudica. _

_ Erano in piena estate ma la ragazza portava una maglia a manica lunga che cadeva morbida fino a metà coscia, coprendole anche la pancia non ancora troppo ingombrante. _

_ -Stella posso?- _

_ Danny si era alzato dalla sedia facendo un passo verso la sorella, ma lei aveva semplicemente fatto un passo indietro, socchiudendo gli occhi mentre alzava lo sguardo terrorizzato verso le scale che salivano verso il piano superiore.  _

_ Il detective si era bloccato di fronte a quella novità, si era voltato stranito e si era trovato di fronte il compagno della sorella: Kevin Russo. _

_ Si era ripreso in fretta, dissimulando lo stupore e fingendo che non ne sapeva nulla, che glielo avevano detto giusto il giorno prima. _

_ -Ciao Kevin. Sono venuto a vedere come stava mia sorella e il bimbo, me l’hanno detto solo ieri sera e non ho resistito, amico complimenti!- _

_ L’uomo lo aveva squadrato, sospettoso ma, dopo pochi secondi, gli aveva risposto intavolando con lui una chiacchierata amichevole prima di defilarsi per andare al lavoro. _

_ -Buon lavoro, tesoro.- _

_ Danny lasciò che la porta si chiudesse e rimase in ascolto per sentire il rumore del motore dell’auto accendersi. Solo quando fu sicuro che l’auto avesse lasciato il vialetto, Danny parlò con tono dolce e carezzevole. _

_ -Stella, che succede?- _

_ Non l’aveva mai vista comportarsi così, lei che era quella più espansiva della famiglia, Stella era sempre stata la sorella invasiva, quella che non sapeva tenere la bocca chiusa nemmeno sotto tortura ed ora aveva atteso sei mesi a rivelare una gravidanza e lo trattava come se fosse un perfetto sconosciuto.  _

_ La donna negò con il capo, portandosi ad appoggiarsi al ripiano della cucina, coprendosi il volto per evitare di guardare negli occhi il fratello, lasciando che le lacrime le rigassero silenziose il volto. _

_ -Sorellina, sono quasi otto mesi che non ti vedo e non mi hai nemmeno abbracciato. Ehi, sono io, il tuo Dan.- _

_ Stella aveva scosso il capo ripetendo come una litania che non poteva parlare, che non aveva niente e che era tutta colpa degli ormoni che il bambino stava rilasciando in lei. _

_ Danny si era portato lentamente di fronte a lei, aveva aperto le braccia e le aveva sorriso dolcemente, invitandola a rifugiarsi nelle sue braccia, come facevano quando erano bambini. _

_ La donna aveva iniziato a piangere senza contegno, singhiozzando disperata, fiondandosi tra le sue braccia improvvisamente disperata. Pianse fino a quando dai suoi occhi non uscirono più lacrime, pianse fino a quando non trovò la forza di parlare con il proprio amato fratello, consapevole che lui fosse l’unico che poteva veramente aiutarla. _

_ -Ho bisogno di aiuto Danny ma ho paura che quel mostro faccia del male a me e al mio bambino. Ti prego portami via.- _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued…
> 
> Rieccoci alle note finali, dopo che avete letto sta pergamena di cose è d’obbligo chiedervi come vi è sembrato questo capitolo?
> 
> Nel senso che, dall’alto della mia insicurezza posso dirvi che secondo me non l’ho gestito bene questo incontro perché, accidenti, un bacio ci stava ma poi mi sono detta che devono ancora chiarire e Steve ci tiene troppo a Danny per far qualcosa di cui potrebbe pentirsi e rischiare di allontanare il suo Danno quindi… che ansia questo capitolo per me xD
> 
> Mai avrei pensato che questa storia venisse seguita da tante persone, anche silenziose che sappiate vi adoro, adoro tutti quanti, chiunque apra anche solo il primo capitolo, insomma per me siete importantissimi <3
> 
> La storia di Stella? Oddio se non li faccio soffrire io non sono felice eh, però, per chi ha visto la serie tv, Eric è di cognome Russo, dei suoi genitori non viene mai menzionato nulla e quindi mi sono detta perché non fare giustizia a questa cosa? E quindi eccovi a voi un passato forte che, spero, si ricolleghi alle volte in cui Stella accenna al suo passato e all’importanza che ha Danny per lei, insomma spero che vi sia piaciuta come personaggio perché io l’ho adorata <3
> 
> Ultima cosa: come è stato l’incontro tra i due protagonisti?
> 
> Okay ora vi lascio che mi starete odiando, vado a sotterrarmi.
> 
> Adios.


	13. Capitolo 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti!
> 
> Eccoci giunti al penultimo capitolo, vi avverto già che ci sarà una scena rossa, e ammetto che l’ultimo sarà più una sorta di prologo, ho cercato di fare la stessa cosa che i produttori fanno in Hawaii Five-0 alla fine di ogni singolo episodio ovvero chiudere il circolo narrativo della storia.
> 
> Anche questo capitolo è abbastanza corposo ma tra una cosa e l’altra non potevo spezzare a metà, spero che vi piaccia e vi invito a chiedermi l’amicizia su FB, così, per fare due chiacchiere sui McDanno e per sapere se ci sono in arrivo altre storie su di loro (cosa che vi dico già di sì, almeno una os strappalacrime sul finale della settima stagione è in programma T.T), mi trovate con il nome Bloody Wolf EFP <3
> 
> Ringrazio tutti voi che leggete, aggiungete ad un qualsiasi elenco la storia e chiunque sprechi un poco del suo prezioso tempo per lasciarmi un parere sulla storia, insomma grazie infinite siete importanti per me <3 
> 
> Buona lettura!
> 
> PS: Grafica fatta dalla bravissima Paige95 che trovate su EFP anzi, vi invito a leggere le sue storie, in particolare "Congiunzione Astrale"
> 
> | 4973 parole | 13 di 14 capitoli | McDanno |

-Ammettilo, Danny: Steve è più simpatico di Rachel.-

Danny si riscosse dai ricordi riguardanti il passato della sorella e scoppiò a ridere di fronte alle sue parole, sciogliendo l’abbraccio baciandole la fronte con dolcezza.

-Io ci sarò sempre per te, lo sai vero? Ci potrei mettere qualche ora in più ad arrivare ora che sono alle Hawaii ma giuro che arrivo.-

Stella annuì stringendosi nuovamente a lui prima di decidere di allontanarsi e di sistemare il suo kit medico per poi uscire, seguita immediatamente da Danny, dirigendosi in sala.

Il biondo si ritrovò ad osservare la sua squadra mentre giocava a poker con suo padre, i bicchieri pieni di Whisky di fianco e un’aria leggera a circondarli. Sorrise di fronte alla scena salutando sua sorella con un ulteriore bacio sulla fronte, parlandole con il suo solito tono preoccupato.

-Vai piano, o la prossima auto che prenderai sarà a pedali e mandami un messaggio quando arrivi a casa, chiaro?-

La donna sbuffò andandosene divertita prima di salutare tutti in modo sbrigativo e chiudersi la porta di casa alle spalle. Clara si portò vicino a Danny, accarezzandogli la testa con dolcezza, sorridendogli amorevolmente. 

-Vai a letto, Danny. Sarai stanco.-

La madre si allontanò da lui andando a sedersi vicino al marito e a Kono, parlottando allegramente. Danny si incamminò fino a raggiungere la schiena di Steve ed appoggiare i gomiti sulle sue spalle ed incrociare le braccia dietro la sua testa, in modo da non dargli fastidio mentre giocava e poter guardare le carte che il Seal aveva tra le mani.

-Perderai McGarrett. Mio padre, a differenza mia, è un ottimo giocatore di poker.-

Steve alzò lo sguardo per incrociarlo con il suo, sorridendogli felice prima di rispondere a tono come era d’abitudine fare tra di loro.

-Non sto perdendo, è tutta tattica, Danno. Non sto nemmeno a spiegarti, è più brava Grace di te a giocare a poker.-

Danny alzò gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando e leccandosi le labbra mentre Eddie, il padre di Danny, rilanciava vincendo contro tutta la squadra, scoppiando in una risata divertita, accaparrandosi le fish.

-Grace è tutta sua nonno! Vado fiero della mia amata nipotina!-

Steve guardò il banco e sbuffò lanciando le proprie carte sul tavolo, sconfitto. Danny raddrizzò la schiena divertito dalla scena, battendo la mano sana sulla spalla larga di Steve prima di parlare con tono stanco.

-Ragazzi perdonatemi, ma io vado a riposare, gli antibiotici mi distruggono...-

Abbassò lo sguardo per puntarlo in quello di Steve che gli stava sorridendo, si leccò le labbra nuovamente prima di parlare.

-Tu cerca di non fare troppo casino quando entri in camera.-

Steve sbuffò, improvvisamente imbarazzato decidendo di parlare e di alzare gli occhi al cielo. Entrambe sapevano a cosa si riferiva Danny ma fu Steve a raccontarlo per colmare quella lacuna che, giustamente, tutti gli altri presenti nella casa, avevano.

-Quando abbiamo fatto il seminario per le coppie lui si è fatto male ad una caviglia ed è rimasto in camera tutta la sera, mentre io sono uscito e potrei aver bevuto un paio di birrette di troppo. Nel rientrare in stanza ho accidentalmente urtato metà degli oggetti presenti nella stanza e lui mi ha rimproverato nonostante fosse mezzo addormentato.-

Danny alle sue spalle stava annuendo, gli occhi stanchi ma il sorriso divertito stampato sui lineamenti.

-Per fortuna sei un Seal addestrato, un’ombra nella notte, un ninja provetto... -

Kono scoppiò a ridere seguita da tutti quanti, Clara ed Eddie compresi. Steve alzò le mani in segno di resa, consapevole che in quella particolare occasione aveva alzato un po’ il gomito e, nel tornare in camera, si era dimenticato di non essere a casa sua urtando qualsiasi cosa.

-Sono in difetto lo so, ma ti prometto che cercherò di non fare rumore.-

Danny cercò di incrociare le braccia al petto ma demorse per via del gesso, decidendo che era meglio gesticolare con il braccio sano per finire il discorso.

-Sarà meglio se non vuoi dormire con Dot sul divano.-

Il cane alzò la testa spostandola prima verso destra e poi verso sinistra, scodinzolando di fronte al padrone che andava a darle la buona notte con qualche carezza.

Danny salì le scale salendo nel bagno al piano superiore per lavarsi i denti ed indossare la tuta comoda che usava come pigiama. Si cambiò la maglietta ed entrò in camera sbadigliando. Trovò la sacca del seal e, sospirando, ne aprì la cerniera per cercare l’astuccio che Steve si portava sempre dietro quando si spostava dalle Hawaii. La trovò e la portò in bagno prima di tornare in camera e socchiudersi la porta alle spalle. Si sdraiò a letto, coprendosi con le coperte pesanti e collassando per via della stanchezza.

Steve e l’intera squadra erano rimasti svegli a giocare a carte fino all’una passata, fino a quando il sonno e la stanchezza aveva iniziato a farla da padrona su tutto il tavolo da gioco.

Chin e Kono si defilarono dando la buonanotte, seguiti a ruota da Clara e da Lou. Steve aiutò Eddie a sistemare e poi lo ringraziò con tono sincero.

-Grazie mille per averci accolto e per averci permesso di rivedere Danny con qualche giorno d’anticipo, lo apprezzo veramente.-

L’uomo lo affiancò battendogli affettuosamente una mano sulla spalla, in un gesto che sapeva così tanto di famiglia da far sorridere dolcemente Steve.

-Grazie a voi che siete riusciti a dare una scossa a mio figlio. Dopo che Rachel lo ha lasciato non era più il Daniel che conoscevamo, era una pallida imitazione di sé stesso ma poi vi ha incontrato ed è tornato semplicemente a vivere. Questo è il minimo che possiamo fare per sdebitarci con voi.-

Steve annuì imbarazzato di fronte alle parole del genitore, non poteva biasimarlo, non quando anche Danny, dopo la morte di Matt, gli aveva confessato la stessa identica cosa.

La voce di Eddie tornò a farsi sentire, bassa e divertita, facendo nuovamente imbarazzare il seal.

-C’è anche da dire che mio figlio ti adora e che Grace continua a dirmi che ti vuole come suo nuovo papà.-

Steve ridacchiò, improvvisamente nervoso, incapace di gestire la situazione. 

Dove erano finiti tutti gli anni di addestramento che aveva seguito per imprarare a mascherare le proprie emozioni? A cosa gli erano serviti se, per una semplice frase, aveva perso le parole?

Fece per aprire la bocca ma nessuna parola gli sembrava abbastanza sensata da rivolgere all’uomo che si trovava vicino a lui, non mentre una bolla di calore gli esplodeva nel petto per via del significato nascosto delle parole che Eddie gli aveva rivolto.

-Non che ci darebbe fastidio anzi, l’importante è che mio figlio sia felice... Ora vado a letto, notte Steve.-

-Notte Eddie.-

Steve si chiuse in bagno appoggiando la testa alla porta, sospirando stranito dall’intera situazione che aveva appena vissuto con il padre di Danny. 

Era felice di aver ricevuto una sorta di benedizione da parte dell’uomo ma dall’altra parte era stato strano, non si era mai ritrovato a dover fronteggiare una situazione di quel genere ma non poteva dire che gli fosse andata male. La famiglia Williams era meravigliosa, dal primo all’ultimo membro e Steve si sentì immensamente grato di poterne fare parte.

Quando riaprì gli occhi notò che, appoggiato sul mobiletto, c’era la sua trousse da viaggio con dentro spazzolino, dentifricio, shampoo e tutto il resto. Danny doveva averglielo portato lì prima di andare a letto.

Quell’uomo riusciva sempre a scaldargli il cuore con dei gesti tanto insignificanti quanto belli, Danny si prendeva cura di lui e, il solo pensiero, riusciva a scaldargli il cuore.

Entrò in camera silenziosamente, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle ed usando la torcia del cellulare per non inciampare in nessun oggetto. Si spogliò togliendosi la maglietta e i pantaloni rimanendo in boxer, studiò la disposizione di Danny nel letto, sorridendo divertito scutendo il capo.

Il biondo si era appropriato di più della metà del letto, era disteso a pancia in su con il braccio ingessato allungato verso destra. 

Si sdraiò alla sua sinistra, sospingendo il corpo dell’altro fino a riuscire a farlo leggermente spostare, prendendo posto nel letto facendosi un poco di spazio.

Steve nascose il naso nel collo di Danny aspirandone l’aroma e lasciandosi cullare da esso. Avrebbe voluto svegliarlo e parlare ma le sue palpebre si stava chiudendo stanche e pesanti per via del viaggio.

Si addormentò posando un braccio sulla vita del compagno, aderendo al suo corpo e lasciandosi cullare dal suono del suo respiro.

Dei movimenti agitati e nervosi portarono Steve ad aprire gli occhi di scatto. Aveva la mente annebbiata per via del sonno rubato ma si ritrovò ad accendere la piccola luce sul comodino ritrovandosi a parlare prima che il suo stesso cervello potesse carburare la situazione.

-Danny… Danny... Danno?-

Le sue braccia si strinsero sul corpo del compagno, continuando a chiamarlo per strapparlo all'incubo che sembrava averlo inghiottito.

-Danny sono qui, apri gli occhi.-

Il corpo di Danny si tese prima di aprire gli occhi e tirarsi seduto al centro del letto, ansimante e spaventato. I suoi occhi erano colmi di paura e di dolore, sentimenti che fecero stringere il cuore a Steve.

Il Seal si mosse lentamente, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla del biondo e lasciando che l'altra accarezzasse la sua schiena con dolcezza, in un moto delicato e rilassante.

-Danno…-

L'uomo si portò le mani nei capelli, respirando in maniera pesante con gli occhi spalancati verso il nulla, incapace di gestire del tutto quella situazione che, immaginò Steve, non era la prima volta.

-Ci sono io ora…-

Steve continuò a muovere le dita sulla sua schiena, in una carezza lenta e mirata a far sentire la propria presenza. Si mise seduto vicino a lui, cercando un modo per stargli vicino, per farsi spazio e aiutare il compagno in un modo più concreto, più vivido.

Sapeva che Danny aveva bisogno dei suoi tempi per aprirsi e per parlare con lui, così Steve si mise solo in attesa, immobile di fianco a lui con l’adrenalina in circolo per quel risveglio brusco.

-Non ho potuto fare niente per aiutarle, Steve. Potevo solo starmene lì a guardarle mentre le portavano via per stuprarle…-

Steve allungò una mano, iniziando ad accarezzargli lentamente la nuca, avvicinandosi a lui senza forzarlo troppo, ritrovandosi a socchiudere gli occhi man mano che le parole di Danny avanzavano crude.

-Tutte le volte che cercavo di fare qualcosa, cercavo di impedirgli di portarle via e loro, quei bastardi, mi drogavano e mi mettevano ko per alcuni giorni.-

Danny non era un soldato addestrato a sopportare qualsiasi situazione, non aveva seguito nessun addestramento al limite dell'essere umano ed era normale che, un'esperienza di quel genere lo avesse traumatizzato. Steve si avvicinò a lui, scoccandogli un bacio sulla fronte continuando ad accarezzargli la schiena e a cullarlo fino a quando le spalle di Danny si rilassarono di poco, convincendo Steve a parlare con un tono basso e pieno di orgoglio nei confronti del partner.

-Non in molti si sarebbero sacrificati facendo quello che hai fatto tu. Hai fatto di tutto per salvare delle sconosciute e ci sei riuscito. Sei un poliziotto ma, questo gesto, va ben oltre il tuo addestramento, questa impresa è partita dal tuo cuore, Danny.-

Il biondo si girò verso il corpo del Seal, stava tenendo la testa bassa, incapace di guardalo negli occhi ma ascoltò il discorso e cercò di convincere anche sé stesso.

-Ho avuto paura Steve. Paura di non riuscire a tornare da Grace e da Charlie. Ero terrorizzato di non poterti rivedere per chiarire ciò che è successo, ma ogni volta che guardavo le ragazze non riuscivo a non pensare che avevo fatto la cosa giusta, comunque sarebbe andata a finire la faccenda.-

Steve gli sorrise, passandogli una mano sotto il mento per poter far scontrare le loro labbra in un bacio casto e delicato, un leggero sfioramento di pelle, nulla di più. Parlò con voce bassa e carica di orgoglio a pochi millimetri dalla bocca del detective.

-Danny hai fatto quello che ti sentivi di fare, hai portato a termine una missione più grande di te, ma sono certo che saresti pronto a rifarlo anche subito perché ti conosco e so che hai un cuore grande…-

Steve si ritrovò a sorridere, alzando le sopracciglia e continuando il discorso con tono d'accusa, decidendo di smorzare la tensione.

-La prossima volta sarebbe carino che tu mi avvertissi, così vengo con te e non rischio l'esaurimento nervoso.-

Danny ridacchiò appoggiando la fronte sul suo petto, scuotendo la testa e sbuffando.

-Benvenuto nella mia vita, animale. Ti ricordo che passo le intere giornate, anzi che dico, le settimane e i mesi a rischiare l'esaurimento per colpa tua. Capisci ora quello che devo vivere io da quando mi hai obbligato ad entrare nella five-o?-

Steve ridacchiò divertito, ammettendo a sé stesso che, il sentire sulla propria pelle le sensazioni che aveva provato, non era per niente una cosa positiva o producente. Sospirò mentre Danny alzava la testa e si leccava le labbra prima di parlare senza guardarlo negli occhi.

-Io non so di preciso come fare ad affrontare le cosa, ma in questi due mesi ho capito che sei diventato una parte integrante del mio mondo, hai conquistato un posto d'onore nel mio cuore insieme ai miei figli e senza di voi non penso di riuscire più a vivere.-

Steve si mosse tirando leggermente il biondo per trascinarlo sdraiato sul letto, baciandogli la tempia con tenerezza.

-Dormi Danny.-

Il detective però sfuggì dalle sue braccia per tornare a sedersi al centro del letto, in volto un'espressione contrariata, ora capace di fissarlo negli occhi con un’espressione accigliata. Lui stava cercando di confessarsi e l'animale che si ritrovava come compagno cosa faceva? Lo invitava a dormire. 

-Steve, se non lo avevi capito, io stavo cercando di parlare di quello che provo per te, stupido uomo di Neanderthal che non sei altro.-

Le sue braccia stavano gesticolando a fatica, aveva le sopracciglia aggrottate e stava usando un tono di voce basso in modo da non svegliare l'intera casa.

Steve si sdraiò meglio nel letto, portando un braccio dietro la testa e lasciandolo parlare mentre una mano saliva ad accarezzare le ginocchia del compagno a pochi centimetri da lui.

-Danno lo sai che non sono bravo a parlare dei miei sentimenti e mi fa estremamente piacere sentire i tuoi, ma sto cercando disperatamente di trattenermi…-

Lo sguardo del biondo si fece interrogativo incapace di capire il discorso di Steve e, per questo motivo, non sapeva se sentirsi offeso dalla parole del moro o se doveva chiedere ulteriori spiegazioni.

Ci pensò il Seal a parlare, anticipandolo per chiarire ogni suo dubbio mentre indossava un sorriso triste.

-Ho passato un intero mese a disperarmi nel cercare un modo per trovarti e, quando grazie a Stella, ho saputo che eri vivo, ho iniziato ad immaginare di parlarti. Ho pensato più volte alle parole da dirti ma ogni volta finiva con noi due sdraiati tra le lenzuola a fare altro invece di parlare.-

Danny lo guardò, arrossendo per via del messaggio sottinteso che Steve aveva lasciato sospeso nella sua frase. Aprì la bocca per parlare ma prima che dalla sua bocca uscisse un solo suono, fu interrotto dalla voce di Steve, voce che si era abbassata di alcune ottave risultando vibrante e sensuale.

-Ora capisci perché mi sto trattenendo? Considerando anche che siamo in casa dei tuoi e che sei ferito...-

Danny si ritrovò a dargli istintivamente le spalle, arrossendo e mordicchiandosi un labbro, incapace di trattenere un fremito di aspettativa che si srotolò lungo la sua schiena. Una mano di Steve risalì la sua schiena accarezzandolo con delicatezza.

-Te l’ho già detto che sei un animale?-

La risata dai toni bassi che lasciò la gola di Steve portò Danny a voltarsi verso il corpo del moro e a sdraiarsi vicino a lui, sorreggendosi la testa con il braccio ingessato. Si fissarono a lungo, in silenzio, studiandosi senza fretta e senza veli. Danny si mosse per primo, avvicinando il volto verso quello dell’altro uomo lasciando che, lentamente, le loro labbra si sfiorassero in un contatto casto, una conferma al fiume di parole che erano uscite dalla bocca di Steve.

-Ti sei davvero disperato per me e io non c’ero a godermi lo spettacolo?-

Danny ridacchiò staccandosi leggermente dalla bocca di Steve che, sorridendo in risposta, lo inseguì, mordendogli il labbro inferiore lasciando nascere un grosso sorriso sul suo viso.

Danny gemette a bassa voce, lasciando che quel suono si disperdesse nell’ambiente per finire nell’orecchio di Steve, perdendosi nella sua espressione lievemente eccitata e nei suoi occhi da predatore. 

Si immobilizzarono per alcuni interminabili secondi prima che le mani del Seal si mossero, curiose ed audaci, per andare ad afferrare i suoi fianchi. Danny sorrise nel sentire le dita sulla sua pelle, spingendosi contro il suo corpo ed andando verso il respiro caldo del suo Steve.

Erano due mesi che vivevano nel ricordo del loro sapore e del loro profumo, baciarsi improvvisamente sembrava l’unica cosa sensata da fare. 

Avevano aspettato fin troppo.

Le lingue stavano combattendo per la supremazia, accarezzandosi ed esplorandosi con urgenza. Avevano chiuso gli occhi per godersi il bacio, un bacio che sembrava segnare l’inizio di qualcosa di molto più grande e ambizioso come una relazione.

-Danny…-

Steve appoggiò la fronte su quella del biondo, richiamandolo con il tono di voce abbassato di alcune ottave, carico di tutta la lussuria che, tramite quel semplice tocco di labbra, sembrava averli pervasi.

-Mi sei mancato.-

Steve sorrise di fronte alle parole soffiate sulle sue labbra dal compagno, si mosse mettendosi a cavalcioni del corpo di Danny, riprendendo a baciarlo con una foga sempre crescente. Erano baci affamati, baci e morsi carichi di due mesi di tensione e di necessità.

Il braccio senza gesso del detective andò a scivolare sul petto del moro, in una carezza delicata ma bisognosa. Un tocco chiaro quanto definito.

-Danno, Danno… cosa mi fai fare?-

Il sorriso si allargò spontaneo sui loro volti mentre riprendevano a baciarsi, incapaci di fermarsi o di rallentare.

La mano di Danny si mosse curiosa andando ad accarezzare i fianchi del compagno per poi risalire la linea della colonna vertebrale inarcando leggermente la schiena, alla ricerca di un contatto maggiore.

-Se ti faccio male, in qualsiasi modo, dimmelo.-

Danny annuì, affidandosi completamente nelle mani di Steve. Le sue dita avevano iniziato ad accarezzarlo, avevano percorso la strada a ritroso partendo dai fianchi per risalire lungo il petto per finire ad accarezzare i capezzoli. 

Li afferrò stuzzicandoli delicatamente, senza premere troppo e cercando di fare vibrare il collega.

Danny rispose immediatamente alla stimolazione, inarcandosi e nascondendo un gemito nella bocca del moro che, divertito, continuava a far scontrare le loro lingue, ancora e ancora, in un gioco di supremazia.

Una mano del Seal scese lungo il suo petto, seguendo la linea degli addominali arrivando a sfiorare il cerotto che copriva il ventre del biondo, facendolo rabbrividire, per poi oltrepassare l’orlo dei pantaloni per andare ad afferrare l’erezione che premeva contro la stoffa morbida dei boxer.

Danny cercò di gemere ma il rumore venne nuovamente attutito dalla bocca di Steve, facendolo risultare come un mugolio incomprensibile.

La mano del biondo si spostò, carica di desiderio verso le natiche sode del moro e ne saggiò la consistenza, prima di infilare le dita sotto l’elastico ed abbassargli, per quanto possibile, i boxer e liberare così l'erezione.

-Sono tornato ufficialmente un quindicenne che non sa gestire i propri ormoni ed è tutta colpa tua, McGarrett.-

Steve abbassò il bacino, facendolo scontrare con quello del compagno in una chiara risposta alla sua affermazione.

Le loro erezioni entrarono in contatto, sfiorandosi e stimolandosi a vicenda. Portandoli a dividersi dal bacio per rilasciare un mezzo sospiro, un mezzo lamento di puro piacere.

La mano di Danny si mosse andando ad afferrare le loro erezioni, accarezzandole in tutta la loro lunghezza godendosi la sensazione della loro pelle che si toccava e stimolava. Abbassò lo sguardo per guardare ciò che stava facendo ritrovandosi senza saliva, mai avrebbe pensato che, avere tra le mani il membro di un altro uomo, potesse essere così piacevole. Era strano ma non si sentiva sbagliato, si sentiva nel posto giusto, tra le braccia giuste.

I suoi occhi si spostarono, risalendo lungo il corpo tonico del partner per bloccarsi nei suoi occhi e sulla sua bocca leggermente dischiusa.

Il bacino di Steve iniziò a muoversi andando in contro ai movimenti del polso Danny in una danza che, ad ogni movimento, aumentava d'intensità.

Steve tornò ad aggredire le labbra del compagno lasciando vagare una mano, mentre con l'altra si sosteneva per non pesare sul corpo ferito di Danny.

Trovò la forza per dividersi dalle sue labbra per parlare con tono carico di urgenza.

-Danny, dove trovo dei fazzoletti in questa stanza?-

Il detective aggrottò le sopracciglia indicando il comodino vicino a sé, lasciando che Steve si allontanasse da lui per recuperare quanto richiesto.

Danny si perse nel guardare il corpo del suo amato seal, prendendo la consapevolezza di averlo nudo nella stanza di quando era solo un giovane con gli ormoni a mille. 

Sembrava fatto di marmo pregiato, inciso dai migliori artisti del mondo ed ora era lì, nel suo raggio d'azione, a sua disposizione e il pensiero gli provocò un brivido di piacere liquido.

Fu distratto dalla mano di Steve che tornò su di lui, accarezzando la sua intimità con la mano libera, il pacchetto di fazzoletti appoggiato di fianco a loro. 

-Questo, per la cronaca, si chiama rompere l'atmosfera, Steven.-

Steve alzò gli occhi al cielo di fronte al commento di Danny, divertito e felice di essere nel suo stesso letto ad accarezzare la sua pelle ed adorarlo come avrebbe dovuto fare da anni.

-Preferisci sporcare tutto e lasciare tracce di ciò che sta succedendo?-

Il volto del biondo divenne rosso, imbarazzato per via di quelle poche parole mentre sentiva le lunghe dita che continuavano ad accarezzarlo lungo la sua lunghezza.

-Steve…-

L'uomo tornò ad appoggiarsi su di lui riprendendo a baciare le sue labbra già gonfie di baci. Il Seal si sistemò meglio tornando nella posizione di prima in modo di accarezzare l'intimità di entrambe, facendo sfregare i loro bacini con un movimento ondulatorio.

Danny portò una mano a chiudersi intorno alla mano del compagno aiutandolo nella stimolazione.

Steve ansimò e si buttò sulla bocca di Danny coprendo il loro gemito mentre si lasciavano andare ad un orgasmo desiderato e ricercato.

Il bacio continuò anche durante gli strascichi del loro rapporto, avevano il respiro corto ma la voglia di sentirsi vivi era ancora troppa, fremeva sotto pelle.

Steve appoggiò la fronte su quella del biondo, respirando direttamente sulla bocca di Danny, gli occhi chiusi a godersi tutti gli ultimi barlumi dell'orgasmo che li aveva appena visti coinvolti.

Steve raddrizzò la schiena, lasciando che le mani vagassero lungo il corpo del compagno. Le lasciò scivolare sul suo petto accarezzando i capezzoli con delicatezza per poi scivolare sui suoi addominali, dove il loro piacere, si era unito mischiandosi.

Lasciò che le mani continuassero il loro percorso accarezzandogli le gambe piegate, gemendo e chiudendo gli occhi soffiando le parole tra i denti.

-Mi stai invogliando a prenderti, lo sai?-

Danny ridacchiò prima di sbuffare e rispondere a tono allungando una mano verso i fazzoletti per afferrarne uno ed iniziare a passarlo sullo stomaco.

-Certo perché adesso la colpa è mia, giusto? Non tua che sei un animale.-

Steve si ritrovò a sospirare di fronte al suo commento, si allungò sul suo corpo aderendo completamente per finire a far collidere le loro labbra nuovamente, portando Danny a fingere di arrabbiarsi, borbottando rumorosamente.

-Grazie per aver vanificato il mio tentativo di pulirmi. Sei un idiota.-

Il seal ridacchiò leggermente, rimanendo a pochi centimetri dalle labbra rosse del biondo, ritrovandosi a sbuffare prima di alzarsi dal letto per sistemarsi i boxer.

Danny guardò Steve con un'espressione imbronciata ma dolce per via dell'altro uomo che gli aveva rubato dalle mani il fazzoletto sporco per appoggiarlo sul comodino e tornare a sdraiarsi vicino a lui. Il detective si alzò per sistemarsi i boxer e la maglietta per poi muoversi d'istinto, andando ad appoggiare la testa sul petto del compagno, sorridendo ed iniziando a parlare senza ragionarci troppo.

-Pensavo che sarebbe stato molto più difficile, l'ultima volta eravamo mezzi ubriachi ma adesso è stato semplicemente bello.-

La mano di Steve risalì ad accarezzare i suoi capelli in un moto lento e rilassante.

La bocca dell'uomo si appoggiò sulla sua tempia prima che le parole scivolassero assonnate dalla sua bocca.

-Danno, sai mi piace questo tuo lato audace, questo tuo prendere l'iniziativa. Non l'avevo ancora conosciuto in sei anni e devo dire che lo adoro.-

Danny si ritrovò a girare il volto per poter guardare negli occhi Steve e scuotere la testa, maledicendosi per essersi innamorato di un idiota con manie di controllo. Un brivido di piacere si srotolò lungo le sua schiena per via del significato delle ultime parole del compagno.

-Non cambierai mai eh? Sai non vado in giro a sbandierare al mondo il fatto che mi piace il sesso.-

Steve sorrise lasciando scivolare un braccio sotto le spalle del biondo per tirarselo contro, in un abbraccio possessivo ed innamorato.

-Basta che questo lato tu lo faccia vedere solo a me. Visto che ora sei mio.-

Danny si tirò a sedere, incrociando le gambe, puntando un dito contro un braccio di Steve e parlare con tono divertito e leggero.

-Non sei cambiato di una virgola, sei ancora un maniaco del controllo.-

Steve si ritrovò a sospirare mentre un sorriso divertito si faceva largo sul suo volto, tra loro non era cambiato niente. Rimanevano loro stessi con i loro pregi e i loro difetti, avevano solo trovato una valvola di sfogo per la tensione che accumulavano nello stare vicini.

-Comunque ho una domanda da farti, è imbarazzante anche per me quindi…-

Danny allungò le braccia gesticolando anche con il gesso, evitando di guardare Steve negli occhi.

-Non ero la tua prima esperienza giusto?-

Steve si mosse, alzando la testa ed allungando una mano verso il volto di Danny per farsi guardare mentre parlava con un tono pacato e serio.

-No. Durante l'addestramento per diventare Seal, ho avuto un paio di esperienze, nulla di sentimentale o di importante. Era solo sesso per distendere i nervi, nulla di più.-

Danny si ritrovò a guardarlo e ad annuire, abbassando la testa. Non succedeva spesso ma il detective tendeva a non ricordarsi di non sapere niente del passato dall’uomo che aveva di fianco, forse perché semplicemente Steve non voleva parlare di quel periodo ma, dall'altra parte della medaglia, nemmeno Danny era sicuro di voler sapere. 

La voce di Steve lo riportò al presente, facendogli sbattere le palpebre mentre lo ascoltava.

-Una domanda per uno. Come è stata la tua prima volta?-

Danny si ritrovò a guardare stupito l'uomo che aveva di fronte, allungandosi a scoccargli un bacio a stampo sulle labbra prima di sorridere divertito e rispondere.

-Ho capito il tuo gioco, vuoi che io ingrossi il tuo ego già spropositato, bene...-

Steve si sistemò meglio, portando un braccio sotto la testa sdraiandosi e tirando il detective contro il proprio corpo, sorridendo divertito.

Danny si perse a guardare il soffitto, sistemandosi al meglio mentre pensava alle parole da dire, con il calore del corpo vicino al suo a cullarlo con dolcezza. Si fece coraggio per parlare facendo tingere le sue guance di rosso.

-Non avevo mai pensato ad un uomo nel senso sessuale del termine, ho sempre pensato che tu fossi un bellissimo esemplare di idiota e questo è palese ma… quando mi hai baciato ed ero mezzo ubriaco ho capito che il mio corpo ti voleva e l’ho assecondato. E’ stata strana la sensazione di…-

Si zittì leccandosi le labbra e sospirando, imbarazzato ma bisognoso di dire tutta la verità a quell’uomo che aveva quasi perso sé stesso nella disperazione di non rivederlo più.

-Mi è piaciuto. Lo ammetto, il dolore iniziale c’è stato ma quando quello è passato, l’amplesso mi è piaciuto anzi…-

Ingoiò la saliva e si sporse per afferrare la coperta che giaceva arrotolata in fondo al letto, prima di coprirsi completamente e sussurrare con voce bassa e tremante.

-Non vedo l’ora di tornare a casa per poterlo rifare.-

Steve si ritrovò a sorridere di fronte a quella inaspettata confessione, si ritrovò a rotolare per abbracciare il corpo di Danny aspirandone l’aroma con calma, studiandone a fondo la composizione e lasciando al suo passaggio una serie infinita di baci.

-Anche io Danno. Non vedo l’ora.-

Steve si addormentò in pochi minuti lasciando il detective sveglio ad accarezzare il braccio muscoloso che lo stava trattenendo con dolcezza. Era meraviglioso poter sentire il respiro caldo della persona che si amava scontrarsi contro il proprio collo, lo faceva sentire protetto e completo. Si sistemò meglio chiudendo gli occhi e leccandosi le labbra, cercando di addormentarsi. Il suo cellulare prese a vibrare obbligandolo ad allungarsi verso il comodino e afferrare l’aggeggio e sbloccarlo per leggere il mittente: Jeremy.

Voltò la testa trovando Steve ancora addormentato, decidendo di pigiare due volte sul messaggio per aprirlo.

_ -Abbiamo trovato e arrestato Viktor Volkov. E’ finita Danny. Puoi tornare a casa con il cuore leggero.- _

Era finita. Tutta quell’assurda storia aveva finalmente una conclusione. Sarebbe diventata solo un capitolo della sua vita. Eppure qualcosa dentro di lui gli urlava a caratteri cubitali che, la ferita psicologica, di dover vedere delle innocenti ragazzine mentre venivano prese e portate via per essere stuprate, non si sarebbe mai chiusa del tutto.

Bloccò il cellulare tornando a sdraiarsi voltandosi nell’abbraccio di Steve per poter affondare il volto nel suo petto e chiudere gli occhi con forza, non voleva ripensarci, non in quel preciso momento quando sentiva che ogni tassello nella sua vita sembrava essere al suo posto.

Le braccia di Steve lo attirarono meglio contro di sé e Danny si ritrovò ad addormentarsi con le lacrime a rendere umide le ciglia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued…
> 
> Che ne dite? Troppo sbrigativa? Troppo azzardata? Troppo… non lo so, mentre la scrivevo questa accozzaglia di scene mi è sembrata ottima ma rileggendola mi sono chiesta se non fosse troppo confusa e sbrigativa… insomma ditemi voi!
> 
> Ci si legge con l’ultimo capitolo, non so quando lo pubblicherò, se riesco a sistemarlo magari già a metà settimana visto che a differenza di questi ultimi due è più corto. 
> 
> Spero che seguirete la vicenda fino all’ultimo, ciao!


	14. Capitolo 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | 3048 parole | 14 di 14 capitoli | McDanno |

_ -In partenza il volo per Tokyo. I passeggeri sono pregati di recarsi al gate 6. Grazie.- _

Erano scesi da pochi minuti dall’aereo, fermandosi per spogliarsi degli abiti pesanti, riempiendo le loro valige con giacche e felpe.

Le Hawaii erano ancora terribilmente calde come le ricordava.

Danny si guardò intorno, gli occhi socchiusi nel sentire il sole delle Hawaii sulla pelle, anche se erano ancora in aeroporto, l’aria era carica di salsedine e poteva sentire il profumo dell’oceano che tanto detestava. Mai sei anni prima avrebbe pensato di sentire la mancanza di quell'isola maledetta invasa dagli ananas. 

Una mano di Steve lo fece riprendere dal suo momento di distrazione, una mano calda e confortante che si era posata sulla fascia bassa della sua schiena, accarezzandolo con delicatezza e amore.

-Ehi, tutto bene?-

Annuì, sorridendogli prima di sbuffare e lasciar correre lo sguardo verso il complesso di torri e di aeroplani, era tornato a casa dalla sua famiglia, dalla sua  _ ohana _ .

Camminò con calma, rimanendo in fondo al gruppo con un braccio di Steve attorno al collo, rimanendo in silenzio a sorridere per via di Kono che stava ridacchiando con Lou prendendo in giro Chin per qualcosa che aveva fatto la sera prima.

Era insieme alla sua famiglia e non poteva che esserne felice, gli erano mancati quei momenti spensierati nelle isole delle Hawaii. Era consapevole che, tra di loro, mancavano le due persone più importanti della sua vita ma era anche consapevole che i suoi figli erano a scuola e all’asilo.

Si passò una mano tra i capelli, aprendo e chiudendo la mano del braccio che aveva rotto, sentendo ancora un leggero fastidio, si voltò verso Steve e gli sorrise con dolcezza prima di leccarsi le labbra e sospirare. Sapeva perfettamente che adesso avrebbe dovuto seguire un lungo periodo di fisioterapia ma era vivo e la cosa bastava.

-Danno!-

La voce di Grace perforò i timpani del detective nonostante fosse ancora lontana, il suo cuore perse un battito mentre d’istinto faceva un passo in avanti lasciando il fianco di Steve. 

Lasciò cadere a terra il proprio borsone per lanciarsi verso di lei, afferrandola e stringendola tra le proprie braccia quando i loro corpi si scontrarono nel bel mezzo dell’entrata, dai loro occhi iniziarono a scendere lacrime miste tra commozione e sentimenti.

Il dolore alle costole e le ferite che, nonostante si fossero chiuse, tiravano e pulsavano ancora per via di quei movimenti rapidi ed improvvisi ma non impedirono all’uomo di abbracciare la sua bambina, di stringerla con disperazione e dedizione.

-Grace…-

La ragazza afferrò la camicia del padre, stringendo le mani e scoppiando a piangere, incapace di trattenere l’emozione di avere il padre nuovamente alle Hawaii, insieme a lei. Grace non smetteva di chiamarlo, continuando a ripetere il suo nome come se fosse una litania e Danny si ritrovò ad alzare lo sguardo allungando il braccio, ora libero dal gesso, per accogliere il piccolo Charlie che, con qualche secondo di ritardo, si era prodigato a correre verso di lui con un peluche a forma di coniglio tra le mani.

-Mi siete mancati così tanto. I miei bambini.-

Danny nascose il volto tra i capelli di Grace cercando di trattenere le lacrime, permettendo ad un paio di esse di scivolare lentamente lungo la sua guancia, mentre lui si beava del calore dei propri figli, sbattendo le palpebre per ricacciare indietro quelle gocce che continuavano a cercare di sgorgare per seguire le gemelle, ancora e ancora. 

-Danno sei tornato.-

La voce bassa di suo figlio gli fece esplodere una bolla di calore nel petto, si ritrovò ad annuire mentre scoccava un bacio sulla sua tempia, sfiorandogli i capelli con le dita, accarezzandogli la nuca per accertarsi che anche il suo piccolo Charlie stesse bene e che fosse veramente tra le sue braccia.

Sì. 

Era tornato da loro, si era fatto forza per poterli abbracciare nuovamente e ora avrebbe fatto di tutto per non perderli nuovamente.

Sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio di Grace sorridendole, studiandone il volto ed asciugando la scia di lacrime che bagnava il bel volto della giovane.

Fece lo stesso anche con Charlie, baciandogli la fronte subito dopo.

-Ehi ometto, hai tenuto d’occhio la mamma e Grace? Hanno fatte le brave?-

Il piccolo annuì dividendosi dal padre per afferrare il piccolo peluche e stringerlo al petto, sorridendo felice ed innocente.

-Bravissimo il mio ometto. Tu, Grace? Ti sei comportata bene?-

La giovane si ritrovò incapace di smettere di piangere nemmeno di fronte alle parole tremanti ed emozionate del padre, annuì muovendo energicamente la testa prima di tornare ad abbracciarlo con forza e con tutto il bisogno che, in quei due lunghi mesi, aveva sfogato con Steve. 

Aveva bisogno del calore del suo Danno. 

Danny si ritrovò a ricambiare nuovamente, inebriandosi del profumo dei suoi amati bambini.

Si asciugò le lacrime leccandosi d’istinto le labbra alla ricerca di un contegno che sembrava essere rimasto nel New Jersey insieme al resto della sua famiglia. Prese tra le braccia il piccolo e si issò in piedi, facendo una lieve smorfia di dolore per via della ferita che aveva sul ventre, trovandosi subito avvolto dalla braccia della figlia che, incapace di dividersi da lui, aveva allungato le braccia per stringersi alla sua vita.

Il detective alzò lo sguardo puntandolo in quello della propria ex moglie e, vicino a lei, in quello di Stan che si erano fermati ad un paio di metri da lui, rispettosi verso l’incontro tra padre e figli.

Camminò fino a loro ed abbracciò velocemente sia uno che l’altra.

-Siamo felici di vedere che stai bene, ci hai fatto preoccupare.-

La voce di Stan era squillante, sembrava felice nonostante tutti i loro trascorsi così Danny annuì, stringendosi al petto il bambino ed accarezzando la testa di Grace.

-Andiamo bambini, Danny sarà stanco e vorrà riposare.-

Grace scosse la testa, incapace di dividersi dal padre, mentre Charlie si faceva mettere a terra per correre tra le braccia di Stan. Danny si inginocchiò sorridendo alla figlia.

-Mamma ha ragione, domani vengo a prendervi e starete con me tutto il week end. Che ne dici scimmietta?-

La ragazza sorrise annuendo prima di tornare ad abbracciare il padre e parlargli all'orecchio con divertimento.

-Solo se staremo con te e lo zio Steve.-

Danny ridacchiò annuendo prima di scoccargli l’ennesimo bacio sulla fronte e dividersi da lei, felice di averli potuti riabbracciare. Li seguì con lo sguardo mentre uscivano dall’aeroporto per poi voltarsi a guardare la sua squadra, trovandoli tutti lì, a sorridergli inteneriti.

-Abbraccio di gruppo!-

Kono era stata la prima a parlare e a lanciarsi ad abbracciarlo, seguita dagli altri facendolo scoppiare a piangere. Si calmò sbattendo le palpebre per cercare di ricacciare indietro quelle gocce salate, si leccò le labbra già secche dal nervoso prima di parlare.

-Grazie per non aver perso la speranza, grazie ragazzi.-

Steve e Danny si diressero, di comune accordo, a casa del moro.

Avevano preso un taxi e, una volta scesi dall’auto, Steve si ritrovò ad appoggiare il braccio intorno alle spalle del biondo, tirando il corpo ancora ferito contro il proprio con cautela.

Un dettaglio fece fermare Danny dal proseguire il suo percorso, si bloccò silenzioso nel vialetto di casa con gli occhi fissi sulla propria camaro, incapace di dare un filo logico alla matassa che aveva in testa.

Nella sua mente c’erano un’infinità di domande che sembravano volergli fracassare il cranio portandolo semplicemente ad iniziare a parlare, muovendo le braccia in modo insensato ed incoerente, fissando l’altro uomo con mille dubbi.

-Io non lo so, Steve. Alla fine non abbiamo parlato di nulla, ci siamo fatti trasportare dall’euforia del momento come se fossimo dei quindicenni con gli ormoni incontrollabili e io…-

Si fermò buttando fuori dai polmoni l’aria, riprendendo fiato prima di passarsi le dita tra i capelli biondi, cercando di rimanere calmo mentre univa le mani di fronte al petto e si avvicinava a Steve.

-Cosa dirai a tua madre? A Joe, a Mary e a Catherine se dovesse tornare? Steve abbiamo vissuto in una bolla di sapone fino ad ora, ma è destinata a scoppiare perché lo sai che non siamo mai stati fortunati soprattutto in amore e…-

Steve appoggiò a terra le due borse da viaggio che teneva tra le mani, coprendo quei due passi che lo dividevano da Danny, afferrandogli dolcemente il volto e sorridendo prima di parlare mantenendo un tono basso e rilassato.

-Respira, Danno. Joe lo sa già perché è stato lui, un mese fa, a farmi ammettere che provavo qualcosa per te, quindi nessun problema. Mia madre è l’ultima persona che può dirmi qualcosa con tutto quello che mi ha fatto passare, mentre per Mary glielo diremo insieme.-

Il biondo si ritrovò a fissarlo negli occhi, incapace di rimanere fermo dove era, si mosse sfuggendo dalla presa di Steve per andare a sedersi sul piccolo divanetto sotto la veranda. Si prese la testa tra le mani e sbuffò, soffiando il nome di Catherine tra i denti, non riuscendo a guardare negli occhi l’altro.

-E con Catherine? Steve eri ad un passo dal chiederle di sposarti, io non sono così egoista da… non lo so, non puoi provare più niente per lei.-

Steve camminò nuovamente, seguendo il suo Danno ed inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui, appoggiando le mani sulle sue ginocchia in modo da sorreggersi, sorridendo amabilmente ed agendo come suo solito, in maniera impulsiva e schietta, baciando le labbra del compagno con ardore, dividendosi solo quando l’ossigeno iniziò a scarseggiare.

-Danny nel periodo in cui non sapevamo se eri vivo o meno, Catherine è tornata dall’Afghanistan. L’ho trattata davvero male perché non mi importava nulla di lei e delle sue parole, in quel momento la mia priorità era riportati a casa.-

Si guardarono intensamente prima che Steve tornasse a parlare, con un leggero sorriso sul volto.

-Quando abbiamo saputo che eri vivo e abbiamo fermato la nave, ho deciso di parlarle una volta per tutte. Ho chiuso definitivamente la mia relazione con lei visto che era tornata per chiedermi perdono e per riprovarci. Le ho chiesto scusa e le ho detto chiaramente che nella mia testa c’era posto solo per te e, anche se non ne è stata entusiasta, penso che abbia capito.-

Danny sospirò, aprendo le braccia e lasciandosi abbracciare dal proprio compagno, socchiudendo gli occhi nel percepire, in quel breve racconto, una malinconia e un leggero dolore dovuto, molto probabilmente, al brutto periodo che la sua scomparsa aveva creato. 

-Sono qui Steve, ora sono qui, Babe.-

Steve si strinse a lui con forza incassando la testa nel suo collo, facendo sorridere dolcemente il detective che, come d’abitudine, si ritrovò a stringere le spalle dell’amico con la stessa forza prima di parlare.

-Sono tornato a casa, dalla mia ohana ma soprattutto sono tornato da te. Puoi piangere se vuoi, sono una spalla abbastanza rumorosa da sopportare ma sono qui.-

Steve negò con la testa, facendo sbuffare Danny portandolo a parlottare per eliminare quella cappa fatta di tristezza e di malinconia.

-L’ho sempre detto che sei un uomo stitico verso i sentimenti e hai problemi nell'esprimerti a parole...-

Steve sorrise sbuffando di rimando, afferrandogli la mascella per rubargli un ultimo bacio a stampo prima di alzarsi ed aprire la porta rispondendogli a tono.

-Non ti sopporto già più, Danno.-

Scoppiarono a ridere mentre Danny recuperava le borse ed entrava in casa continuando a parlare e ad insultare bonariamente Steve.

-Non puoi più vivere senza di me, ammettilo,  _ Steven _ .-

Il rumore dell'acqua che scrosciava dal cielo disturbò il sonno agitato di Danny, portandolo a girarsi nel letto e a finire contro il petto caldo di Steve.

Il calore di quel corpo nudo contro il proprio era piacevole ma, per la sua testa, il ticchettio dell’acqua sui vetri sembrava essere più disturbante del previsto.

Serrò le palpebre rivivendo i lunghi giorni che aveva trascorso rinchiuso in un container con il rumore della pioggia e dell’oceano che impetuoso si abbatteva contro la nave.

Aprì gli occhi, tirandosi a sedere cercando di non svegliare Steve, si passò lentamente una mano tra i capelli spettinati guardando il soffitto dolorosamente. 

Si voltò ritrovandosi a guardare i lineamenti del proprio compagno, sorridendo in modo sereno mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore al pensiero di quello che era successo tra di loro nella notte.

Una lieve fitta di piacere gli pervase il basso ventre portandolo a scuotere il capo incredulo prima di alzarsi in punta di piedi, piegando il busto per afferrare i pantaloni della tuta ed indossarli per poter scendere al piano inferiore senza essere nudo.

Aveva il corpo indolenzito e segnato da piccoli lividi che mostravano chiaramente le cinque dita di Steve sui suoi fianchi, era certo di aveva anche un succhiotto sotto il capezzolo destro e altre cinque dita su una coscia ma decise di non farci troppo caso.

Decise di infilarsi anche una felpa per preservare il calore che la notte gli aveva lasciato addosso.

Steve era un animale selvatico anche nel sesso, non che gli dispiacesse, ma per colpa sua ora doveva stare attento a spogliarsi, solo per evitare che la gente non vedesse quel genere di segni.Si era riscoperto incredibilmente geloso di ciò che condividevano nel letto e in generale in casa loro.

Scese lungo le scale facendo scivolare la mano sul corrimano, dirigendosi in cucina per accendere la macchinetta del caffè e, una volta pronto il liquido scuro, versarne una buona dose nella propria tazza, lasciando che il resto della bevanda rimanesse al caldo per Steve.

Afferrò la porcellana stringendola tra le mani, raggiungendo la veranda che dava sul prato e sulla spiaggia privata di Steve.

Appoggiò la spalla ad una delle travi che sorreggevano l'intera struttura, godendosi il profumo umido della pioggia.

Sorseggiò il suo caffè incrociando le braccia al petto, respirando a pieni polmoni e perdendosi nel guardare il mare agitato.

La pioggia alle Hawaii era un’incognita imprevedibile ma Danny si scopriva sempre ad apprezzarla come un bene prezioso e raro, forse perché gli ricordavano il New Jersey o forse perché semplicemente l’acqua gli dimostrava che anche in paradiso poteva piovere.

Due forti braccia si chiusero intorno alla sua vita facendolo leggermente spaventare, stava già per insultarlo ma Steve gli fece voltare la testa, rubandogli un bacio impedendo ogni sua possibile lamentela.

-Buon giorno, Danno.-

L'uomo sbuffò una volta divisi, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla e rimanendo in silenzio a godersi il momento.

-Ti ho svegliato?-

Steve a quella domanda negò iniziando a lasciare una leggera scia di baci lungo il collo del detective, continuando a tenerselo stretto contro il petto.

-E' stata una bella festa quella di ieri sera, le ragazze che hai salvato erano felici di vederti, avevano una luce piena di speranza negli occhi, hai veramente fatto la differenza per loro, Danny.-

Avevano passato l’intera serata in compagnia delle ragazze che Danny aveva accompagnato lungo il viaggio in nave, i genitori avevano organizzato una sorta di festa di bentornato, invitando tutta la five-0.

Erano solo dieci giorni che era tornato sull'isola ma si sentiva rinato, alleggerito in parte da tutto il peso che si sentiva di dover portare sulle spalle.

Ora che aveva potuto riabbracciare i suoi figli e che aveva Steve al suo fianco, gli sembrava di fare parte di un enorme puzzle che, pezzo dopo pezzo, si era composto fino a creare il bellissimo quadro che, in quel preciso istante, era la sua vita.

Danny si girò nell'abbraccio allungando la mano libera per appoggiarla sul retro del collo di Steve e tirarlo verso di sé. Lo baciò lasciando che le loro labbra si sfiorassero con delicatezza prima di permettere alle lingue di rincorrersi e trovarsi in una danza che non aveva nulla di aggraziato o di accurato, solo un'accozzaglia di denti e di saliva, di passione e di desiderio.

Solo Danny e Steve.

Si divisero dopo un tempo interminabile per riprendere fiato, un sottile filo di saliva ad unirli che li teneva lontani. La distanza venne colmata velocemente dal seal con un sonoro bacio a stampo mentre schiacciava il detective contro la colonna del porticato.

-Chi avrebbe mai detto che, il mio allontanamento da quest'isola infestata dagli ananas, mi avrebbe portato tra le tue braccia?-

Steve ridacchiò, rubandogli la tazza dalle mani e, bevendone un grosso sorso, facendo una smorfia disgustata e contrariata per il sapore del caffè.

-E' inutile che fai quella faccia, il caffè a me piace così, dolce e con del latte al suo interno, scordati che ci metta del burro! Non sono un animale come te. Chiaro?-

Steve ridacchiò portando una mano a chiudersi la bocca come se fosse una zip.

Danny portò le mani ad appoggiarsi sui propri fianchi, seguendo il Seal all'interno della casa, divertito e sempre più innamorato di quel personaggio strano e singolare che gli aveva stravolto la vita.

Forse era stata una coincidenza il fatto di trovarsi, sei anni prima, nello stesso garage a puntarsi le rispettive pistole contro ma andava tutto perfettamente bene, l'evoluzione della loro storia era magnifica.

Raggiunse Steve in cucina sedendosi sul piano da lavoro, venendo subito braccato dalle labbra del partner come se non potessero rimanere lontani per più di pochi secondi.

Due poli che si attraggono e si scontrano in una danza unica ed infinita.

-Lo sai che non possiamo continuare così, vero? Non possiamo baciarci ogni volta che vogliamo, soprattutto quando tornerò al lavoro anzi, a questo proposito vorrei stilare una lista di cose che tu, Steve McGarrett, non puoi più fare. Ad esempio spogliarti in ogni parte dell’isola come se nessuno ti stesse guardando…-

Le mani del biondo si stavano muovendo, gesticolando per indicare l'intera figura di Steve, osservandolo sospirare ed incrociare le braccia al petto ridacchiando.

-Inizi già a limitarmi? Sei peggio di una moglie.-

Danny lo guardò, scioccato puntando un dito contro il suo petto.

-Mi stai dando della donna?-

Steve scoppiò a ridere tornando ad assaltare le sue labbra carnose, sorridendo nel bacio ma zittendolo in modo creativo.

-Posso dire di aver trovato un modo efficace per zittirti o vuoi che smetta?-

Danny si leccò le labbra scuotendo la testa e sistemandosi i capelli con una mano prima di annuire, inarcando le sopracciglia e parlando con tono dubbioso.

-Non penso di aver ben capito il tuo modo per farmi tacere. Anche perché, conoscendoti, anche se io ti dicessi di smetterla non smetteresti perché sei un animale.-

-Un animale che ami.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> Note finali
> 
> Okay, non ho parole da scrivere in queste note finali… 
> 
> Mai e poi mai avrei pensato di arrivare a scrivere una storia di questo genere, di portare termine una long che supera abbondantemente le cinquantamila parole ma mai avrei pensato di riuscire ad appassionare tanta gente ad una mia storia.
> 
> Grazie infinite a tutti voi che avete letto, che avete aggiunto la storia in qualche elenco e anche a voi che avete voluto lasciarmi un commento, siete stati più che importanti per me <3 
> 
> Ho gli occhi lucidi nel dover mettere la parola fine a tutto ciò, ho quasi un groppo in gola e non me la sento e forse è per questo che la sto tirando lunga sul pubblicare questo capitolo, forse semplicemente ho paura di avervi delusi con questo finale troppo dolce.
> 
> Io spero con tutte le mie forze che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto, ammetto di aver pianto mentre scrivevo di Danny che riabbraccia i propri figli e spero di essere riuscita a passarvi anche solo un centesimo dell’emozione che mi è passata nella testa.
> 
> Questo finale spero che non sia troppo superficiale ma che mostri po’ tutto ciò che in questi quattordici una chiusura di tutto ciò che è successo.
> 
> Spero di aver reso i personaggi più loro possibile e spero di non aver denaturato la loro essenza e la loro relazione, insomma spero di non aver fatto troppi casini.
> 
> Sappiate che appesterò questo fandom ancora per un po' quindi spero che voi, lettori silenziosi e non, continuiate a leggere i miei scritti.
> 
> Ho mille cose che vorrei dirvi ma non riesco ad esprimermi quindi vi lascio dicendovi un enorme 
> 
> G R A Z I E
> 
> PS: Grafica by Paige95 <3 Sei un amore di donna <3


End file.
